Outaw Star: Ascension
by Eric Michael Kline
Summary: A little more than a month after the end of the series; Gene and Co have set up shop on Oracion IV and are doing quite well for themselves. Unfortunately, a new enemy has come for Melfina. And is the mysterious man who appears before them friend or foe?
1. Prologue

**OUTLAW** **STAR**:** ASCENSION**

_(The following is a non profit fan-written literature. Outlaw Star, Angel Links, and all associated characters, ideas, concepts, and storylines are the property of Shueisha, Ultra Jump, Kadokawa Shoten, Dragon Jr, Sunrise, and Funimation. Please support the official release.)_

_(Okay so here we go. This is actually my second attempt at an epic Outlaw Star fic. The first one I was originally quite proud of but as I perfected my writing and knowledge of story, I realized that I could have done better. I won't tell you the name. If you read through fanfiction's archives you'll find it and possibly recognize my style but that's all I'll say._

_Now then, in addition to Outlaw Star, several characters from Angel Links will have minor roles as well. However, the thing is...my personal headcannon is that the Angel Links series actually takes place in an alternate universe, hence why Duuz and Valeria are so different between the two series. To that end, the Angel Links characters will be somewhat different than they were in their series. IE-Meifon will be a normal human instead of an invincible super android and hopefully less of a Mary Sue as well.__)_

**Prologue**

_(The time: Aprox. 5 years before the beginning of Outlaw Star)_

This was absurd.

Instead of using his time and energy to find a way to correct their problem, Gwen Khan had been forced practically at gunpoint by Imperial officials all the way out to this god forsaken corner of the frontier. Adrift in orbit over the planet Hoppo, the space station _Lóng Chéngbǎo _was one of many outposts belonging to the Kei Pirates and was the personal headquarters of the 108 Stars, their most powerful faction. It was to them that the Tendo King had entrusted Project Ki Line; the clandestine joint venture between the Kei and a shadow cabal with the Tempa Imperial government. As a leading authority in nanotech, computer coding, and bio prosthetics, Khan had been brought into the conspiracy so as to decipher the data his benefactors had obtained from some ancient ruins. And upon decoding it, Khan could scarcely believe his eyes. To think that the legends and myths were true. That the Galactic Leyline actually existed. And within the data was the means to obtain everything it promised. Except a complication had arisen. Now Khan stood in the darkened reception room atop the _Lóng Chéngbǎo_, his very life dependent on whether or not this consultant Lord Hazanko had summoned would be able to solve a problem that stumped even Khan's vast intellect.

Shifting his eyes upward, Khan observed the figure who stood atop the raised dais at the room's rear. Like any pirate leader, Hazanko seemed to enjoy looking down on those he considered inferior. A tall and powerfully built man, even without the sweeping robes that draped his frame and the massive pauldrons that spanned twice the width of his body, Hazanko made an intimidating presence. Small wonder why he was considered second to the Tendo King himself. Atop his head, a headpiece spanned the width of his shoulders while a mask covered the entirety of his face. Khan had met him only once before, back when he had been offered a chance to work on the Ki Line Project. And despite his usual distaste for so-called Tao Magic, Khan never spoke to him with nothing less than utmost respect. The tales he had heard of Hazanko's ruthlessness and penchant for cruelty were the stuff of nightmares.

Finally, a hole in the floor of Hazanko's reception room opened and two figures emerged. The first one Khan knew as Tobigera, a member of Hazanko's personal band of enforcers, the Anten 7. Dressed in gaudy robes and wearing a fanged mask with four eyes, Khan had always found him more comedic than intimidating. Next to him was a man equally as imposing as Hazanko. Only instead of the opulent fare Hazanko wore, this one was simply dressed in rough robes that left one broad shoulder exposed. His head was completely shaven and just above his weathered and chiseled face, a tattoo of a vertically positioned eye had been drawn into his forehead. _This is the consultant?_ Khan wondered._ He looks more like a beggar than a scientist. He's not even wearing shoes._

"Lord Hazanko," Tobigera announced, "may I present Master Tenzen, High Priest of the Asura Sect." The Asura Sect? His fate hinged on the whims of a cultist?

"Greetings Lord Hazanko," he said with a bow as Tobigera sunk back into the hole he had emerged from. "It has been far too long."

"Indeed old friend," Hazanko nodded. "And this is Professor Gwen Khan, our chief scientific consultant." Tenzen nodded and Khan curtly returned the gesture. "Have you reviewed the data I sent to you?"

"I did. Show her to me." Hazanko gestured and a light turned on to reveal a wheeled gurney on which a small figure lay covered beneath a sheet. Tenzen approached the gurney and peeled back the sheet to reveal the dead body of a girl. Collar length black hair framed her delicate features save for two sidelocks that draped to just below her shoulders.

"As you can see," Khan explained, "she flatlined the instant she was removed from the maturation chamber. This was our third attempt. I am currently conducting further research into the data to determine the cause of the problem." As he gazed down at the girl's body, Tenzen reached out and laid his hand on her forehead and heart. Closing his eyes, the priest cocked his ear as if hearing something only he could. Finally, his eyes opened and he turned back to Hazanko.

"I fear your efforts were doomed to failure from the start," he told them. "For her Atman is incomplete."

"A what-man?" Khan replied.

"Atman," Tenzen repeated. "It goes by many names. Spirit. Soul. Qi. Vital essence. It is a fraction of the Brahman, the great cosmic will which bestows life and sentience. It is what separates a living being from a lump of meat."

"Now wait just a moment," Khan interrupted. "You don't seriously expect us to believe such a ridiculous idea do you?"

"You would do well not to dispute that which you do not understand," Tenzen advised

"How dare you, you presumptuous..."

"Silence Khan!" Hazanko roared. "You forget that your fate is tied to the success of the Ki Line project as well." Despite his sense of imminent doom, Khan wasn't about to let some superstitious drivel seal his fate. Especially when his pride as a scientist was on the line.

"Lord Hazanko, I implore you to think about it for a moment. Constructs have been manufactured without issue for years. Bio-androids. Synthetic clones. Melfina is just a more advanced version of those two."

"And therein lies the difference," Tenzen pointed out. "She is no mere robotic frame cloaked in artificial tissue. Neither is she a sculpture of flesh. Rather, she is an amalgamation of both. As I understand, you recovered the data showing how to create her and the vessel from an ancient ruin did you not?"

"Indeed we did," Khan admitted. "I deciphered the data myself. Everything about her design and programming was revealed."

"And was there anything else?" Khan hesitated to answer. How could he possibly know about...that?

"Khan answer him," Hazanko ordered.

"Well," he stammered, "there was something in the data that I could not decode. A sort of 'black box' if you will."

"What?" Hazanko asked with a glare. Khan loosened his collar and felt as if he was one misstep away from the chopping block.

"The black box was included in Melfina's design," he hurriedly said. "It's most likely the access program for the Leyline. If the Leyline really is a massive databank as I've theorized then it's possible the program is beyond our current tech to understand. But even so it should still enable her to access it."

"It is no mere program," Tenzen explained. "It is her Atman. But a man like you who clings to only that which he accepts could never understand it. And because she is incomplete, she cannot live." Khan _tched_ in annoyance. Could he really be anymore pretentious?

"Then what is the solution?" Hazanko demanded.

"It will be difficult but not impossible," Tenzen answered. "Since her Atman is uncooperative we must forge her a secondary one. Grant me full access to the data. Meanhile, you will craft her a fresh living body but do not disconnect her from life support. Instead, deliver her to me. The Asura Sect will construct a host Atman to hold her true self and grant her life." This lunatic couldn't be serious. Consultation was one thing but did he seriously think Hazanko would allow an outside to get his hands on Melfina?

"How long will it take?" Hazanko asked.

"Five years."

"Five years!" Khan exclaimed. "Each one of these androids took only a month to grow!"

"Creating an Atman is no small feat," Tenzen replied. "It must be cultivated with care and precision or else it will not be able to support body and mind."

"A puppet with a mind of her own," Hazanko mused. "That could cause complications. But it doesn't seem as if we have much of a choice."

"Just one second Lord Hazanko. Tell me Tenzen. What is it that you want in exchange? Do you have some sort of wish of your own you seek from the Leyline?"

"Not at all. Material desires hold no sway for me. What I crave is enlightenment. And I feel that the biotech you uncovered could be useful in my own endeavors."

"Very well then," Hazanko decided. "Fortunately, it will take that long for our allies in the Tempa government to finish testing and construction of the XGP. I shall assure the Tendo King that our problem has been handled. Tenzen, my subordinates shall provide you with the data. Once a new body for Melfina has been created, I will send her to you. Khan, you are to write an override program for Melfina. Something that can bring her under control in case she gets delusions of her own independence."

"Of course Lord," Khan bowed. With the matter settled, Khan descended down the shaft he had come up and breathed a sigh of relief. But something troubled him. Could the black box actually be a blueprint for a soul? Impossible. Khan was a scientist to his core. He did not believe nor would he accept something as irrational as the existence of a soul. Especially for something whose only purpose was to be used as a living key. _In any case_, he decided, _it's out of my hands now. Still, perhaps I should consider relocating away from both Tempa and Kei territories. Just to be safe of course._

* * *

By the time he arrived at his ship, one of Hazanko's servants was already waiting for him. Standing before the airlock was a woman in a tight fitting purple robe that accentuated her voluptuous frame. A open fan was held before her face and as he approached, she smiled from beneath her hood.

"Master Tenzen," she purred. "I am Hamushi. Lord Hazanko has requested I give you this." In her free hand, the seductive assassin produced a data disk which Tenzen accepted.

"Give him my thanks." Before he could step past her, Hamushi extended her fan and teasingly caressed his chest with the frilled edge of her fan.

"I understand you were one of Lord Hazanko's original crew. But you left to perfect your mastery of Qigong. And now you have established your own sect. I myself am a practitioner. Perhaps you could give me a lesson someday. I'd be more than happy to compensate you." With wave of his hand, Tenzen coldly brushed away her fan.

"Save your offers for those weak enough to be ensnared by them." If it weren't for the fact she was Hazanko's vassal, he would have executed her for her brazenness and not given it a second thought.

"Such a pity. Safe journey then." Hamushi stepped aside and Tenzen boarded his ship. In the privacy of his meditation chambers, his thoughts drifted back to days past and the journeys he had shared with those he had called comrades. Now, he and Hazanko were the only ones left. Soon it would be only him. The rhythm of the Akasha was shifting, indicative of a change in destiny. Two individuals were at the center of the disturbance and Hazanko's fate ended with them. And all because of his obsessive desire for something as fleeting as power. _Such is the way of existence_, he thought as he stared at the data disk. _All things are impermanent. Which is why I must surpass all. And this is the key to doing so._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A New Life**

_(The Time: 1.5 months after the series' end)_

Most people saw night and day as separate and opposing. But when a planet was viewed from orbit, one saw that they were actually two sides of the same coin. One such planet was Oracion IV in the lower western frontier. A colony of the Einhorn Empire, Oracion IV sat at a key nexus of jump routes throughout the frontier. This along with the system's abundant mineral resources made it a hub of interplanetary shipping and trade which attracted not only humans but a number of other races. Especially in the capital city of Altair which hosted the planet's primary spaceport.

Atop a building just east of downtown, the roof access opened and a lean figure clad only in boxers stepped out into the cool night air. Gene Starwind shook his head and his shaggy red hair ruffled in the breeze. So good to finally have it grown back out. As if having to spend a week in Locus's prison after returning to Sentinel wasn't bad enough, the haircut they had forced on him had made him look like a freakishly tall ten year old. As he walked over to the roof ledge, Gene took a swig of the beer he carried in his hand and looked out over Altair's neon and fluorescent tinted skyline. He always enjoyed coming up here when he couldn't sleep. The height of the roof and the dark of night not only guaranteed him some privacy, but he could walk out in his shorts without having to worry about anyone giving him grief.

_Can't believe it's already been almost two months since the Leyline_, he thought. Now that the Kei were no longer after them he and the others had decided to set up shop in Oracion's capital city. The planet's wealth made it a magnet for those seeking to make their own fortune. Unfortunately, it also made living there difficult to say the least. An unfurnished studio apartment cost up to $1000 wong a month, not including utilities.

Luckily for them, it turned out they had friends in high places. Oracion IV just happened to be home to the Links Group, an interplanetary conglomerate with its hands in real estate, mining, construction, shipping, and private security, the very same ones who had arrested them after leaving Heifong. After hearing they had set up shop in their backyard, Valeria and Duuz had offered them a job as escort back up for one of their clients and the Outlaw Star had been instrumental in repelling a pirate attack. That was the other problem with the Oracion system. All the wealth and cargo passing through attracted all manner of pirates, both affiliated and independent.

Afterwards, the Links CEO Li Meifon had offered them a position within the company and while Jim was chomping at the bit, Gene wasn't quite ready to give up being his own boss just yet. Still, Meifon had become one of their best customers. Between the jobs the Links groups hired them for and all the opportunities for bounty hunting, Starwind and Hawking were actually doing pretty good for themselves. Unfortunately they hadn't quite yet made it big. Maintenance for the Outlaw Star, payments to the debt they still owed to Fred Luo, not to mention the food bills from keeping Aisha fed tended to take up a good portion of what they earned. Things could be worse though. Meifon had even arranged a discount for the Outlaw Star's docking fees at the spaceport.

Heading back inside, Gene tossed the now empty beer bottle into the hallway bin but had one more stop to make before returning to bed. Next to his room was another which Gene had reserved for one crewmate in particular, though more for his sake than hers. While no one was pursuing her anymore, it made Gene sleep easier keeping Melfina close just in case. Cracking open the door, Gene smiled as he looked in on her sleeping form. Her black hair had grown out since the Leyline and now drifted in one length to her upper back. Once assured she was okay, Gene began to close the door when a soft whimper caught his ear. He turned around and what should he see but Melfina's head rocking back and forth on her pillow. "No," she whispered. "Stop...it."

Was Melfina actually having a nightmare?

* * *

_What was this place? And how did she get here? Melfina strode through the flower laden field that stretched as far as she could see while overhead, the stars pulsed in sync with each other against the backdrop of an iridescent sky, creating a ringing symphony that was incredibly soothing. Basking in the peaceful beauty of it all, Melfina laid down and happily sighed when the atmosphere suddenly changed. The music of the stars fell out of rhythm and became increasingly chaotic and disruptive. The flowers began to wither and die under the noise and the wind buffeted her from all sides. _

_"No!" she cried. "Stop it!" The entire universe seemed to be in pain and Melfina covered her ears in a futile attempt to drown out the noise. The once beautiful sky turned black as the wind nearly picked up her small frame and carried her into sky when a face with three eyes materialized above her. "Gene help me!" she yelled as the face opened its mouth and plunged towards her_...

...With a cry, Melfina lurched upwards. Her heart was pounding in her chest and her lungs heaved frantically. She wasn't even aware of the presence next to her until he grabbed her shoulders.

"Mel!" Melfina looked up and a worried pair of blue eyes stared at her from the shadows in front of her.

"Gene," she whispered just before she threw her arms around his neck.

"Easy," Gene assured her as he stroked her back. "It's okay. You just had a nightmare that's all."

"A nightmare?" Gene shifted position so that he now sat on the edge of her bed and Melfina leaned into the crook of his shoulder.

"A bad dream. It happens sometimes." So that was a dream? Melfina couldn't even remember the particulars. Just a feeling of helplessness and fear. It was the same way she had felt when Harry MacDougal had tried to break into the Outlaw Star.

"Are they always like that? I'd rather not go through that again."

"I'm afraid it's part of being human. Don't worry. I'm right next door so if it happens again I'll come running to wake you up." Melfina smiled and nestled against him.

"Thank you Gene. I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was already up anyway," he assured her. Well that would explain the smell of alcohol on his breath. Gene's consumption had gone down since they arrived on Oracion. A little was fine but Melfina never liked it when he got drunk.

"That's been happening a lot to you lately," Mel said. "Is everything alright Gene?"

"I'm just a little overworked. That's all," he told her. Gene didn't sound sure but Melfina didn't want to pressure him. Gene's guard had lowered around her a bit over the last few weeks but at times he still seemed a bit distant when around her. "Can I get you something to help you sleep? A beer always works for me."

"No thank you. But could you stay until I fall asleep?" Gene nodded and kissed her forehead.

"Sure." Melfina closed her eyes and relaxed into his arms. So long as Gene was with her she had nothing to fear.

* * *

As soon as Mel was sound asleep, Gene lowered her back on to her bed and covered her with the bedsheet. He had just stepped out into the hall when someone called to him.

"Is everything alright?" Gene turned around and saw Suzuka in her doorway. Dressed in a simple sleeping robe, the beautiful assassin's midnight black hair hung loose in a cascade all the way to her waist.

"Yeah fine," Gene answered. "Mel just had a nightmare."

"I see," she nodded. "And nothing else?"

"As much as I wish it was it wasn't." Gene's newfound chastity was another change in his life following the Leyline. He and Mel had been in a relationship since then but had yet to sleep with each other though the temptation was certainly there. While Melfina was resting in his arms just now, the swell of her breast had peeked through the edge of her nightgown. And despite the urge to cop a feel, Gene had managed to win out over his baser instincts. What was it that Hilda had said that night on Blue Heaven? Sometimes you just needed to feel a warm body. But Mel deserved more than that. Plus she was still in the process of finding her own identity after seperating from the Maiden and he didn't want to pressure her into something she wasn't ready for yet. For her, Gene was willing to bear the pain of abstinence. And in the meantime, he could make do with tissues and lotion.

"In any case we should get back to bed," he said. "We've got a big night tomorrow. Goodnight Suzuka."

"Goodnight Gene." Returning to his room, Gene lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _Why couldn't I just tell her_, he wondered. Gene was determined to make his relationship with Mel work but that didn't mean he didn't have doubts about it. For all his experience with women, she was actually his first serious girlfriend. Oracion was a fresh start for Gene in more ways than one but how long would it be until he fell back into old habits? Or what if he gave in to his impulses like that one night? He couldn't bear the thought of making Melfina cry like that ever again. Rolling onto his side, Gene closed his eyes and finally drifted off. Fighting Tao masters was never this complicated.

* * *

Further down the street, the Starwind and Hawking office was being watched through the eyes of a telephoto lens. It had taken him almost two weeks to get their routine down. Usually; Starwind, the Ctarl, and Twilight Suzuka would leave during the day for one reason or another, leaving the kid and the android to mind the office. The only time they all left was when the Links Group requested them to aide an escort mission. _Not much in the way of security_, he thought. If they were attacked while the others were out the kid wouldn't last five seconds and the android would be taken. He didn't know why the Asura were after her or why his client was so intent on keeping her out of their grasp. Nor did he really care. With what the client was offering him, failure wasn't an option.

In any case it didn't look like they were making their move tonight so he packed up his gear. From what he heard, the Links Group was hosting a client reception tomorrow night and Starwind and his crew had all received invitations from Li Meifon. All those people around could either be a hindrance or an asset if the Asura attempted to grab her. As he headed down the street to the flat he had rented, the client's words once more played in his mind.

_Whatever it takes, keep her out of the Asura's hands. Even if you have to kill her to do it._


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Uninvited Guests**

Downtown Altair was always a bustle of activity be it day or night. Tonight however, most of the excitement was centered around the Museum of Art where the Links Group was hosting a special reception for its many clients. In attendance were not only leading figures in planetary business, politics, and popular entertainment; but representatives of several small firms independent of the larger trade syndicates and unions. The Links Group security division was unique among private security firms for its offering of reduced or even free services to smaller companies which otherwise couldn't afford them, a practice that had begun at the behest of the previous CEO Li Chenho and continued by his granddaughter and successor Li Meifon. A great many of their competitors complained that the Links Group's discount services undermined and destabilized the industry. Others argued that their charity services actually increased overall system revenue by ensuring a more stable flow of goods in and out of the system. Plus their actions legally qualified as charity which amounted to a pretty hefty tax credit at the end of each fiscal year.

In front of the museum's main entrance, an older model car pulled up. It's passengers disembarked and the red haired man at their lead grimaced as he pulled at the collar of his tuxedo's shirt. "I still don't see why I have to wear this monkey suit," Gene griped. Not only was it hot but it was itchy as hell.

"But you look so handsome in it," a soft voice cooed. Next to him, Melfina wore a strapless short violet dress and matching heels that clashed beautifully with her light skin. Her hair was worn loose in contrast to the other two women in their party while a gossamer sash the same shade as her dress hung across her back and over her upper arms.

"Look Gene," Jim reminded him, "haven't you heard the saying 'clothes make the man'? This is a huge opportunity for us to find some new clients. You're the one who said you still wanted to be your own boss right? Well this is what you have to do when you run your own business. So don't complain just because you got your wish." Like Gene, Jim was dressed in a tuxedo, the inner jacket pocket he had filled almost to bursting with Starwind and Hawking calling cards.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Gene groaned.

"Look on the bright side!" Aisha said. "It's a free meal right? So let's head in before it's all gone." For the reception, their Ctarl-Ctarl crewmate had chosen a backless yellow dress that complimented her curvaceously athletic build and tan complexion. Her usual hip length white braid had been done up in the _odango_ bun style though how she had managed to fit it all into two buns slightly larger than his fists Gene couldn't even imagine.

"Just try not to start any fights over food," Suzuka advised. "The last time we attended something like this the restaurant nearly sued us when you smashed the lobster tank." Instead of her usual white kimono, Suzuka was wearing a green _cheongsam_ ordained with a golden dragon. The cut of the dress hugged her elegant frame like a second skin while two thigh high slits in the skirt and a pair of laced up heeled sandals accentuated Suzuka's long legs. At the back of her head, her lustrous black hair had been tied up into a bun and secured with a pair of hairpins and a jeweled comb. For someone who had once lectured him on the futility of material desires, when offered a chance to dress up Gene couldn't help noticing how out of their entire group, Suzuka seemed to put the most effort into it. At Jim's request, Suzuka had left her bokuto in the trunk along with the majority of Gene's weapons but still insisted on carrying a tanto knife in the back of her waist sash.

"Hey that lobster challenged me Suzu," Aisha argued. "He had it coming!"

"He was trying to climb out of the tank," Suzuka reminded her. "And don't call me Suzu."

"Come on," Gene interrupted. "Our hostess is waiting for us." After handing over the key to the valet, Gene offered Melfina his arm and the girl happily slipped her own around it. Up the stairs they climbed to the entrance where security staff were busy checking for weapons, though Gene noticed that the more fancily dressed ones were being let through quicker. Finally it was their turn.

"Lift up your arms please?" the guard requested. In response, Gene pulled a holocard from his pocket and above its surface, the bust of a young woman with red eyes and chin length purple hair appeared.

"This is Li Meifon," the hologram announced. "These people are authorized to bypass all security checks by me. You may scan the bar code to verify." The security guard gave Gene a cold stare which Gene returned until he finally scanned the card. Once the code was verified, the guards waved them through when Aisha suddenly called out.

"Hey Suzu. What are you doing?" Gene and the others turned around and saw that Suzuka had held back, her gaze scanning the street below them.

"I thought I saw something," she answered as she turned back to them. "It must have been my imagination."

* * *

From the cover of an alley, a pair of eyes watched as Starwind and his crew made their way into the museum. He couldn't tell if they were armed or not but it looked as if they carried a notice from Li Meifon that allowed them to bypass the party's security so he couldn't turn down the possibility.

_Did she see me?_ he wondered. When he had tried for a better view, Twilight Suzuka had suddenly turned around, necessitating a withdrawal. He guessed he shouldn't be surprised. She hadn't been ranked an Ultra Class-A assassin on her looks alone. Luckily, she decided not to investigate and followed the others into the museum. Once the coast was clear, he emerged from the alley and made his way down the sidewalk. His surveillance from earlier had confirmed a loading dock around the back of the western exhibit hall. That would be his best point of entry.

When he arrived however, it turned out someone else had the same idea. The security camera over the cargo doors had been shot out and the door was wide open. Inside, two men lay motionless on the floor stripped to their underwear while all four of their limbs were secured with zip ties. He checked their pulse and found that they both were unconscious. Did the Raksha do this? Doubtful. If the Asura had sent them in then neither man would be left out in the open, much less alive. Whoever had snuck in was trying to minimize collateral damage. That meant they had a specific target in mind.

_Could someone else be after her?_ he wondered. The client hadn't told him of any additional threat besides the Asura but then he hadn't exactly been forthwith regarding information. Just where to find her and the terms of the job. Either way he couldn't ignore the possibility. Chambering a round in case of an ambush, he made his way through storage and towards the exhibit hall. If he was lucky, he could get her alone and grab her before her friends noticed.

* * *

Gene whistled as he scanned the museum's interior. The central hub of the art museum was a multi-level rotunda which connected the three wings, giving the museum the appearance of a giant upside down T when viewed from above. Meant to serve as a concourse, cafe, and ballroom for private events, fine mahogany trimmed the borders of the rotunda's gold inlaid walls against which several paintings and sculptures had been set up. A string orchestra set next to the entrance to the northern wing provided music while in the rotunda's center, a cluster of people were surrounding the woman of the hour. About the same age and height as Melfina but with a build like Aisha's, Li Meifon had made big news when she had inherited her grandfather's stock in the Links Group, making her CEO of the largest conglomerate in all of Oracion. Dressed in a pink single strap dress that wrapped tightly around her ample bosom, the men surrounding her maintained a respectable distance due to the slim figure in the blue uniform next to her. From what Valeria had told Gene, Kosei Hida was a former special OPS member in the Tempa Space Forces. His collar length brown hair was tied into a ponytail and his eyes, though casual and relaxed, flitted back and forth in search of any potential threats.

"Hey Mei!" Aisha suddenly called out, attracting the attention of everyone around her. Gene heard Jim groan in embarrassment and he rolled his eyes as well. You'd think someone who was a former ambassador would have a little more sense of restraint, though apparently the Clan-Clan family was old aristocracy among the Ctarl so connections probably had a hand in Aisha's position.

"Oh! Gene! Everyone! Hello! Please excuse me." Shoving past her admirers, Meifon went to greet them. Some of the men tried to follow only for Kosei to step between them. A single warning glance was all it took and they immediately fell back. "I'm so glad you could make it." She stood before him and Gene found his gaze repeatedly wandering towards her chest.

"Well it's the least we can do to pay you back after all the business you've given us," he grinned.

"Hey we appreciate the invite," Jim said. "We could always use the opportunity to make new connections."

"Especially when there's free food involved," Aisha added.

"Well by all means help yourself," Kosei said. "Meifon told the catering staff that a Ctarl would be attending so there's plenty for everyone."

"Which is just what I wanted to hear," Aisha said as she rushed off.

"You might regret that later," Suzuka predicted.

"I'll go keep an eye on her," Jim sighed as he followed after, passing out their business card to any who would accept them.

"Well this is quite the spectacle isn't it?" Heading towards them was a short, heavyset man in a blue robe. His grey hair was done up in a topknot and a droopy mustache hung over his lip. In his arms he carried a miniature pig while two broad shouldered bodyguards stood to either side of him. "Frankly I'm surprised you can afford to throw a party of this magnitude with all of your 'charity work'."

"Oh hello Mr. Liu," Meifon said. "Gene, this is Gordon Hoi one of our 'colleagues' in the security industry. Hoi, may I present Captain Gene Starwind and his crew. We frequently hire them as additional escort security. I've even offered them a position in my company though they prefer to remain independent."

"Most likely they prefer not to work for scraps," the little man smirked as one bodyguard pulled a business card from his jacket. "Captain, if you ever feel like making some REAL money, feel free to come work for me."

"I'll keep that in mind," Gene said as he accepted Hoi's card.

"I not only pay well," Hoi added as he cast a gaze towards Mel and Suzuka, the same kind Gene used to wear when he was mentally undressing a woman, "I also offer several benefits that the Links Group doesn't. Especially for such 'skilled' employees." Gene narrowed his eyes and fought the urge to sock the little toad right in the face.

"I'm sure you do," Suzuka commented as Gene stepped between them and Hoi.

"Excuse us," he said, "but we came here to find new clients so we can't afford to talk anymore."

"I suggest you adopt a friendlier attitude then," Hoi replied. "You won't win many over like that." _Yeah say that to me without your muscle around_, Gene glared as Hoi walked off.

"Don't let him get to you," Meifon advised. "If you do he wins." Called over by a another group of guests, Meifon went back to playing the host with Kosei following after. As she did, Gene couldn't help noticing how her dress hugged her lower curves just as tightly as her upper.

"Well that was fun," Gene said, "you two want to grab a drink?"

"And a shower," Suzuka answered. Melfina however walked off towards the rear of the room

"Mel?" Gene called.

"No thank you," she coldly said. "I'm going to view some of the exhibits." _What the hell is her problem?_ he wondered. _Well whatever. _In the center of the room, a standing bar had been set up where Gene saw none other than Valeria and Duuz sitting at the counter. The Angel Links Tactical expert wore a short red cocktail dress that showed off her toned legs and caught the eye of several passing men while Duuz was dressed more casually in a bomber's jacker and jeans. He also wore a massive sword on his belt alongside his usual hand cannon. Valeria he didn't mind but even under the best of circumstances, Gene's relationship with the towering Saurian could be described as "tolerable".

"Enjoying the party?" Valeria asked as he joined them. "I see you had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Hoi."

"Yeah lucky me," Gene grumbled. Waving the bartender over, Gene ordered a shot of whiskey.

"People like him give private security firms a bad name," Duuz growled. "He gouges smaller companies and extends every credit and favor he can to wealthier clients. At least with pirates you can shoot them and no one will complain. And speaking of trouble makers, I trust you and your crew followed my instructions." Gene groaned and pulled back his jacket, revealing the semi-auto pistol holstered within. "And that's all you have on you?"

"Yes," Gene groaned. "You'd think I'd get a little more trust from you. Meifon herself gave me special clearance."

"Yeah well she wasn't there to see how you helped trash our Heifong station. This museum has dozens of priceless artifacts from multiple cultures. Including some of my people's. This party has enough security violations as is and it doesn't need you making anymore. So if you break anything you're the one who's going to compensate the museum."

"Whatever," Gene said as he knocked back his drink. Duuz simply grunted and turned away.

"Don't take it personal," Valeria assured him. "Duuz wanted to supervise security for this party. But the museum's under contract to only use their own staff." Gene shrugged and ordered another drink when Suzuka came up to him.

"You're not going to get drunk are you?" she asked.

"What are you my mother? I just need something to take the edge off." Suzuka hummed and leaned back against the bar. "Alright what is it?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I know that look. You know something don't you? Why did Mel get so pissed at me out of nowhere?"

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. "She saw the way you were leering at Meifon."

"So what? It's not like I made a pass at her or anything."

"But your eyes were glued to her chest," Suzuka pointed out. "And other things. Melfina may be innocent but she isn't stupid. She knows how you used to be Gene. I know you've been working on it but you're still a bit of a lecher when it comes to women. And Mel sometimes worries she's not enough for you." Suzuka's argument cut right through Gene's frustration and he realized how stupid he had been. "Why don't you both take some time to cool off and then go talk to her. And try not to ogle everything in a skirt." _You just had to rub it in didn't you?_ he mused. But he couldn't deny she was right.

"Oh Gene!" someone sang. Gene turned around and who should he see but two women standing behind him. The first had Melfina's height and build with green eyes, dark brown hair done up in two braided buns behind her ears and was wearing a short yellow chongsam. The other was tall and curvaceous with blue eyes, collar length dirty blonde hair, and was wearing a black evening gown. Gene recognized them as Aihara Chang and Anne Rapan respectively, two more of Meifon's employees.

"Oh hey there!" he answered. As the two women came closer, Gene saw the flirtatious look in their eyes and really hoped Mel wasn't watching.

"We're so glad you came," Aihara said.

"We don't really get to see you much except when you visit the office," Anne purred. "Would you like to have a drink with us? All the other men here aren't nearly as handsome as you are."

"I'm flattered really," he said. "But I'll have to take a rain check."

"Aw don't be like that," Aihara pouted. "It's a party so let's have some fun." Before Gene could say anything else, another person called out to him.

"Gene! I can't believe you're here!" _Oh shit_, Gene grimaced. He turned around just as a young man with shoulder length black hair seized him in a fierce embrace.

"Fred?" he gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to inspect our company's latest office. I'm so glad to see you again Gene. It's been far too long. We really should spend some time now that we've been reunited." To his left, Gene suddenly heard the girls who had been flirting with him start to whisper amongst themselves.

"That's Fred Luo," Aihara whispered. "You don't think..."

"Well it would explain why he's never really hit on us before," Anne nodded.

"Just my luck," Aihara sulked before she began to blush. "But then again that's kind of hot too."

_Somebody up there hates me_, Gene groaned.

* * *

Suzuka gave an amused smile as she watched Gene suddenly find himself at the mercy of not only Aihara and Anne, but Fred Luo as well. A quick check and she saw Melfina heading into the north exhibit hall so hopefully she hadn't seen it. "A bottle of Plum Blossom sake," she told the bartender.

"Gene is certainly popular," Valeria commented as Suzuka sat down beside her. "I'm surprised he's only got one of his crew after him."

"Aisha and Gene bicker too much for either of them to feel that way," Suzuka answered.

"And what about you?" Valeria asked. Suzuka tipped back her cup and hummed as the warm sake flowed down her throat.

"Maybe once," she admitted. "But in the end he just wasn't my type."

"Oh? Then who is?" A good question. After killing Hitoriga at the Leyline, Suzuka had found she wasn't sure what to do with herself anymore. She had spent so long hunting for him that she hadn't made room for anything else in her life. Like Aisha, she had ultimately decided to stay with Gene and the others aboard the Outlaw Star. They were some of the first true comrades she had ever known and they certainly kept life interesting. Still, it sometimes felt to Suzuka that she was standing still rather than moving on with her life like she knew she should.

"I'm very 'career' minded at the moment," she admitted. It was truthful enough and Valeria seemed to accept it.

"I can relate. Right now, I don't really have the time or energy for a relationship. What with all the clients Links Group Security has picked up. And most of the men I do have contact with aren't exactly the sort I'd care to get involved in." As Valeria spoke, two men passed them by. Both were dressed in expensive suits and had the cavalier attitude of those born into money. With a great deal of annoyance, Suzuka watched as they eyed her and Valeria with gazes like wolves stalking a deer before moving on their way.

"On the other hand," Valeria mused with a gleam in her eye, "sometimes you find a pearl amongst the swine." Suzuka followed her gaze and agreed somewhat. Across the room, a young man in a dark grey coat was making his way through the crowd. She had to admit he wasn't bad to look at. Black hair, dark red eyes, tall as Gene with a similar build but with a little more muscle. A bodyguard perhaps? His eyes kept flitting across the room as Kosei's had and judging by the way he moved, he was definitely concealing a weapon beneath his coat. Only he didn't seem to be following after anyone in particular. It was more like he was in pursuit of something. Suzuka tracked his trajectory and gave a slight start. She double checked her calculations and saw that she wasn't mistaken.

"Excuse me," she said to Valeria. "I have something I need to attend to."

* * *

Despite finding the peace and quiet she had sought, Melfina didn't feel any better. _Why did I act that way?_ she wondered. When she saw Gene staring at Meifon like that she couldn't help feeling jealous. Were large breasts really that important to Gene? Melfina passed by a mirror and stared at herself in the reflection. She supposed she fit the definition of what people considered pretty. But was it the kind of pretty that Gene liked? He was so hard to read sometimes. _And I worked so hard to pick out a dress I thought he'd like._

Continuing her trek through the northern exhibit hall, Melfina lost herself in the exhibits. According to the museum's website which Jim had insisted they all familiarize themselves with, the Northern wing was dedicated to examples of cultural rather than personal expression. In one room, a simulacra of a jungle carved by the Ctarl Ctarl refracted light from off of the porcelain trunks and jade leaves, creating a shifting rainbow across the air. Another featured Silgrian religious paintings similar to the ones at the shrine on Heifong while in the Corbonite display, wooden carvings set on massive waterpad leaves floated on artificial pools. Along one wall, stone statues of reptiloid warriors stood in full armor as if waiting for the order to deploy and Melfina stopped for a closer inspection.

"They're Saurian," a voice said. Melfina spun around and standing behind her was a man in a knee length dark blue tunic that buttoned up the front to completely enclose his torso. "Forgive me," he said in an accent that was soft and genteel. "I didn't mean to startle you. It's just that I came back here for a break and I saw how interested you were."

"Oh, that's okay," Melfina assured him. The man stepped towards her and bowed slightly. He was a handsome man. A little shorter than Gene but still taller than her with features that were angular yet smooth, olive skin, rich brown hair and warm black eyes.

"My name is Shen Raja. I'm a researcher working in conjunction with the museum and a client of Ms Li. Are you one as well?"

"Actually my friends and I work for her on occasion. You said these statues were Saurian?"

"That's right," he nodded as he stepped beside her. "They really are quite remarkable. Although they are an artificially engineered race, they've established their own culture with a dignified warrior ethic that is distinctly unique. It's a shame that most humans see them only as simple minded brutes. These are just a sample of their collective identity and I'm proud to say that the Altair Museum of Art is one of the few institutions that grants them the recognition they deserve."

"I see," she said. "You must know a lot about these cultures."

"They are my very life. Come. Let me show you something amazing." Her curiosity piqued, Melfina followed after her guide as he led her to an adjoining room. This one was full of pillars comprised of countless honeycomb like tubes radiating out from a central axis. "These are all Sith chronicle sculptures," he lectured. "As I'm sure you know, humans and Sith have extreme difficulty in relations due to the Sith's communal social structure and communication barriers. And yet these sculptures speak a universal language. Mathamatics. Slight changes in tube width, color, and shape create a distinct pattern which can be deciphered and translated for human understanding. It is my hope that by deciphering them, cultural boundaries can be transcended, creating a dialogue which leads to understanding and coexistence."

"That's amazing," Melfina nodded. She actually felt a lot better. Melfina had always had an interest in art. In fact after the Leyline she had taken up drawing. However, aside from Suzuka, none of the others seemed to hold much interest for it. On one of their first dates after arriving on Oracion. Gene had taken her to a music recital in the park. And while he hadn't complained, she could tell that he was bored the entire time.

"Would you like to see something even more amazing?" Raja asked. Melfina knew that she should get back but Raja was such an interesting conversationalist and he seemed to have a lot in common with her. Maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

"Alright," she agreed.

* * *

Luck was on his side. By the time he had reached the reception Starwind and his crew had split up and gone their separate ways. Gene and Suzuka were at the bar, the kid was mingling with the crowd, the Ctarl was in the midst of destroying the buffet, and Melfina was heading towards the cultural artifact exhibit through the northern entrance. _Now's my chance_, he decided. Moving as if he were a bodyguard scanning the crowd, he made his way through the party and vanished into the same door she had just gone through. She was just up ahead, viewing some Saurian warrior statues when a man in a blue Achkan approached and began to converse with her.

_I was hoping to do this clean,_ he thought. _Let's just hope that guy has enough sense not to fight back. _He followed them further down the hall just as the man in the Achkan led her into a closed off room. He was just about to enter when he heard footsteps behind him. Retreating into the shadows behind a pillar, he watched as a security guard appeared from around a bend but something was off. Instead of patrolling the halls, the guard seemed to he heading for the same room Melfina had just gone in. So whoever had infiltrated the museum WAS after her. Reaching into his coat, his hand closed around his weapon when something cold and sharp pressed against the side of his throat.

"Don't move," a woman's voice warned.

* * *

As he expected, Aisha had already cleared out the first table and was now working her way through a second. It was like a plague of locusts had come through. Bits of stripped bones, empty trays, and hollowed out desert cups lay scattered all over what had once been a spread large enough to feed five people. Practically every face in the room was fixed in a look of shock and disbelief at the sight before them as Jim rubbed the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

"Hey Jim!" Aisha called as she carried a plate piled almost to the top of her head. "Take a break and let's eat!"

"Sure why not?" he mumbled. At least he had managed to hand out some of their cards. Taking what little Aisha hadn't touched, Jim joined her at one of the tables as a catering crew hustled to clean up the mess and restock the spread. As he ate, several guests passed them by and Jim couldn't help overhearing their comments.

"The Ctarl really are animals."

"No wonder they're rarely allowed out in public."

"The lizard is bad enough but let's hope the museum has a litter box set out."

Jim scowled at them behind their backs and found his appetite had gone down. Although he had hoped to draw in some new clients among the guests, that didn't mean he enjoyed having to deal with conceited over-privileged elitists who didn't know the first thing about real life.

"What's wrong Jim?" Aisha asked though a mouthful of pork bun. Jim turned back to Aisha and managed a smile. As frustrating as Aisha's impulsiveness could be, she was also a loyal friend who genuinely cared about him and the others. And in all honesty he admired her for her straightforward and free spirited nature.

"Nothing," he said. _Good thing for them those ears of hers shut down when she's eating_, Jim thought. He was just about to go back to his own meal when something fell on his shoulder. Looking up, Jim saw one of the caterers standing over him, his hand resting on Jim's shoulder.

"Excuse me sir," he said. "But would you and the young lady please come with me? We need to discuss your eating arrangements."

"Yeah sorry about the mess," Jim said. "Just talk to Meifon. She'll sort everything out." To his concern, the waiter didn't remove his hand. Instead it actually began to tighten.

"That wasn't a request sir."

"Hey!" Aisha yelled as she stood up. "Get your filthy hands off of Jim you..." but Aisha was cut off as a knife sprang out of the sleeve of the waiter's jacket and into his hand

"I suggest you do as I say," he warned as the tip was pressed against Jim's throat. "Unless you want the boy's blood all over the table."

* * *

After his talk with Suzuka and prying Fred off of him, Gene had retreated to a table next to the orchestra so the whiskey could have a chance to lose some of its affect. _That should do it_, Gene said. _Time to go patch things up with Mel_. He had just managed to stand up when someone called out to him.

"Excuse me sir?" Gene turned around and behind him was one of the museum's security staff. "We seem to have a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"It seems one of you party caused a scene at the buffet. We'd like to speak to all of you regarding it." _Buffet huh?_ Gene thought. _Way to go Aisha._ So why wasn't she throwing tables right and left? Gene's eyes shifted just in time to see Jim and Aisha being led to a fire exit. Something wasn't right. Aisha was never that calm and submissive. Especially when food was involved. "If you could sir?" Gene shrugged and followed after him. He wasn't going to find out what was up hanging around out here.

"Just a moment!" a gruff voice roared. From the bar, Duuz had seen what was happening and waded through the dining area towards them. "What is going on here? Starwind what did you do?"

"Sir please go about your business. This is a security matter."

"Don't give me that!" Duuz growled. "I am Platoon leader for the Links Group security division AND their counter-terrorism expert. If these people have done something to discredit the Links Group I demand to know what it is!" The caterers escorting Jim and Aisha turned towards him and Gene knew he'd better diffuse the situation while he still had some measure of control.

"Duuz take it easy," Gene said. "Whatever it is I'll handle it. Nice seeing you again by the way." Duuz glowered at Gene as the guard led him down the same corridor Jim and Aisha had been taken down.

* * *

At the very end of the north wing was a door marked NO ENTRY. The item contained inside was still under study before it could be revealed to the general public. Alongside the lovely young woman he had met, Raja escorted her towards the sealed off area. What he was doing went against protocol but it was so rare to meet someone who appreciated cultural art like he did.

"It's in here," he told her. Melfina read the sign and frowned.

"Are you sure this is alright?"

"I won't tell if you won't." His assurance seemed to ease her nervousness and he unlocked the door. She followed him inside and her eyes widened in surprise. Rising to the height of the two story room was an artifact unlike anything they had passed by. Resembling a gnarled tree carved out of stone, the object twisted and coiled out of its knobbed base in a form reminiscent of a dragon.

"What...what is it?" she asked.

"I call it the Akashic Resonator. I discovered it while surveying an uninhabited world on the eastern frontier."

"And why is it kept separate from the other exhibits?"

"Well," Raja explained, "It may seem like an ordinary sculpture but it's actually a highly advanced piece of technology from a culture that predates every known civilization in the galaxy. When exposed to a power source it picks up a signal from an unidentified source. Most of my colleagues have dismissed it as a response to background radiation. However, my own research has detected an extremely complex pattern which I believe to be the universal Akasha."

"The Akashic record you mean?"

"Exactly," he smiled. "I'm surprised you know of it. If so, than the Resonator can be a means to access that knowledge. It might even lead to the Galactic Leyline itself and all that it offers." When Melfina didn't answer, he looked to her and saw a nervous look on her face. "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing," she hurriedly said, though she seemed greatly shaken. "Excuse me. I really should be getting back to my friends." Melfina turned and hurried back towards the door when he called out to her.

"Did I do something to upset you? If so I apologize." Melfina stopped and turned back to him.

"It's not that. I'm sorry. You've been nothing less than polite. But there's something I need to do. Thank you for everything Raja." Suddenly, the door opened and Raja and Melfina turned to see a guard standing in the entrance.

"There you are," the guard said. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Raja heard a gasp as Melfina slowly stepped back.

"It...it can't be." Something was very wrong. The guard's face was hidden beneath his hat so Raja did not recognize him. However Melfina seemed to and she was clearly distressed. Stepping forward so he could defend her, Raja slowly reached for the stun knuckler he kept in his Achkan's right hip pocket.

"Who are you?" he demanded. The guard turned his attention to him and Raja was taken aback by the cold look in his violet eyes.

"So you're trying to steal her as well huh?"

* * *

The red eyed man had been so intent on stalking Melfina that he hadn't even noticed her until she was right on top of him. "Turn around," Suzuka ordered, the edge of her tanto pressed against his jugular. He turned to face her and Suzuka spread open his coat with her free hand. As she expected, a 9 mm pistol with a helical magazine hung in a reverse holster on his right hip. It didn't seem as if he was left handed though from how he had carried himself. Checking his left side, Suzuka found another weapon. A two foot metal rod hanging from his other hip.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "Why are you after Melfina? Are you with the Kei?"

"I'm not your enemy," he told her. "Not yet anyway."

"Nor will you get the chance. Now tell me." The air behind Suzuka suddenly changed and she realized someone was behind her. She spun around, her tanto repositioning for an underhand slash when something flew past her head and struck her would be attacker hard enough to break his jaw. On the floor before her, a man with his head wrapped in a black cloth lay motionless. He was dressed in loose fitting black clothes and by his side lay a dual short blade.

_A Raksha?_ she recognized. _What are they doing here?_ Suzuka spun back to her original target as he pulled back his rod which had extended to a full six feet. Before either of them could make a move, a second masked man dropped from the ceiling, a pair of cleaver like blades coming down on the man in the coat. He had just turned to meet the second attacker's strike when Suzuka pulled one of the pins holding her hair up and threw it. The needle pierced the assassin between the eyes and just like the first, he fell dead to the ground. All around them, six other Raksha seemingly materialized out of the walls. Some of them wielded the same dual bladed weapons while others mounted curved claws on their wrists or wide daggers protruding from their fists.

"I certainly wasn't expecting this," Suzuka quipped, drawing the sheathe of her tanto with her free hand.

"There's more going on than you know," the man in the coat told her. Faced with a mutual enemy, the two of them stood back to back. "Jericho."

"Excuse me?"

"You asked my name," he explained. "It's Jericho."

"I'll remember that." Better to have one less enemy to fight. Even if it was for a moment.

"I could have gotten him," he told her.

"As would I," she countered. The Raksha meanwhile brought up their weapons and charged towards them as the hall echoed with clashing steel.

* * *

As Gene and the others followed their escorts down the evacuation corridor, he made sure to take stock of his surroundings. So far, no doors appeared so he doubted they'd be ambushed from behind. And there were only three captors, the security guard and the two caterers. Of course since they had Aisha with them it might as well have been one. The real problem was Jim. The one escorting him held a knife to his throat to keep Aisha from getting any funny ideas. They'd have to find some way to get him off of Jim before they could take the others out.

Up ahead, a bend appeared in the corridor which the guard led them down and the group came face to face with two more men. Unlike the rest of them, they were dressed in more casual wear and also carried sub-machine guns. "Don't you think it's about time you told us who you really are?" Gene asked. The security guard smirked and turned towards him. And when he spoke, his voice had turned into a growling rasp.

"It's been a long time...Gene Starwind." _That voice_, Gene thought. _It can't be_. The guard reached to his face and pulled at one cheek, his features stretching before the mask of synth skin was torn free to reveal a familiar face marred with by a vertical scar across its mouth.

"MacDougall," Gene growled. "How the hell did you survive?"

"It's going to take better then you to kill me," Ron smirked. "I've been looking forward to this for a long time." Behind Gene, the second caterer pulled out a submachine gun of his own while the first kept his knife pointed at Jim's throat. Best to buy some time until a chance presented itself.

"You're wasting your time MacDougall. Melfina's no longer the Maiden of the Leyline. She's useless to you."

"So I've heard. The Kei seers witnessed everything. Losing his chance for immortality has put the Tendo King in quite a bad mood. I can imagine he'd pay a hefty sum for your head on a silver platter. Especially since without Hazanko, the other Kei leaders have been at each other's throats to be his new right hand."

"I'll send him a condolences card," Gene said. "You know, you must really be a glutton for punishment. How many times have I kicked your ass?"

"Don't get cocky," Ron warned. "You just got lucky before. Now you and the rest of your crew are going to learn just what happens when you fuck with the MacDougall Brothers. Oh and don't worry about Melfina. I'm sure Harry will take good care of her." What did he say? Harry? But Gene had seen him die at the Leyline. Then again he also thought he had seen Ron die so he couldn't ignore the possibility. And then the full realization hit him. Harry was somewhere in the building. Which meant he was after Melfina again. And Gene was stuck here screwing around with Ron. "Easy there," Ron pointed out as he saw Gene reach for his gun. "You don't want anything to happen to the kid do you?" Gene growled and lowered his hand. He hated to say it but he didn't see a way out of this.

Luckily for them, his gamble from earlier paid off. From behind, a sound like thunder echoed off the halls and the merc holding Jim hostage was knocked clear off his feet. The second merc turned to fire his weapon only for the bullets to bounce off the wide steel flat of Duuz's sword. With her Saurian partner providing cover defense, Valeria dashed forward, the tonfa she pulled from the back of her dress spinning as she swung it into the merc's arm, breaking it with a wet crack as she drove the short end right into his chin.

"Don't just stand there get them!" Ron ordered. The two mercs behind him rushed forward with their guns drawn but now that Jim was no longer in danger, Aisha leapt at them with a roar. Grabbing one by the throat, the enraged Ctarl lifted and swung him into his ally like a club, taking out both of them in one hit. Gene drew his gun and fired but the air in front of Ron shimmered and the bullets harmlessly bounced off of his light shield as he fled back down the hall. Any other time Gene would have chased after him but he had bigger problems.

"Come on!" he told Jim and Aisha. "We have to find Mel now!"

* * *

After securing the three surviving assailants with a some zip ties, Duuz set them against the wall just as Gene and his two friends ran past him. "Hey!" he heard Valeria call. "Gene wait! What's going on?" But the red haired outlaw ignored her as all three rushed back down the corridor they had just come down.

"Forget it for now," Duuz told her. "We'd better alert Meifon. We need to evacuate the guests and then search the museum to see if there's any more."

"So how did you know that Gene was in trouble?" Valeria asked.

"He said it was 'nice to see me again', Duuz said. "It's NEVER nice to see him."

* * *

Between the two of them, Suzuka and Jericho were able to dispatch the six Raksha with only moderate difficulty. She still wondered though why the Asura's assassins were doing here? And why did they attack her? Or maybe it wasn't just her. Perhaps Gene and the others were being targeted as well? It was then that Suzuka remembered why she was here.

"Melfina!" she cried. In all the fighting she had forgotten about her. Suzuka turned and ran into the room she had just seen Melfina vanish into. Inside was some kind of oversized avant-garde sculpture. And on the floor in front of it, a man in a blue Achkan lay unconscious. Melfina was nowhere to be seen. Kneeling down by his side, Suzuka lightly pat the man's cheek and he came to. "What happened?" she asked. "Where's the girl that was here?"

"That man," he groaned as he rubbed his head. "Tried to protect her. But his arm...cybernetic...knocked me out." Something clanged and Suzuka looked up to see a fire door standing open. While she was distracted, Jericho had taken the chance to sneak past her.

"Melfina!" a voice called from out in the exhibit hall. "Mel where are you?"

"Gene down here!" Suzuka answered. "Melfina's been taken. You," she said to the man who had tried to help her friend, "thank you for all you've done now stay here." Taking up her tanto, Suzuka gave chase down the hallway. She had to catch up to them while she still could.

* * *

Opening the alleyway fire escape, Harry MacDougal checked to make sure it was clear before stepping out, the unconscious form of Melfina slumped over his shoulder. After throwing aside that ass who was hitting on her, Melfina had tried to run but he put her in a sleeper hold until she passed out. He supposed he couldn't blame her for being shocked. Ron had told him of how his old body had been crushed by Hazanko. And poor Melfina had witnessed the entire thing.

"Don't worry," he told her. "You're safe now. I'll make sure you never get hurt again." She was so beautiful. And that bastard Gene didn't even appreciate it. If he would, he wouldn't have let her wander around without any protection. But after Ron took care of him, no one would ever come between him and Melfina again. Now he just had to get her to the car he had parked further down the street. A back alley route would ensure that they weren't seen. But before he could vanish around the bend, someone called out to him.

"Hold it!" Harry turned around and standing in the alley was a man in a dark grey coat. "Let her go now!"

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded. "You another one of Gene Starwind's crew?"

"Not your concern. Now put her down or else." Harry simply smirked. This guy had no idea who he was dealing with.

"I don't think so." His right cybernetic arm lifted up and with the right flex of his wrist, Harry triggered his hand to split open and reveal the gun build into his forearm, only to miss as the man darted to the right. "Son of a bitch!" he snarled as he fired again and again, only for his opponent to dodge each time as if he knew exactly where Harry would aim. Retracting his gun, Harry pulled back and got ready to punch when the man leapt and kicked off the wall, pulling some kind of rod out from his coat. _He's too far away to hit_, Harry smirked. He must have been planning to throw it, as if Harry didn't see it coming a mile away. His arm thrust out to catch the projectile when the rod suddenly extended at blinding speed and smashed into Harry's arm, shattering it apart as Harry fell to the ground.

"Ah shit!" he screamed. "My arm! What did you do to my arm?" Something clicked and Harry froze as he found himself staring down the barrel of a 9 mm pistol.

"Should have run," the man said just before a bullet winged his right bicep and he fell back against the wall.

"Harry move!" At the far end of the alley, Ron had appeared. "Come on we need to fall back for now!" No! He couldn't leave Melfina behind again. He had dropped her when his cyber arm was smashed but he still had his flesh and blood one. He could still grab her. The moment he reached for her though, a three shot burst impacted the ground and he fell back. From behind a light shield, the man in the coat traded fire with Ron and was now standing over Melfina. Once more she had been stolen from him. But it was just a temporary setback. She was born just for him and nothing would keep them apart.

_Wait for me Melfina_, he vowed as he climbed to his feet and ran off. _I swear I'll be back for you soon._

* * *

Blood flowed down Jericho's gun arm and his wound flared with each recoil, but thanks to the helical magazine he was able to outshoot the man with the scarred lip. Beneath him, the long haired man who had tried to kidnap Melfina scrambled to his feet and fled toward his comrade as they both vanished down another alley. Holstering both his weapons, he looked down to the girl lying unconscious at his feet and grimaced. The thought of kidnapping and holding a defenseless girl against her will disgusted him. But Jericho didn't have a choice. If the client was going to come through with his half of the deal, he'd have to keep his and make sure she stayed out of the Asura's grasp. Still, he'd only kill her if he had absolutely no other resort.

Grabbing her arm, Jericho hoisted Melfina up over his shoulder and ran off in the opposite direction. The flat was too close to the Starwind and Hawking office. He'd have to take her to his backup.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Shen Raja:**

Height: 5'10

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Black

Build: Slim

A archaeologist and anthropologist of mixed Chinese and Indian descent, Dr. Shen Raja is researching the same civilization that created the Galactic Leyline. His unorthodox theories have garnered a good deal of skepticism among his peers though his insight into cultural norms has been of huge help to Oracion's Academic and Diplomatic fields. He is going to play a major role in this story, especially in relation to Gene and Melfina.

**The Raksha**:

The Raksha are based on the Thuggee cult of India. As such, all of their weapons are based on traditional Indian weaponry: The metal sword whip (Urumi) the fist daggers (Katar) the wrist claws (Bagh Nakh) the dual blade (Haladie), the hatchets (Dao).

Jericho's Gun is essentially a Calico Liberty III pistol with a 50 shot helical magazine.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**TRUST**

Her nose turned up in the air, Aisha Clan-Clan sniffed as she tried to pick up a trail. Three thousand generations of the proud Ctarl-Ctarl lineage had given them the sharpest senses in the galaxy. Behind her, Gene stood with a cleched jaw alongside the others. After following Suzuka out to the alley, Mel was already gone although they had found the remains of what had once been a cybernetic arm along with the shash from Mel's dress. It looked like Harry had run into someone while making his escape with Mel. Even worse there was a spattering of blood which only made Gene even more desperate.

"Will you hurry it up already?" Gene yelled.

"Don't rush me!" Aisha snapped back. She knew he was worried about Mel. They all were but there were a lot of odors to sort through. It seemed as if some of the homeless were using this alley for a toilet. Finally, Aisha managed to pick out the trace of the perfume Mel was wearing for the reception. "Got it! This way!" With Aisha in the lead, all four of them rushed out the alley and into the street. The trail led them across the way to the museum parking garage and Aisha followed the trail all the way up to the second floor.

"Well?" Gene asked. Aisha sniffed everywhere but the trail had vanished amidst the smell of engine fumes.

"Nothing. He must have put her in a car and drove off."

"Well then don't just stand there follow that one then!"

"There's too many of them and they all overlap!"

"Just great!" Gene yelled. "Thanks for nothing Aisha!"

"Hey at least I'm trying rather than bitching about it!" she growled as Suzuka stepped between them.

"That's enough both of you!"

"Gene take it easy!" Jim told him. "I know you're upset but this won't help. We need to calm down and think of a plan while the trail is still fresh." Jim's words seemed to get through to Gene and he calmed down. After taking a deep breath to steady himself, Gene looked around and pointed up.

"Jim look." Aisha and the others followed his line of sight and saw a wireless security camera set into the roof of the garage. "You think you could hack into that?"

"No problem," Jim nodded. "I'll need to get Gillium first so..."

"Excuse me," someone interrupted. They turned around and there was the guy in the blue buttoned up tunic. The same one who had tried to help Mel. "I think I can be of assistance to you."

* * *

After a quick run to the car to get Gillium's drone along with their regular clothes and gear, Jim and the others followed Raja to the museum's security office where Meifon, Duuz, and Valeria were already waiting for them. Thanks to Raja's security clearance, Gillium was free to search the security logs without hindrance. It lucky for them Mel was so good at making friends. From what Jim understood, she and Raja had met while Mel was wandering the exhibit hall. He had even tried to defend her from Harry MacDougal but unfortunately was outmatched by Harry's greater experience in fighting. At the moment, Suzuka was describing her encounter with the one called Jericho and those masked assassins.

"You think he's working with MacDougall?" Gene asked.

"It's possible," Suzuka answered. "But judging by the damage done to Harry MacDougall's arm I doubt it."

"Maybe he was with the Raksha?" Meifon theorized. "That whole thing could have been a deception."

"Also unlikely," Duuz told them. "The Raksha may be hired thugs but they don't work with outsiders."

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" Aisha demanded. "Just who are these Rakusha anyway?"

"Raksha," Valeria corrected. "They're a clan of assassins. They used to be active in the Ban territories until they were chased out. I've heard rumors for a while that they've sided with the Asura Sect."

"Are you talking about that radical religious group?" Jim asked. "The ones who say they intend to wipe out wordy desires?"

"By killing anyone who doesn't accept their beliefs," Duuz confirmed. "They're nothing more than ordinary terrorists as far as I'm concerned."

"Excuse me everyone," Gillium spoke up. "I believe I've found it." On the main monitor, two separate screens were brought up. The first one showed the alleyway where Harry MacDougal emerged with Melfina's unconscious form slumped over his shoulder. Jim heard a growl but he wasn't sure if it was coming from Aisha or Gene. A few seconds later, a black haired man in a coat ran out after Harry.

"That's him," Suzuka nodded. As they continued to watch, Harry's bionic arm opened up to reveal a hidden gun. He fired but Jericho dodged each shot as he charged forward and thrust an extending rod straight through Harry's metal limb.

"He's quick," Aisha admitted. "For a human anyway." As Harry dropped Mel, Jericho pulled his own gun when a bullet grazed his arm. Well at least the blood wasn't Mel's. As Jericho hid behind a light shield, Harry ran off and when the bullets stopped, Jericho hefted Mel over his shoulder and vanished down the other direction shortly before they emerged as well.

"Well better him than Harry," Gene mused. On the second screen, footage of the parking garage began to play where Jericho reappeared with Mel still over his shoulder. He threw her into the back of a car before hopping into the driver's seat and pulling out.

"Okay but what do we do now?" Aisha asked. "We still don't know where he's taken Mel."

"I think I might have an idea," Jim said. "Gillium, zoom in on the front plate of his car."

"Right away Jim." The plate was magnified and Jim typed on his PA, adjusting the angle and refining the image.

"See that?" Jim asked as he pointed at a sticker on the upper right corner. "That's a rental company decal. Looks like he got it from Rigel Motorcade. These cars always have a GPS locator in case they don't get brought back. I can hack into their database and track where he's taken Mel."

"Do it," Gene ordered. Jim couldn't blame him for his impatience. The thought that Mel was in danger or hurt had to be tearing him up inside. Meanwhile, with Gillium giving backup from the Outlaw Star, Jim cracked the security on the Rigel Motorcade's database and found the license plate of Jericho's car.

"Almost...got it! Looks like he's heading towards the riverfront. There's a lot of abandoned buildings there but I can track the signal on my PA."

"Let's go then," Gene said.

"Hold on," Duuz interrupted. "You don't know what you might be walking into. For all you know, that guy could have an entire army with him."

"Duuz is right," Meifon agreed. "Let us finish securing the museum and then we can send some backup with you."

"We can't afford to wait," Gene told them. "Don't worry, we've dealt with long odds before. You stay here and take care of the other guests." While the museum had been evacuated after Duuz and Valeria had saved them from Ron MacDougall, several of the guests were still shaken. When they came back in, that Hoi person was screaming that he'd be suing everyone from the Links Group to the Mayor for reckless endangerment.

"If you say so," Valeria nodded. "We'll keep the police occupied so they don't try to stop you. Good luck" Packing up his gear, Jim extended a hand to the one that had helped them.

"Hey, thanks a lot Raja."

"Yeah," Aisha agreed. "You're alright with us!"

"I just wish I could do more," the dusky researcher said. "Good luck. I truly hope you can save her."

* * *

Her entire world was blanketed in a gray haze as Melfina felt herself rise up through the fog._ What happened?_ she wondered. _Where am I?_ The last thing she remembered was...

"Harry!" she cried out. The fog vanished in a white flash as Melfina lurched upward. She had seen him fade out of existence after he freed her from Gwen Khan's command code. But somehow he had come back to life. He had attacked Raja then turned his attention to her, seizing her in a choke hold before she could escape as everything went dark.

Taking a deep breath to calm down, Melfina looked around and saw that she was on a couch in some kind of office. It was spacious, bare plaster walls, and looked as if it had been abandoned for years. A thick layer of dust covered everything and on the far wall was a high dirty window.

"So you're finally awake," someone said. Melfina looked up expecting to see Harry but instead saw a man with short black hair sitting at a desk placed against the wall across from her. A long grey coat hung on the back of his chair while a bandage had been crudely stuck onto his right arm. At the moment, he was loading bullets into some kind of metal tube. He was a good five meters away from her and a door was right next to the couch. Melfina was good at running in heels so she decided to take her chance. She leaped to her feet and rushed for the exit when something yanked her back. She looked behind her and around her right wrist was a manacle which was fastened by chain to a wall conduit. "Sorry," he told her. "But you're stuck here for now."

"Please," she begged. "Let me go." To her surprise Melfina saw a hint of genuine regret in his dark red eyes.

"I'm sorry but I can't. That guy with the long hair almost got away with you. I need to keep you here so you can't get grabbed again." Melfina didn't understand. Had he rescued her from Harry? And if so why did he kidnap her? She needed to find out more.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" Setting down the tube, the man leaned forward and fixed her with a hard stare.

"Before I answer that there's something I need to know. Are you really a bio-android?" For a long time, the two of them looked at each other from across the room before Melfina finally answered.

"Yes. I am." The man stood up and approached her, his eyes scanning her from top to bottom.

"Amazing. If I didn't know any better I'd swear you were human. Anyway, you're name's Melfina right? You can call me Jericho. I was hired to keep the Asura Sect from getting their hands on you."

"The Asura Sect?" she repeated.

"They're a group of religious extremists," he explained. "I have a history of my own with them. And now they've targeted you."

"But why me? Is it because they know what I am?"

"Possibly," Jericho answered. "My client didn't tell me much in the way of details. Just where to find you and to keep you away from them."

"But I don't understand," she said. "If you're here to protect me than why couldn't you just go to Gene and the others?"

"Because this doesn't concern them," Jericho answered. "And I've got too much riding on this to put in the hands of people I don't know. Look, you've got no reason to trust me. And I really don't like holding a woman against her will. But this is something I have to do. The client's offering me something I've been searching for for a very long time. And until I get it, I intend to keep you close by." Returning to his desk, Jericho pulled a gun from its holster. The tube was slid into a notch along the top of the barrel and the bandage on his arm fell off. "Damn it!" he cursed as he tugged it free. On a nearby shelf, a medkit had been left out which Jericho opened to prepare a fresh bandage.

"Let me do that," Melfina offered. Jericho looked up to her with a doubting glance. "I can help you. And I've had a lot of practice with Gene and the others." He continued to stare at her before finally, he came over and gave her the kit.

"Don't try anything," he warned as he sat down beside her. Taking an antibiotic spray from the kit, Melfina examined the wound. It looked like a bullet had grazed Jericho across the bicep. Nothing serious but it still bled and could get infected if it weren't properly treated. She sprayed the wound and Jericho winced at the sting before Melfina applied a clean patch over it. _ I'll be okay_, she told herself as she wrapped gauze around his arm. _Gene will come for me. I know he will. _And despite the situation she had found herself in, she didn't feel as if she should be afraid of Jericho. He kind of reminded her of Gene in a way.

* * *

Though Gene had insisted he drive, Jim and the girls had overridden him. He sat in the passenger's side while Jim weaved in and out of traffic at the maximum speed limit. He supposed they had a point. Right now he was too emotional to drive safely and he couldn't help Mel if they got pulled over by the police.

_It's my fault_, he thought. _ I acted like an idiot and drove Mel off. That's why she got snatched. _It was just like the incident on Heifong all over again. Why did he always fail her when she needed him the most?

"Gillium," Jim called. "Is he still on the move?" In the back seat, Aisha and Suzuka sat with Gilium's drone in Aisha's lap.

"It appears he's stopped Jim. I've identified the address as an abandoned building supply warehouse. I've also found some information regarding his identity."

"So then who is he?" Aisha asked.

"Jericho. AKA-Jericho the Nomad. He's a freelance mercenary. No ship. No birth certificate. No permanent citizenship. It's quite peculiar. His earliest record of residence is on Blue Heaven about three years ago. Since then he's been itinerant around the western frontier. I'm afraid that's all there is. There are no records or evidence of where he came from. It's almost as if he appeared from nowhere."

"Does it really matter?" Gene commented. "He took Mel and that's all I need to know."

"Gene," Suzuka said, "I can understand your feelings but I don't think we should be quick to challenge Jericho without learning more."

"Where is this coming from?" he wondered.

"When the Raksha attacked," she explained, "he and I fought them off together."

"Yeah well even if he's not with them," Jim pointed out, "he probably just wanted to make sure no one grabbed Mel but him."

"But that's my point," Suzuka countered, "if that was all he was after why did he stay to fight? He had every reason to run off and leave me to face them on my own but he didn't. He told me there was more going on then we knew. So until we can properly interrogate him we shouldn't do anything rash." Someone snickered and Gene looked into the mirror to see a Cheshire grin appear on Aisha's face.

"Are you sure that's your only reason?"

"What are you getting at?"

"I think you like him." Suzuka's normally snow white complexion flushed bright red

"Th...that has nothing to do with it!"

"That's not a no," Aisha sang. Despite the maelstrom of emotions swirling within him, Gene couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Never a dull moment huh?" Jim asked as Aisha and Suzuka continued to bicker.

* * *

Jericho stared down at the girl he had kidnapped who was now bandaging his gunshot wound. It wasn't just that she hadn't tried to fight back or run from him. She genuinely seemed concerned about him even though the wound wasn't that serious.

"There you are," she said as she tied off the gauze. "Just keep it clean and you should be fine."

"Thank you," he finally said. "But why?" Melfina smiled up at him. It was a warm, gentle smile, but a little sad as well.

"I don't like seeing anyone get hurt," she explained. "Especially if it's because of me. You got this wound because you saved me didn't you?"

"It doesn't mean anything," he told her. "It just happened to work in my favor."

"Maybe. But somehow, I feel as if you would have done so even if it hadn't." Jericho frowned and stood up off the couch.

"Don't talk like you know me," he said. "I've already told you that I'm only doing this for my own benefit." He had just thrown his coat back on when he saw the apologetic look on her face.

"I understand. This thing you're after. It must be very important to you." Once again, Jericho found himself wondering if Melfina really was an android. Her interactions and her behavior wasn't just a replication of human behavior and emotions. She genuinely seemed to feel them. But there was something else as well. A feeling of familiarity that he couldn't quite place.

"It is," he answered.

"May I ask what? Maybe there's something I could do to help." Jericho was hesitant to answer. His past was difficult to talk about in more ways than most. Then again considering why she was here perhaps she deserved to know.

"The truth is..." he said, only to stop as he heard something.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Quiet," he told her. There it was again. Something was outside the window. Four of them it sounded like. He had just begun to reach for his gun when they smashed through the warehouse window. Melfina gave a startled cry as he spun and fired, hitting one before the other three began bounding off the furniture and walls around him. His staff flew from its holster as he spun out of one's way and brought the short rod down on his head. A second stabbed at him with a katar but Jericho deflected the blow and shot him at point blank. Another cry caught his ear and he saw the third trying to drag away Melfina, the chain he had secured her with the only thing keeping from being taken. The assassin pulled it taught and prepared to break it with a hand strike as Jericho grabbed the Haladie double blade from the first Raksha, hurtling it through the air to bury itself in the Raksha's back.

Knowing that this was just the first wave, Jericho rushed to Melfina's side and smashed the chain with a strike of his rod. "Move it!" he yelled. The two of them ran out into the warehouse's second floor storage when a shrieking whistle cut through the air. "Down!" Jericho threw them both to the floor as three Chakram throwing rings flew through where his head had been and buried themselves in the stack of crates behind them. A shadow fell from overhead and they looked up to see another Raksha dropping down on them from the ceiling. Jericho waited until the last moment and extended his rod, the six foot haft striking the assailant in mid air and knocking the wind out of him as Jericho threw him into another pile of crates. Leaping to his feet, Jericho helped Melfina stand when another group appeared out of the shadows and rushed towards them.

"Over there!" he ordered. Further along the back wall was the door to the main stairwell. Melfina followed his direction while Jericho holstered his gun and, with both hands driving the impact, swung his staff hard enough to knock one of the crate stacks over. Judging by the crunch he heard at least one of them had been crushed by the weight while the rest had fallen back, buying them some time to get away. Melfina meanwhile was struggling with all her might to open the stairwell door.

"It's locked!" she said. Shoving her aside, Jericho shifted his weight and drove his heel as hard as he could against the metal door, kicking it open with a loud clang. He and Melfina escaped into the stairwell just as something flashed from down below and Jericho turned on his light shield to deflect the sudden attack. On the platform beneath them, another Raksha appeared with dozens of throwing knives attached to his tunic which he began hurtling at them one after the other. With Melfina behind him and the Raksha unrelenting in his attack, Jericho had no choice but to keep his shield raised against the constant barrage.

"Keep going!" he yelled as he pushed her on ahead. "Head upstairs and don't look back!"

* * *

Emerging from the car, Gene frowned as he looked over the area that Jericho buy had taken Mel. As one of the poorer sections of Altair, the riverfront had been a key economic source in the colony's early days. But as the guilds and syndicates took over, revenue shifted more towards trade and mining, leaving the manufacturing industry to wither and die. Faded and crumbling buildings, some of which took up entire city blocks, loomed all around them while broken windows gazed down at them like empty eye sockets. The entire district was desolate save for a few stray animals which made it a good place to hide for anyone who had taken a helpless girl hostage.

"Do you have a lock?" Gene asked. Jim opened his PA and adjusted its settings.

"Just a second," his young partner assured him. "Found the signal. It's coming from that warehouse over there." Gene followed Jim's direction and just past the old factory they had parked in front of was a three story building. Pulling his shotgun and pistol, Gene gestured to the others to follow him.

"Let's move in."

"Hold on," Aisha interrupted. "I hear something."

"Watch out!" Suzuka warned. Gene heard the whistling just before Suzuka dashed in front of him, her bokuto a blur as a trio of metal rings fell to the ground. Each one sliced in half down the middle. No sooner had she done than something moved in the dark overhead as more of the Raksha dropped towards them with weapons drawn. "Gene, Jim!" Suzuka told them. "Go get Melfina!."

"Go on!" Aisha added. "We'll handle them!"

"Okay thanks!" Gene said. One of the Raksha charged straight for him and Gene fired. The assassin flipped out of the way, bounding off a building side when a gust of wind from Suzuka's bokutp sliced into him. As Gene and Jim raced towards the warehouse, Aisha roared behind them as she began tossing the Raksha right and left. A familiar pop-bang from overhead caught their attention and they looked up to see flashes of gunfire on top of the warehouse roof. "Jim this way!" Turning towards the factory, Gene shot off the chain holding a nearby door off and raced inside. They had to find a roof access immediately.

* * *

Another door loomed before them and like the first one, flew open with a firm kick. Jericho shoved Melfina out onto the roof, pausing only long enough to toss a grenade back down the stairwell. A sudden boom and the shockwave from the blast took caved in part of the wall. _That should slow them down_, he hoped.

"That way!" he ordered. A ladder set against the back wall led down to the rear loading docks where he had parked the car. If they could reach it they could get away. Jericho grabbed Melfina's hand and pulled him after her when a Raksha suddenly jumped up from the rungs to cut them off. Jericho opened fire but the assassin leapt out of the way as he uncoiled the Urumi blade around his waist and snapped it towards them. The coiling ribbon of steel wrapped around the gun's barrel and yanked it out of his hand to send it hurtling over the ledge. More Raksha emerged from the stairwell and surrounded them as they drew katars and haladies, their blades rotating as they circled around them.

"Stay down," he warned. Melfina did as she was told and crouched with her head covered just as the Raksha charged. Jericho's staff extended and nailed the first in the throat before spinning it over his head and deflecting another's haladie. Around Melfina he moved, his staff spinning like a helicopter blade against any who dared come into reach. A Raksha stabbed at him with his katar but Jericho entwined his staff around his arm and altered his trajectory, sending him face first into the roof as he spun around and delivered a roundhouse kick over Melfina's head to send one that had snuck in flying into his comrades.

_How many of these guys are there?_ he wondered. _And why isn't the one with the Urumi attacking?_ The Raksha had to be planning something. Best to get out of here while they still could. A flex of his wrist and the five shockers he had hidden up his coat sleeve fell into his hand. A quick toss and the thumb sized grenades lit up the ceiling with flashes of light and loud bangs that left the Raksha stunned.

"Move it!" Grabbing onto Melfina's wrist, Jericho pulled her to his feet and ran with her all the way to edge of the roof.

"Wait what are you doing?" she cried.

"What's it look like?" Over a 20-foot gap, the edge of the adjacent factory came into view.

"I can't jump that far!"

"But I can!" Before Melfina could argue any further, Jericho's arm went around her narrow waist and lifted her up beside him as he launched them both into the air. They were halfway across the gap when something slashed across Jericho's back, throwing him off his trajectory to come just short of the factory ledge. His staff hooked over the far ledge though the jar of the landing shook Melfina loose and she started to fall just before Jericho grabbed her hand. On the edge of the warehouse, the Urumi Rakshi flailed his weapon and yipped for the others to move in.

"Jericho!" Melfina begged. "Help me!" _Do whatever you have to do to keep her out of their hands_, his client had told him. _Even if you have to kill her to do it._ If he just let her fall, his job would be finished. Already he could feel the numbness spreading across his back. Urumis didn't do much damage unless they cut a major blood vessel but the Raksha boosted their effectiveness with poison. The fall was only 30 feet and he had survived higher. But as he turned to the girl dangling from his arm, the fear in her eyes gave him pause. He had seen eyes like that before. Pleading, desperate, trusting him to save her.

"Hold on," he save. "Don't let go." Slowly, Jericho pulled her up, blood flowing from the cut in his back as the poison worked his way deeper into his body. A pair of shadows crossed over them and two Raksha leapt across the gap, their wrist claws poised to strike when gunfire struck them down in midair. More bullets impacted the warehouse ledge and the Urumi Raksha retreated.

"Mel!" someone yelled. Jericho and Melfina both looked up and gazing down at them was a blonde haired boy.

"Jim!" Melfina cried. The boy extended his hand and Melfina reached up to grab it as a familiar red haired man in a brown trench coat appeared and together they pulled her up to safety.

"Are you okay?" Gene asked.

"I am now," Melfina answered as she wrapped her arms around them both.

"A little help here?" Jericho asked. Both Gene and the boy glared at him in response.

"Why should we?" Jim asked. "After what you pulled we should let you fall."

"Jim no!" Melfina begged as she pulled away from Gene. Grabbing on to Jericho's wrist, Melfina strained as hard as she could before Jim and Gene joined in and together pulled him up onto the roof. Once on stable ground, Jericho reached into his coat and pulled out a thimble sized container. The bitter tasting antidote flowed down his gullet and feeling started to creep back into him. Unfortunately the poison had already spread. He wasn't going to be able to hold his own for much longer.

* * *

Now that Mel was safe it was time to get some answers. "Alright start talking," Gene demanded. "What the hell do you want with Mel?" Jericho didn't answer so Gene drew his shotgun and took aim at the merc's head. "I won't ask again," he warned as someone grabbed his wrist.

"Gene wait," Melfina pleaded. "Jericho saved me from Harry. And he also protected me from those men in black. Let me try. Please?" Gene looked into her rich brown eyes and groaned as he holstered his weapon.

"Alright give it your best shot." Mel turned back to Jericho who looked as if he was about to pass out. Sweat beaded his brow and his breath was ragged.

"Jericho," she said as she kneeled down, "you have to tell us why you're doing this. You're injured and we can help you."

"That is no longer a concern." All four of them looked up where a figure stared down at them from the top of the factory's smokestack. She was thin, almost ethereal, with hair black as night and skin so white it shined in the moonlight. A straight sword hung from her hand and she was dressed in silver robes trimmed in gold that only further enhanced her otherworldly beauty.

"So you're the one in charge huh?"

"I am Oboro of the Asura," she answered. "49th disciple of Master Tenzen. You will hand Melfina over to me."

"Not happening," Gene said as he took aim. "Now get out of here before I get rough."

"Don't underestimate her." Leaning on his staff, Jericho managed to pull himself up. "The Asura Sect are all Qigong users. There's no telling what techniques she uses."

"Well than I shall demonstrate," Oboro offered. Stepping forward, the willowy assassin fell to the ground with the grace of a feather only to vanish in the shadows.

"Mel," Gene said, "stay here with Jim. Jim, if he tries anything make him pay."

"I'm on it."

"Gene please be careful," Mel pleaded. With his pistol in one hand and his shotgun in the other, Gene advanced into the shadows along the factory roof. _Sneaky little minx aren't you?_ he thought. Where was she hiding? And why did it feel so cold all of a sudden?

* * *

Suzuka spun on the balls of her foot and her bokuto slashed the last two Raksha attacking her. Behind her, Aisha's iron hard skin shattered the haladie blade of her final opponent before a hard cross sent him flying through a nearby window. "These guys aren't so tough."

"Don't get careless," Suzuka warned. "These were most likely the foot soldiers. Their leader has to be somewhere around here so let's find Gene and..."

"Hey is it getting cold around here?" Aisha shivered. Come to think of it did seem as if there was a chill in the air. "Hey look over there!" From out of the alleys, a fog was rolling in off the riverfront, flooding into the streets until Suzuka could barely see two feet in front of her.

"This fog isn't natural," Suzuka realized. "It has to be from the Raksha's leader. Aisha, can you find Gene's scent?" Aisha's shadow dropped to the ground and sniffed the cracked asphalt.

"Got it. Follow me Suzu!" Aisha bound past her on all fours and Suzuka chased after her. Wherever the source of this fog was, she had a feeling Gene wouldn't be far away.

* * *

Gene was so intent on looking for where Oboro would attack from that he didn't even notice the fog until it rose up over his face. _Is this some kind of Tao spell_? he wondered. He didn't hear the usual chant but what else could it be? What was it Jericho had said the Asura were? Key-gone users? He made a note to ask Suzuka about it later as something caressed him across his back and Gene turned to fire, the bullet ricocheting off a pipe as a woman's laugh echoed around him.

"You'll need to do better than that." Gene's gaze snapped from one direction to the other but he couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. It sounded as if she were using the surrounding pipes, rafters, and utility sheds to create an echo effect. Well he couldn't stay here forever. He'd have to lure her out. Closing his eyes, Gene sniffed the air. His nose wasn't as acute as Aisha's but there was one scent he had trained to track ever since he was in his teens. A woman's perfume. A scent like lilacs approached him from behind and Gene spun, his shotgun firing a spread shot into the fog. _Did I get her?_ he wondered. As if in response, a shadow suddenly floated by his side and something flashed as the shotgun was knocked from his hand.

"Shit!" Gene cried out as he fired his pistol only for his attacker to vanish back into the mist. So that was her plan. First use this fog to cover herself, then disarm him until she could finish him off. Crouching to the ground, Gene closed his eyes until once more the smell of lilacs came towards him and he fired. From out of the fog, Oboro slashed at him but Gene brought up his other hand, the knife he had pulled humming as the vibrating blade struck the sword and a flash of sparks lit up the fog around him. Gene was able to make out Oboro's eyes widening in surprise as her sword bounced off the impact.

"A viblade," she said as she retreated back into the fog. "You truly are as surprising as I've heard Gene Starwind."

"Yeah well I've been treating myself to some upgrades lately." The viblade was just one of Gene's new tricks. In contrast to his old unpowered knife, the viblade used a hypersonic generator powered by a battery pack in the pommel to amplify cutting power. And just like the merchant had promised, it could even block swords enhanced by Tao magic. Still, the battery only supplied enough power for two minutes of continuous use. He'd have to use his faithful trump card but first he'd have to counter her trick with one of his own.

"Gene help!" Jim called, just before a gunshot and ring of metal clashing against metal. Gene cursed and turned to run back to where he had left Jim and Mel when something dropped in front of him. He reflexively fired only for his gun to once more be knocked from his hand as Oboro pressed her attack, necessitating Gene to raise his light shield to keep his throat from being slit.

* * *

_What the hell's going on out there?_ Jim wondered. The fog had rolled in out of nowhere to completely blanket the factory roof. Occasionally a gunshot would echo from out of the fog so at least he knew Gene was still alive. Beside him, the guy who had tried to kidnap Mel suddenly shifted his position.

"Hold it!" Jim ordered, the short revolver in his hand aiming right at Jericho's head. He wasn't near as good a shot as Gene but even he could hit a target at this range.

"Something's coming," Jericho said with a ragged gasp. From what Jim could see, a gash had been cut into his back and blood stained the rear of his coat but it didn't look serious enough to affect him that much. Jim cocked his ear but he didn't hear a thing. It had to be a trick to try and grab Mel again.

"How dumb to you think I..." and Jim flinched as a knife dropped into Jericho's hand and he threw it over the ledge. A _schlick_ of metal piercing flesh just before something fell to the ground below as Jericho drew his staff and shoved Mel and Jim behind him.

"Get back!" he ordered just as something dark moved though the fog. Jim fired but missed as the figure leapt out of the way and more of them began jumping all around them.

"Gene help!" Jim called. He emptied his gun but each shot failed to connect. Something whistled through the mist and Jericho spun his staff as more of those metal rings flew through the air. A Raksha suddenly appeared next to their right and slashed with his double blade only for Jericho to intercept before cracking the butt of his haft across their attacker's jaw and knocking him over the ledge.

"Look out!" Melfina yelled. Something coiled through the air like a snake and Jericho swung to knock it aside only for the metallic ribbon to bend around his staff and cut into his arm. Jericho hissed and his arm slowly began to loose its grip on his staff.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked. He still didn't fully trust him but the guy had saved him and Mel from attack. Meanwhile, three more Raksha appeared out of the mist, their weapons drawn and ready to strike

* * *

Gene's light shield was holding up against the assault but each strike from Oboro's thin sword impacted like a jackhammer. How could someone so dainty possibly hit that hard? And so long as she kept him on the defensive he couldn't retaliate. To make matters worse his shield was starting to overheat.

"It's such a shame," Oboro smirked. "You are quite handsome. I would have enjoyed taking you as a lover."

"Appreciate the offer but I already have a girlfriend," Gene snarked. "And no you can't have her either."

"You needn't worry. She will be following you soon after so you won't be separated for long." _Oh you just crossed the line!_ Gene swore. A sudden movement in the fog caught his eye and Gene readied himself for another opponent when he heard a familiar growl. _It's about time_, he thought as Aisha leapt out of the fog. Her claws swiped at Oboro but the assassin leapt into the air in a spiral and avoided her attack.

"Honestly Gene," Aisha snarked. "How could you let someone so scrawny give you so much trouble?"

"She's tougher than she looks," he answered as they stood back to back. "Where's Suzuka?"

"She's helping Jim and Mel." Good. At least he knew they were safe. Now it was time to take care of Oboro. "Aisha, can you track her in the fog?"

"Of course I can," she bragged. Reaching to his belt Gene pulled his backup revolver and began to load some of his "special" bullets.

"I need you to find her and chase her here."

"As if. I'll finish her myself."

"We don't have time to waist for you to run around trying to catch her. Just do it so we can get Mel out of here before any more of them show up."

"Fine," she groaned. "But you'll owe me one for this." Aisha bounded off into the mist while Gene crouched and rolled beneath one of the higher pipes. He already knew Jim was going to give him grief for this.

* * *

With a second dose of the Raksha's poison now coursing through his system, Jericho's arm went soon went limp. His breathing became even more shallow and the entire world began to tilt. Now the remaining Raksha had them surrounded.

"Listen," he told the boy, "take her and run. I'll try and distract them so you can get away." His remaining hand shifted to a halfway grip and Jericho readied to charge when a sudden gust blew away their section of the fog to expose their attackers.

"It's Suzuka!" Melfina cried. From out of the fog, a white blur trailing a mane of midnight black hair dashed out with all the speed and grace of the wind. Jericho knew Suzuka was capable from how she handled herself at the museum but this was something else entirely. Her wooden sword cut down the first two Raksha as though it were the finest steel. She then turned her attention to the Urumi Raksha who retreated back as his weapon spiraled towards her. Suzuka swung at empty air and Jericho felt the pressure from the shockwave that she had created turn back the coiling razor to wrap around its user. Bound and cut by his own weapon, the final Raksha was unable to free himself when Suzuka closed the distance and finished him off.

"Are you all alright!" she asked as he came towards them.

"Yeah," Jim said. "Thanks a lot Suzuka."

"What about you Melfina? You weren't hurt were you?"

"No. I'm okay," Melfina assured her.

"That's good," she nodded as she cast a stern glance to Jericho. "Now then, you owe us an explanation." Unfortunately it looked like they were going to have to wait. As the adrenaline worked its way out if his system, Jericho's legs failed him and he pitched forward as someone grabbed him and he felt his face pressed into something soft and warm.

_It smells like violets_, he thought as he passed out.

* * *

Suzuka hadn't even realized she had grabbed onto Jericho until his weight caused her to drop to her knees. Even more embarrassing, his face had landed right in her bosom. "Oh no Jericho!" she heard Melfina cry as she and Jim kneeled down beside her.

"What's wrong with him?" Jim asked. Suzuka felt his forehead and was surprised to see he had a fever. On a hunch, she checked his eyes and found his pupils dilated.

"I think he's been poisoned," she explained. "The Raksha coat their weapons with Datura extract. We need to find him a cure before his respiratory system shuts down." No sooner had she said so then Melfina began rummaging through Jericho's coat. "Melfina?"

"When Gene and Jim arrived, he drank something from inside of his coat. It must have been an antidote. He might have some more. Please we have to help him. If he hadn't protected me those men would have taken me." Suzuka nodded and with Jim's help began to dig through Jericho's pockets.

"Is this it?" Jim asked, a thimble sized cannister in his hand. Suzuka opened the lid and sniffed it.

"Calabar bean extract," she confirmed. Setting Jericho against the ledge, Suzuka tilted his head back and poured the serum down his throat. Almost immediately, his fever vanished and his breathing returned to normal. "He should be alright now." Suddenly, a flash of orange lit up the fog shrouded roof as a human figure was lifted into the sky and sent crashing into the river.

* * *

Aisha couldn't believe how ungrateful humans could be some time. Didn't Gene realize how simpler it would be to just let her take care of that girl in the robe? As if a skinny thing like her could put up a fight against a Ctarl-Ctarl. Well whatever. He was going to owe her a huge barbecue feast when this was over.

Aisha sniffed the air but the humidity from the fog was dampening her target's odor. But scent wasn't her only way to track her. Aisha's ears twitched as she turned her head. She could hear Gene's breathing from where she had left him. As well as Jim, Suzu, and Mel over on the far side of the roof. Finally she found who she was looking for. Her breath was slow, her heartbeat so soft it was almost a whisper. Silken shoes raced towards her and Aisha turned around to swipe her claws, only to miss before something cut across her shoulder and she yelped in surprise.

"Why you little!" she growled. So she was skilled enough to cut a Ctarl huh? Well as impressive as that was it had also signed her death warrant. The assassin fell back but now that she had located her, Aisha continued the pursuit. Her prey attempted to strike back but Aisha's claws deflected the blade, filling the air with the ringing impacts. Aisha's stubbornness was beginning to get to her opponent as her porcelain like face began to show signs of concern. And because she was so focused on Aisha, she hadn't noticed how she had been herded back to where Gene had hidden himself. "Gene now!"

* * *

At Aisha's signal, Gene sprang up from his hiding place as Aisha leapt back and out of the way. Caught off guard by his trap, Oboro tried to flee but with her control weakened by Aisha's assault, she was now too slow to avoid it. Gene fired his revolver and Oboro attempted to deflect the bullets with her sword, only to break open the phosphorescent slugs and covering herself with a bright glowing powder.

"Got you!" Gene yelled. Oboro faded back into her mist but with the glow powder staining her clothes she could no longer hide. In his other hand, Gene pulled his Caster, the rings glowing bright orange as the #14 shell was charged and fired toward his target. The glowing target dodged out of the way but now that she was in his sights her fate was sealed. The bolt of energy altered direction in midflight, following Gene's line of sight and arced back towards her, impacting Oboro in a flash of orange light and sending her flying off the factory roof to splash into the river below.

"Is she dead?" Aisha asked.

"Well the fog is lifting so I'm guessing yes. Nice work Aisha."

"Whatever would you and the others do without me?"

"Maybe save a fortune on groceries," he joked.

"Oh ha ha ha," she said as they walked back to the others. "Just for that, I'm ordering the deluxe barbecue." As the last of the fog vanished, Jim and the others appeared with Jericho leaning unconscious against the ledge.

"Hey everything okay?" As soon as he approached, Melfina stood up and approached him.

"Gene I'm sorry," she said. "If I hadn't wandered off you and the others wouldn't have been put in danger." Laying his hands on her narrow shoulders, Gene pulled her into an embrace.

"Mel no it's not your fault," he told her. "This all happened because I acted like an idiot at the party. I'm just glad you're safe."

"We all are," Jim added. "But did you really have to use a Caster shell? Don't you remember how much harder it is to find those things around here?"

"Hey I'd like to see you do better," Gene shot back.

"So what do we do with him?" Aisha asked. All eyes turned to the unconscious form of Jericho.

"I guess we can't leave him here," Gene decided. "Let's take him back to the shop. We'll interrogate him after he wakes up." Later, down on the ground, Jim managed to locate Jericho's car and drive it up to where they had parked.

"Aisha and I will take Jericho in his and follow after you," he told them.

"Just a moment Jim," Gilliam's drone spoke up. While Jim had gone in search of Jericho's car, he had Gillium run a diagnostic scan on their new friend to make sure no complications from the poison came up. "I've found something I think you need to see."

"What's wrong Gillium?

"I think you should see for yourself." Plugging his PA into Gilliam's drone, Jim downloaded the data and his eyes widened in surprise.

"No way," he said as he looked at Jericho. "That's impossible."

"What is it Jim?" Melfina asked. Jim turned the screen towards them and displayed a graph of some kind. In between the larger flowing waves, a second line of sharper, more tightly packed signals ran through the middle.

"This is a scan of Jericho's neural activity," he explained as he pointed to the central line. "See this, Gilliam's sensors detected a second signal."

"So what he has two brains?" Gene wondered.

"I've only seen this once before," Jim continued. "Do you all remember when Gwen Khan tracked us to this space station? Mel, after he put you in suspension, I had Gillium keep a close watch on your condition. Your nervous system had the exact same dual pattern." The realization of what Jim was trying to say began to sink in and Gene stared at Jericho in shock. Was it really possible?

Was Jericho actually another bio android?


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Friend or Foe**

_(Blue Heaven 1 month ago)_

_The mens' room at the bar was packed so Jericho decided to use an alternative. Stepping out the service door into the alley, he made his way around to the back of the building. And judging by the smell, he wasn't the first one to come back here. Slipping on a pair of sunglasses, he checked to make sure the coast was clear. The shades were more than just a fashion statement. A mirror in the right lens allowed him to see behind so no one would creep up on him. Nothing worse than being caught with your pants down. The way behind him was empty so he undid his fly and had just started when someone called out to him._

_"Excuse me. A moment please." In the mirror's reflection, a man had suddenly appeared. The light shining down the alley from the promenade hid his face in backlight but he sounded in his sixties at least. How did he manage to get the drop on him? Jericho hadn't heard or even seen his shadow approach. It was almost as if he materialized out of nowhere._

_"I'm not looking for company," he said. "And even if I was you're not my type."_

_"Oh no no I fear you've misunderstood. You are Jericho the Nomad are you not?"_

_"Depends on who's asking."_

_"To put it simply I wish to hire your services," the man explained. "There is a young lady whose life is in danger from the Asura. I understand you have a history of your own with them."_

_"Care to tell me how you know that."_

_"Let's just say I am very well informed." Finishing up, Jericho pulled up his fly though he kept his eye on the stranger's reflection._

_"I'm listening."_

_"Her name is Melfina. And it seems that the Asura leadership has plans for her. I cannot allow that. Neither can I overstress the importance of keeping her away from them. Even at the cost of her own life." So this guy wanted him to kill an innocent woman? Maybe he should just crack this guy's skull on the ground right now._

_"I'm no assassin. Piss off." The stranger crossed his arms and hummed in annoyance._

_"I felt this would happen. I told her we could find others but no. She wouldn't approve of anyone but you. Really she can be so frustrating sometimes."_

_"What the hell are you talking about?"_

_"My colleague. It would be so much easier to just eliminate the root of the problem but she refuses to see logic. And unfortunately I cannot act without her approval. So I am prepared to make you an offer. So long as you keep her out of their hands I will grant you the very thing you have been searching for." Now Jericho knew this guy was full of shit. _

_"You've wasted enough of my time. Don't bother me again." He had just passed by when the stranger suddenly turned and reached for him. Jericho spun and pulled his staff, only to hit empty air as the figure vanished. S__omething tapped the back of his skull and Jericho's entire body spasmed as a surge of images flooded his mind; A house, people, none of which he knew but were somehow familiar. The shock was overwhelming and he collapsed gasping to the dirty alley floor. "What," he gasped, "what the hell are you?"_

_"None of your concern. Now, are you interested or not?" Slowly, his head feeling like lead, Jericho pulled himself to his feet._

_"Tell me more..."_

* * *

As he exited the shower, Gene stretched the last kink out of his back. After returning to the shop, they had rock-paper-scissored to determine where to put their guest and Gene had lost. As a result, Jericho had been sequestered in his room while Gene had been forced to bunk on the living room couch. At least the others had agreed that he wouldn't have to take a turn keeping Jericho under watch so he didn't try to run off with Mel. As he toweled off his hair, who should he run into but Suzuka on her way to relieve Aisha, her usual morning cup of green tea in her hands. "So how's our guest?" he asked.

"Still sleeping," she said. "It seems with all the exertion he put himself through, the Raksha's poison took a lot out of him." Gene hummed as he tossed his towel over his shoulder.

"Well if he doesn't wake up soon there's always the old bucket of ice water," Gene decided. "By the way Suzuka, does 'key-gone' mean anything to you?"

"You mean Qigong?" Suzuka corrected. "It's a variation of Tao."

"So it is magic."

"Not quite," she continued. "Senjutsu, the Tao used by the Kei, involves drawing on ambient qi to produce an effect. Qigong utilizes qi from within. I myself use it as the basis of all my secret techniques. May I ask how you know of it?"

"Jericho. He said that Oboro girl and all the other Asura were users. Have you ever dealt with them?"

"I once took a job regarding one of their members. From what I understand, they used to be a harmless ascetic cult based out of Tempa. But 10 years ago, a man called Tenzen took over the movement and the Asura became an underground terrorist group."

"Where's their territory?" Suzuka shook her head.

"It's not that simple. The Asura aren't like pirates. They don't stake out territory. Instead they infiltrate and operate within others'. That's why they're so hard to root out."

"So they could strike anywhere or at anytime," Gene theorized. "Well it's nothing we haven't dealt with before. And I doubt they want to attract attention from the Asteroid B so at least we know they can't send anything larger than what we dealt with last night." Continuing on his way downstairs, Gene was greeted to the sight of Jim working at his desk. "Any clues about where the MacDougals are?"

"I hacked into the spaceport's system but didn't find any ship that matches the El Dorado's description," Jim answered. "They must have landed somewhere outside the city."

"They'll be back," Gene predicted. He still didn't know how Harry had come back to life but the next time he came near Mel, Gene would put him down for good. Leaving Jim to his work, Gene went around to the kitchen where the smell of breakfast had been calling to him since upstairs. A bowl of scrambled eggs and a tray of bacon had already been set out on the table and before the stove, Melfina was in the midst of making the last of a plate of pancakes. Having changed out of her dress from last night, Melfina wore a more casual outfit of a white t-shirt, short blue skirt, white stockings, and dark blue ankle boots; all of which showed off her nubile curves and slender legs while her hair draped down to her back in soft black tresses.

"Oh!" she cried as she realized who it was. "Good morning Gene. Breakfast is almost ready."

"Sounds good," he answered as he approached her, his arms wrapping around her trim waist. "Are you sure you're okay to cook. We can fend for ourselves for one day."

"I'm alright," she assured him. "Besides, I want to show everyone how much I appreciate you coming to save me." Gene frowned as he remembered how he acted at the reception. "What's wrong?"

"Mel, look. I'm sorry about last night. I was selfish and I wasn't thinking about your feelings." Melfina turned away and laid her hand upon his.

"Gene...are large breasts that important to you?" Well that certainly came out of left field. "I'm not upset. It's just the way you were looking at Meifon..."

"Honestly," he admitted, "yeah I like them. Most guys do. But if that was all that mattered I'd be with Aisha." Just the thought was enough to make Gene shudder in revulsion. "You're more than that. That's why I want to be with you." And to be honest Mel didn't have any reason to feel inadequate. She may not be as well endowed as Meifon but hers were far from the smallest he had ever seen.

"Even though we haven't yet..." and Mel's voice trailed off as she blushed.

"Do you want to?" he asked.

"I...I don't know."

"Then don't worry about it," he said as he nuzzled her hair. "I said I'd wait until you were ready. I'd never force you to do something you weren't comfortable with." Turning her around, Gene caressed her cheek and Melfina leaned into his palm before he pinched her. "And besides if it doesn't work out I always have Iris to fall back on." Melfina scrunched her face as she reached up and pinched his cheek in return.

"You're a jerk sometimes."

"Yeah but I'm your jerk." Melfina's pout cracked into a smile and the two of them laughed as Melfina pulled herself up to kiss him. Gene hummed in approval and parted her hair so he could tend to her throat and drew a contented sigh from her. This was as far as they had gone with each other, but for now it was enough.

"The pancakes!" she suddenly cried. Gene released her and Mel hurriedly lifted the scorched pancakes from the skillet as Jim and Aisha appeared.

"You realize those will be yours right?" Aisha pointed out to Gene.

* * *

The last thing Jericho remembered was the smell of violets before everything faded away. With a groan, he pulled himself up and rubbed his temple. Half his body was still asleep while his head felt like he had gone on one hell of a bender.

"Oh you're awake." Jericho looked up and sitting in a chair across from him was Suzuka, a cup of tea in her hands. Shifting position, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and felt a slight sting along his back as he looked down to see that he was naked from the waist up, a strip of gauze wrapped around his torso. "Careful," she advised. "You're still suffering the effects of the poison."

"Where am I?" he asked.

"Our shop," she answered. "We brought you here after the fight. Melfina bandaged wounds. You should be grateful she's more forgiving than most would be." Jericho frowned as he thought back to how he had almost dropped her from the ledge. "Now then," she continued. "We have quite a few questions for you. But in the meantime you're welcome to join us for breakfast." Suzuka stood up and headed for the door when a thought occurred to him.

"Were you watching over me all night?" Suzuka stopped and cast a glance back at him.

"It was simply my turn to stand guard," she answered. "To make sure you didn't try to escape or steal away Melfina again." She then left and Jericho reached for his shirt and coat. All things considered, there were worse things to wake up to than the sight of a beautiful woman.

By the time he arrived downstairs, the others had already gathered around the table. Melfina was pouring them coffee and the Ctarl was salivating over the meal she had made. "It's about time," Aisha grumbled. "Mel wouldn't let us start until you got down here." Jericho felt his stomach growl as the smell reached him and decided he might as well get a good meal out of it.

"May I?" he asked Suzuka. The only other seat was between Gene and the kid and he had a feeling Melfina would be taking that one.

"As you wish," she answered as someone began to snicker.

"See Suzu," Aisha commented. "I told you he'd take it." Suzuka didn't respond.

"What was that about?"

"It's nothing. Just ignore her."

"Coffee?" Melfina asked him.

"Yeah thanks." He had to admit that she was a strange one. Between bandaging his wounds and inviting him to eat with the others, it was almost as if she were treating him as a friend than a possibly dangerous stranger. He had to admit though, she was a pretty good cook. "Something I can help you with?" he asked as he noticed how Gene and the kid were staring at him.

"As a matter of fact you can," Gene answered as he nudged the kid next to him. From out of his jacket, the boy pulled a piece of paper that he folded out to display to Jericho.

"We took this last night after you passed out," he explained. "It's a graph of your brain activity. This first line is a normal brainwave. But this middle line here is something else. An binary code signal. I've only seen this with Mel. So the only way you could have the same signal is if you were the same as her."

"And Mel told us that you knew she was a bio-android," Aisha added.

"Please," Melfina urged. "If we are the same I'd like to know." Jericho looked at her and shook his head.

"Hate to disappoint you but we're not the same. I'm a human. I've just been altered using nanotech."

"That's not possible," Jim interrupted. "Sure nanocybernetics can be used to repair nerve damage but there are limits. The amount of alteration you're suggesting would cause the entire brain to shut down."

"Unless," Suzuka theorized, "someone used the same technology that was used to create Melfina."

"So then you are with the Kei," Gene accused. "They're the only ones who have access to that tech. Is this some sort of revenge scheme?"

"I hate pirates," Jericho told them. "And even if it was don't you think I'd have laid a better trap?"

"He has a point," Suzuka agreed. "If it was they would have sent far more against us than one man."

"Hold on," the Ctarl pointed out. "This doesn't make any sense. Why would the Kei try to make a 'bio-cyborg'?"

"They didn't," Jericho answered. "This was done to me by the Asura Sect." Gene raised an eyebrow as he and the others leaned forward.

"We're listening."

"Let's finish breakfast first," he suggested. "It's bad manners to talk with your mouth full." Gene scowled but Melfina laid a hand on his arm and he relaxed.

"Fine," he grumbled. "But this had better be worth it." Once they had finished, Jericho was escorted to the den where he again found himself the center of attention.

"Once upon a time," he began, "the Kei and a cabal within the Tempa Imperial Government entered into an alliance. The Kei had come across data related to the Galactic Leyline at an ancient ruin called the Grave of the Dragon and they needed help decoding it."

"We know all about this part," Jim interrupted. "Gwen Khan helped them decipher it. And he used the data to create both Mel and the Outlaw Star."

"Except Khan couldn't translate all of the data," Jericho continued. "A certain portion remained beyond his grasp.  
The soul of the Maiden of the Leyline, an artificial lifeform originally created by an ancient race to serve as the Leyline's keeper. As a result, none of the androids they created survived after removal from their maturation chamber."

"Other androids?" Aisha asked. "You mean Mel wasn't the only one?"

"She was the first one that survived. Because the Maiden's soul wasn't fully integrated into the bodies they made, and Khan's obsession with empirical science left him unable to understand it, Hazanko, the Kei leader in charge of the project, called in outside help from the Asura Sect. The Asura's leader, a man named Tenzen, had served alongside Hazanko under the same captain. And his knowledge of Qigong allowed him to identify the problem and how to correct it."

"And how did they do that?" Gene wondered.

"They created a host soul for her. One separate from the Maiden that could sustain the body and mind while the true Maiden slept within her."

"So then I really was just made to be a tool," Melfina realized. "I wasn't even the real Maiden." Melfina hung her head and Jericho found himself on the receiving ends of several cold glares as Gene and Jim inched closer to her.

"You're not a tool," Gene told her as he put his arm around her shoulder. "At least not to us."

"Yeah," Jim agreed as he took her hand. "Besides if that's true then you really are human." Melfina looked up to them and managed a smile.

"I guess you're right. Thank you both." _Must be nice to have friends like that_, Jericho thought.

"That still doesn't explain how you fit into all of this," Suzuka pointed out.

"Yeah keep going," Aisha urged.

"In exchange for his help, Tenzen requested that Hazanko give him the data Khan had deciphered. He intended to use Melfina's nanotech to enhance his own abilities. But first, they had to perfect it to be used on normal humans."

"And I'm guessing they used you as a Guinea Pig," Gene theorized.

"How horrible," Melfina gasped.

"Not just me," Jericho continued. "There were others. Like Melfina I was the only one who survived."

"So they just threw you away?" Jim asked.

"Actually I escaped. The Asura had kidnapped a scientist named Dr. Kashu who they strong-armed into implanting the nanotech. When I survived the procedure he helped me escape at the cost of his own life. I've been wandering the frontier ever since."

"So why wait until now to find Mel?" Aisha demanded.

"Because I was hired to. I was hanging out on Blue Heaven a month ago when I was approached by a man who hired me to keep Melfina out of the Asura's hands. He was the one who told me about her and the Asura's connection to her creation."

"That's doesn't make any sense," Gene argued. "Who is this guy and why would he want to help Mel?"

"And why are they after me?" Melfina argued. "Is it because of the Leyline?"

"If they are they're wasting their time," Jim pointed out. "Mel's no longer the Maiden."

"I don't know," Jericho answered. "My client didn't tell me anything except who she was and where to find her. He didn't even give me contact info."

"You have pretty low standards for taking a job don't you?" Gene quipped.

"I'm not here to impress you Starwind," Jericho countered. "So long as I get what was promised me I could care less who or why."

"That still doesn't excuse how you tried to kidnap Melfina," Suzuka said.

"Yeah!" Aisha agreed. "You could have just told us all this. She's our friend so we have way more reason to protect her than you do." Jericho frowned and crossed his arms.

"My job wasn't to protect her." Around the living room, the atmosphere changed to one of suspicion as Gene narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell does that mean?" Gene demanded.

"The client hired me to keep Melfina out of the Asura's hands," Jericho reminded them. "Not to protect her. If worse comes to worse, he told me to kill her." A heavy silence fell over the room before his hosts save for Melfina all stood up as one.

"You son of a bitch!" Gene growled as he reached for his gun. The boy and the Ctarl both put themselves in front of Melfina whose large brown eyes grew even wider in shock. Suzuka stood before him and Jericho rose up to meet her gaze when her palm slapped across his face.

"You should go," she told him. Still feeling the sting of her slap, Jericho tossed his coat over his shoulder as he looked to Melfina.

"Thank you for your help." He had just turned to leave when Melfina suddenly called out to him.

"Wait!"

"Mel what are you doing?" Aisha cried as she pushed past her and Jim.

"You never answered my question," she said. "What is it that you're after? What did this person offer you?"

"Does it even matter?" Jim asked. "He just threatened you! He's probably just in it for the money!"

"I'm not earning a penny from this!" Jericho snapped.

"Then what?" Gene demanded.

"My memories." When no one said anything, he turned back to them. "You were right about one thing kid. Implanting that much nanotech into a brain does do some damage. It didn't kill me, but I lost my entire identity. The Asura took everything from me. And the guy who hired me said he could get it back."

"And how do you know that?" Suzuka pointed out. "This man sounds like he's using you. There's no way he could possibly give you that."

"I know because he already did." When they gave him perplexed stares, Jericho pointed to his head. "I don't know what he did or how, but he put something in my head. Images of places, faces, feelings; enough to know that they were mine. Look, I'm not asking for your understanding or your forgiveness. But this is something I've been looking for ever since I escaped. I have a family somewhere out there. A life. And I'll do whatever it takes to get it back." Turning away, Jericho headed for the door and was reaching for the doorknob when Melfina called out again.

"Jericho stop! Gene? Everyone?" With Melfina in the lead, the others followed her back to the kitchen where he heard a series of hushed arguing.

"You can't be serious!"

"Are you crazy?"

"It might be worth considering." Finally, after five minutes, the group returned though Gene didn't look too pleased.

"Look," Gene said. "We talked it over and perhaps a compromise can be reached."

"I'm listening," Jericho replied as Melfina stepped towards him.

"You said that this person hired you to keep me out of the Asura's hands," she told him. "But he didn't say you had to do it alone right?"

"What are you saying?"

"We're offering you a choice," Suzuka said. "You have a better chance of getting what you were offered if you join with us."

"But don't get the wrong idea," Jim said. "Just because we're willing to work with you doesn't mean we trust you."

"You try anything and you'll be dealing with me!" Aisha warned. Jericho looked to them and raised his eyebrow. It was one thing to pay him back for last night but he had just made a not too subtle threat against their friend. And from the looks of it, Melfina was the one who had talked them into it.

"I don't exactly play well with others," he warned them.

"Yeah well," Gene admitted, "neither do any of us really. But between the MacDougals and the Asura, we can't exactly afford to turn down help." Jericho pursed his lips and thought it over. There was some merit to what they were saying. This job would be easier with help and the way they handled themselves last night proved they could carry their own weight in a fight. But there was also the trust issue. For all he knew, they could knock him out and leave him on the most godforsaken planet in the frontier. In the middle of his internal debate, Jericho looked to Melfina and was struck by how genuinely concerned she seemed for him. He remembered how she had bandaged his wounds despite having kidnapped her and now she had convinced Gene and the others to offer him an alliance. She had even fed him. If nothing else, Jericho always payed his debts.

"Alright then," he agreed. "For the time being we're partners." Jericho offered his hand and after a moment's hesitation, Gene accepted it. "I'll need to pick up some things from where I've been staying."

"That's good," Melfina said. "While you do that we'll work out where you'll be sleeping."

"I can take the couch," he assured her.

"Don't be silly. If you're staying here than you should have your own room." Before anything more could be said, Melfina had already headed back to the kitchen to clean up.

"Strange girl," Jericho commented.

"That's just the way Mel is," Gene commented. "She felt bad for you and wanted us to help. And we do owe you for saving her last night."

"I figured as much."

"But let's get one thing clear," Gene warned. "No one threatens my friends. Especially her. If you try anything...I won't hesitate to shoot you."

"Fair enough," Jericho agreed. Over the time he had spent observing them, it was clear that Gene and Melfina had a bond that went beyond simple crewmates. If Jericho had a relationship like that he'd probably act the same. Just then, someone knocked at the door.

"Jim, check it out," Gene said. Returning to his computer, Jim opened a window and raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Who is it?"

"It's that guy from the museum," the kid answered. "The one who helped us find Mel."

* * *

With a grinding of stone on stone, an entire section of the wall slid up and Tenzen opened his eyes. Before him, a man in a blue _gi_ entered his meditation chambers. His features were delicate, almost effeminately so, while his long silver framed a pair of golden eyes that shone in the dim light.

"I assume you have a reason for disturbing me Shiryu." The visitor bowed apologetically.

"Forgive me Master Tenzen," he answered. "But I fear Oboro has failed in her mission. It seems that there were interlopers." Tenzen frowned as he rose to a standing position, his movements so fluid it was more like a transformation.

"Who were they?"

"The Raksha who were sent with her identified the first as the MacDougal Brothers. From what our spies have learned, they have a history with Gene Starwind."

"And the other?" Tenzen asked.

"It would seem that Subject 8 has resurfaced," Shiryu answered. _Him again,_ Tenzen mused. _If it weren't for his constant movement I would have had him dealt with long ago._ "Master, do you think it's possible he knows of the plan?"

"We can't ignore the possibility," Tenzen decided. "In the end, one more obstacle doesn't change much. We will take Melfina and the key to the Ascension within her. They'll be on guard now so for the time being, keep them under surveillance."

"And what of the MacDougall brothers?" Tenzen thought it over and smiled.

"Arrange a meeting with them," he decided. "Perhaps we might be able to make use of them."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Song of the Stars**

_(Sorry it took so long to update. End/beginning of the year is always a hectic time for me between my job, classes, and various projects. Plus I wanted to plan out how I wanted the story to go for the next few chapters. Hopefully, the next update won't take longer than a month.)_

After slipping the mouth guard between Harry's Teeth, Ron MacDougall inserted the key into the connection port. "Ready?" he asked. Harry nodded and Ron turned the rod to fully connect Harry's replacement arm into the shoulder port, the shock of the connection causing Harry's entire body to spasm. Adapting a body for cybernetic implants and replacements was a fairly common operation but replacements were another matter. Harry didn't cry a singe tear though, and Ron was proud of him for that. Finally Harry relaxed and he spit out the mouth guard. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Harry gasped as he flexed his new fist. "Next time I see Gene Starwind or that asshole with the stick, I won't let them get the drop on me. So when do we go after them?"

"Not so fast Harry. We didn't figure on there being more than Gene and his crew to deal with. We need figure out who that man who attacked you is and his connection to Melfina."

"You can't be serious!" Harry cried. "We left her with him! While we're wasting time who knows what Gene or that other guy are forcing her to do!"

"Harry get a grip!" his brother yelled. Ron had born Harry's obsession with the Melfina with as much patience as he could muster. The only reason he was even still indulging him after finding out she was no longer the maiden was that so long as she stayed in Gene Starwind's possession they could get both of them at once. "We're the MacDougalls remember. We didn't become the best by running in half cocked. We bide our time. We watch. And then we hit them fast and hard. Or do you want Gene to humiliate us again?" That was the main reason why they had come all this way after them. Word had started to get around that some upstart had gotten the better of two of the most feared hired guns in the underworld. If they didn't put Gene Starwind in his place the MacDougall name would be little more than a joke.

"No," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"Don't worry," Ron assured him. "Gene's got too good a deal with the Links Group going on to just run off. We'll get another chance soon. And from what our informants have told me, that other guy is with them."

"And we'll get them all at once?"

"You got it," Ron smiled. _And that guy in black's going to pay with interest_, he vowed. _No one points a gun at my little brother and gets away with it. _Just then, someone knocked on the apartment door. Ron and Harry looked to each other and drew their guns. From his pocket, Ron pulled a datapad and checked the wireless spy camera he had installed out on the parapet.

"Anything?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." It had to be some kind of trap. Had their prey already tracked them down? Ron signaled to Harry and the Younger MacDougall cracked open the door.

"Looks clear." Ron followed him out and checked both ends of the walkway but there was no sign of anyone on their floor or down below in the parking lot.

"Probably just some punk playing a joke," Ron decided. The door was shut and the MacDougalls had just turned around when a metal ring flew between them to bury itself in the door. The initial shock lasted less than half a second before reflex took over and they both trained their guns on the figure who had nearly gotten the drop on them when two more appeared at their sides, some kind of double bladed short sword pressed against both their throats. _The hell?_ Ron realized as he looked at the black cloth that concealed their faces. _What are Raksha doing here?_ Meanwhile, the first assassin waved his hand and his colleagues retracted their weapons.

"MacDougal Brothers," he said. "We come on behalf of my master, the Heavenly Sage Tenzen. It would seem we have a common enemy." Ron's eyes scanned their guests and put away his gun, gesturing for Harry to do the same.

"We're listening."

* * *

Opening the door, Melfina was greeted to the sight of Raja dressed in a more casual outfit of slacks and a polo shirt. "Melfina," Raja greeted her. "I came to see if you were alright."

"Oh, well thank you," she answered. It was certainly nice of him to be so worried about her. "Would you like to come in?"

"Certainly." Melfina stood aside and allowed Raja to enter, the dusky researcher nodding in greeting to the others.

"Hey Raj," Aisha said. "What's happening?"

"We really appreciate what you did last night," Jim told him. "Thanks to you we were able to find Mel in time."

"I'm just happy that it all turned out well," he said when his eyes widened in shock at the sight of Jericho. "Why is he here?" he demanded. Before anyone could say anything, Raja pulled a stun knuckler from his belt when Jericho's coat flew open and his rod snapped out to knock the weapon from Raja's hand.

"A word of advice," he warned as the rod's end hovered in front of Raja's eyes, "don't pick a fight unless you know you can win."

"Jericho stop!" Melfina ordered. Their newfound ally cast his gaze towards her and pulled back his rod, the metal shaft collapsing into its shorter form as he returned it to his belt. "Raja it's okay. Jericho wasn't trying to hurt me. In fact he saved my life. Jericho, this is Raja. He's a researcher at the museum." Raja continued to glare at Jericho but finally relaxed. Jericho however seemed as if he could care either way and made his way to the door.

"I'm going to swing over to where I was staying and pick up a few things," he said.

"I'll come with you," Suzuka offered as she slipped on her shoes. "For now I'm keeping you under watch."

"Suit yourself," he answered.

"Now Suzu!" Aisha sang. "Behave yourself!" Suzuka's eye twitched as she followed Jericho out the door.

"So," Gene said as he sat down on the couch. "How did you find us?"

"Meifon told me," Raja explained as he took one of the chairs. "At first I just wished to see if Melfina was alright. But after she gave me such a glowing recommendation, I decided to hire your crew." At the offer of a job, Jim immediately took an interest and leaned forward.

"What can Starwing and Haking do for you" he asked.

"Have any of you been to a planet called Tenrei?" Raja asked.

"We...may have swung by once," Gene admitted.

"And it's totally overrated," Aisha frowned. "There was only one real hot spring on the entire planet."

"Well, as I explained to Melfina last night," Raja continued, "I specialize in cultural art and on Tenrei, there are ruins of an extinct race. In a few days the museum is scheduled to return some artifacts on loan from one at Hagone. I'd like to hire your crew to handle their delivery."

"Excuse me," Melfina interrupted. "Do you mean like..."

"Oh not at all," he answered. "The Tenrei culture were entirely separate though their artifacts do date to the same period as the Akashic Resonator."

"Akashic Resonator?" Jim repeated. "Are you talking about that sculpture at the museum? The one you were showing Mel last night?"

"That's correct. Although it's not a sculpture. It's a highly advanced form of technology that predates the other spacefaring cultures by nearly 10,000 years." Gene and Mel looked to each other and nodded.

"Would you excuse us a second?" Gene asked as he beckoned to Jim and Aisha. Together, all four went into the garage where they could talk in private. "Mel that sculpture..."

"Yes I know," she nodded. "It looks just like the Leyline."

"Wait the Leyline?" Aisha asked. "So that's what it was?"

"It's hard to say," she answered. "Raja told me that it produces a melody when connected to an energy source but it was turned off when he showed it to me. But it's definitely the same technology."

"It can't be a coincidence," Jim nodded. "The Asura, the Leyine, this Akashic Resonator..."

"Let's accept the job," Gene decided. "To be honest I was thinking about taking a little trip to Tenrei anyway. It's all but impossible to find Caster shells here on Oracion so we might as well get paid while we're at it. In the meantime, Mel, let's you and I head back over to the museum and give this Resonator thing a closer look."

* * *

As Suzuka expected, Jericho lived rather modestly. Located a few blocks from the office, the flat he had rented was vacant save for an air bed. Judging by the pile of empty food containers in one corner, he had been watching them for a couple weeks at least. "Let me ask you something," she said. "Would you have really gone through with it?" Jericho frowned as he continued packing up his handful of belongings into a duffel bag.

"Does it really matter?"

"It might," she said. "You could have killed Melfina just like your client said and be done with it. Instead you chose to save her. That's not the sort of thing most mercenaries would do." Jericho frowned and scratched his temple.

"Maybe that's why she chose me."

"She?"

"The guy who hired me mentioned a 'colleague.' Apparently he can't do anything without her approval and I was the one she told him to hire."

"I see," Suzuka said. Every answer they found just seemed to lead to more questions. "But that still doesn't explain why." Jericho hummed in thought and resumed his packing.

"I guess...she just reminds me of someone. I sometimes get flashes where I see a girl. I don't know who she is. Just that I have to protect her."

"A lover?" Suzuka asked. "Or maybe even a wife?" Jericho shook his head.

"I don't know. It doesn't feel that way. Melfina...she just reminds me of her."

"She does have that effect on people," Suzuka agreed. Back when she had saved Melfina on Sentinel III, it was just a way to put Gene in her debt. Regardless, Melfina had immediately looked upon her as a friend and despite herself, Suzuka had taken a liking to her as well. Just as with Jericho, Melfina reminded her of someone who had been of great importance to Suzuka.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Not at all," she said. "Your memories...I hope that you are able to find them."

"Thank you," Jericho said as he threw his bag over his shoulder. As they stepped out into the hall, Suzuka couldn't help casting a sideways glance at Jericho. She had to admit he was a strange one. And while she didn't regret slapping him for how he had threatened Melfina's life, her opinion of him had risen a bit. As an assassin, Suzuka had learned how vital a skill it was to instantly assess a person be they client or target. But with Jericho perhaps she should refrain a bit longer until she had a clearer picture of who he was. "Something wrong?" he suddenly asked.

"No not at all," Suzuka said as she felt herself flush slightly. "I was just wondering where you got your name from." Jericho raised an eyebrow and Suzuka felt her face get even warmer. In the heat of the moment she had said the first thing to come to mind.

"It was after I escaped," he finally answered. "I passed by a theater that was advertising a movie call _Jericho Hill_. It seemed as good a name as any other."

* * *

So this was what it felt like to be a third wheel.

Following Raja's visit, Jim had gone on to the Outlaw Star with Aisha to make preparations for their trip to Tenrei while Gene and Melfina had accompanied their latest client back to the museum. The entire building was still on lockdown by police after the previous night's disturbance, but Raja vouched for his two guests and they were waved on in. As they made their way through the halls, Gene couldn't help notice how well Raja and Mel were getting along. The two of them talked with each other about the various artworks they passed though most, actually all of what they discussed, completely went over his head. Mel loved stuff like this but Gene was more of a movie and sports guy. And seeing how much Raja had in common with her made him tense up.

_Now stop that_, he told himself. _Raja's just being polite and Mel has a right to have friends outside of the crew_. That she was expanding her horizons and becoming more outgoing was a sign of how she was growing. _Besides_, he thought, _Raja doesn't know she's a bio-android and Mel knows better than to reveal something that to someone she just met. _He and Mel had a past together and that counted more than whatever mutual interests she and Raja had. Besides, they had just made up from one fight and he wasn't about to start another one over petty insecurity.

"So where is this thing anyway?" he interrupted.

"Oh right," he remembered. "I'm sorry Captain Starwind. I understand you must be very busy. It's just down here." As cover the two of them had told Raja that their interest was due to a client offering a reward for knowledge leading to the Galactic Leyline. In exchange for showing them the Akashic Resonator, Gene had offered to share with Raja anything they found related to the Leyline. It wasn't a total lie. If the Resonator did have some connection then they were bound to find it eventually. Finally, a door with a NO ENTRY sign appeared before them and Raja escorted them through.

"Whoa," Gene whispered, "deja vu." The item that rose the entire height of the room could have been the Leyline's little brother. All that was missing was the room of stars that covered the entire surface of the main chamber. "So this is the Akashic Resonator?"

"That's it," Melfina gulped. Gene reached out and grasped the delicate hand that hung just beneath her violet cape.

"Hey don't worry," he promised as Mel turned to meet his gaze. "I won't let you get taken this time. You won't be going anywhere without me tagging along." Melfina relaxed and smiled up at him.

"I know Gene."

"So Raja," Gene called to their host, "Mel says you told her that this is actually some kind of machine?"

"Exactly. The Museum found it when a survey team was excavating ruins on an uninhabited planet. The architecture contained elements found not only in several Terran cultures but in ruins across the galaxy. It's my theory that these structures were in fact outposts of a highly advanced but now extinct civilization, one which I believe sent emissaries to the homeworlds of less advanced cultures."

"Do you know what happened to them?" Melfina asked.

"It's hard to say," Raja shrugged. "None of the ruins show signs of being damaged by conflict. Nor do we find any evidence of physical remains. It was almost as if their entire populace just vanished. I did hear rumors of a ruin where an empty space on the floor signaled the presence of something that could have been a sarcophagus. Unfortunately, the Kei pirates drove off the original excavation. Then about two months ago the entire site was devastated by an earthquake. I fear whatever knowledge it held was lost forever."

"Oh," Gene said, "that's...too bad." _Better not tell him we had a hand in that_, he decided. "In any case how does it work?"

"Quite simple actually. You just supply a power flow and it activates."

"Can we see it?" Melfina asked. Raja hummed and scratched his temple. "What's wrong?"

"The tones it creates has a disorienting effect on people. So to be safe we usually activate it from a remote observation room."

"Are they dangerous?" Gene asked.

"Not especially," Raja answered. Gene looked to Mel and she nodded.

"I think we can take it," he assured Raja. "It would really help us if we could see it in action." Raja pursed his lips and finally nodded.

"If you say so. Just stand back and let me know if you feel any sort of discomfort." Gene and Mel fell back towards the door while Raja went to a panel along the far wall. "Here we go." A switch was flicked and the lights faded out. Gene heard a hum of electricity but nothing else.

"Are you sure it's work..."before Gene could finish, something began to sparkle in the dark as a sequence of chimes began to play in time with the lights. Across the surface of the Resonator, the formerly stone like surface began to shine as though it were covered with diamonds. With each flash, another chime resonated until the symphony of light and ringing filled the entire room. The feel of it was overwhelming and Gene began to feel a little bit dizzy.

"Okay," he said. "I think we've..."something pulled on his arm and in the shimmer from the Resonator, a small form stepped towards it. "Mel?" he called. She didn't answer and Gene had to tighten his hold on her hand to keep her with him. "Mel what's wrong?" Gene pulled her back and to his shock saw that her normally warm brown eyes were empty and dull. "Mel!" he yelled as she opened her mouth and began to produce the same melody as the Resonator. "Shut it off!" he ordered. "Turn it off now!" Raja cut the power and as the lights came back on, Melfina collapsed against him. "Mel! Melfina snap out of it!"

* * *

_Where was she? How did she get here? Who was she? All around her, the chiming stars pulsed with a melody that carried the essence of the entire cosmos. It flowed through her, dissolving her as she felt herself becoming one with everything. And with the end of the self came true understanding._

_I am all, she thought. And all is me._

_Suddenly, the music stopped as all around her, a great blackness consumed everything. The stars faded to nothing and she found herself alone. And with it came the cold._

_Help me, she prayed as the fear seized her in its grip. Please don't leave me alone here._

_"Mel!" a voice called. "Mel answer me..."_

Melfina gasped as her eyes snapped open and her breath heaved as though someone had tried to smother her. Her vision cleared and a pair of worried blue eyes stared down at her.

"Gene?" she asked. Slowly, Melfina picked herself up and found that all three of them were out in the main hall. Gene had braced her across his lap as he sat on one of the benches while Raja stood nearby with a look of concern. "What...what happened?"

"You tell me," Gene said. "Raja turned on the Resonator and you went out of it." Mel rubbed her temple but she couldn't recall anything after laying eyes on the resonator.

"I don't know. I'm sorry but I can't remember."

"Don't worry about it," Gene assured her. "You're okay now so let's just leave it at that." Raja meanwhile frowned as he approached them.

"Melfina," he interrupted, "forgive me for asking you this. But are you an android?" Melfina gasped as she and Gene looked up to Raja with shock.

"Why would you..."Gene started to say.

"When the Resonator was first relocated here for study, the museum had an android translator called in from the Oracion Historical Society. We were hoping it would be able to decipher the information within that melody you heard. But the information was so densely packed that it overloaded the CPU. You however...Melfina you were able to sync with it. And the way you replicated the tones so precisely. It's just not biologically feasible for a human to be capable of that." Gene and Mel looked to each other and Melfina rose up off of his lap.

"It's true," she told him. "Please understand Raja. I didn't mean to deceive you. It's just...I have to be careful about who I tell." Raja leaned in towards her and Gene defensively rose up in case he tried anything.

"Astounding," Raja said as his hand lifted her chin. "If I hadn't seen it myself I never would have believed it."

"So what happens now?" Gene asked. "What do you plan to do?" Melfina felt her heart pound from nervousness. What would happen now that Raja knew the truth? Some humans didn't like androids and Melfina always had to be careful not to let the wrong person know about her.

"Nothing," he finally said. "I understand why you wouldn't want to tell me. Rest assured. I'll keep your secret. I'll also erase the security footage from the Resonator's storage."

"So...it doesn't bother you?" she asked.

"Not at all," Raja said. "I admit, I've never taken much interest in the bio-android controversy. But Melfina...anyone who can appreciate art like you can doesn't deserve to be treated as anything less than human." Melfina gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Raja. I'm glad to know we can still be friends.

* * *

"Welcome back Jim," Gilliam greeted him. "I trust everything is fine now." Setting down his backpack, Jim climbed into the copilot's seat. Aisha had gone to launch control to put in a fuel request while Jim ran diagnostics and inventory checks. With both a new enemy after them and a new client, the Outlaw Star had to be in top shape for the trip to Tenrei.

"Don't worry, Mel's okay," Jim answered. Hopefully Gene and Mel's return trip to the museum would give the some idea about why the Asura were after Melfina. Was it some kind of grudge? According to Jericho, both this Tenzen guy and Hazanko had served under the same pirate captain. But if so wouldn't they be after all of them and not just Mel? "By the way," Jim remembered, "that Jericho guy is going to be joining us for a while."

"I see. What about his neurological scan? Did you determine the reason?"

"Yeah. Turns out Jericho was altered using the same biotech used to create Melfina. In the meantime, we're going on another little trip to Tenrei. We've got a new client who wants us to deliver some items to a museum there so not only are we getting paid for it, but we can write it off as a business expense." And Jim had a feeling they were going to need every wong they could squeeze out of this job. Whenever he asked Gene how he had managed to pay for those four Caster shells from the wizards, his partner always changed the subject. "Speaking of which has the new ammunition been loaded up yet."

"I'm afraid not," Gillium answered. "It seems as if our usual supplier made a mistake on the order and sent us the wrong missile payload for the forward batteries. It'll be another week before the correct shipment arrives." _If it's not one thing it's another_, Jim thought.

"Just cancel the order," he said as he climbed out of his seat. "Guess we'll have to call in a favor from an old friend." At that moment, a call came in over the radio. "Yes?" Jim answered.

"Mr. Hawking could you come to launch control. We have a situation with one of your crewmates."

"What do you mean you can't go any lower?" Aisha's voice yelled in the background. "Are you trying to cheat us? You think that just because we know Meifon Li you can gouge us for whatever you want?"

"I'll be right there," he sighed.

* * *

With his shoulder still throbbing from when Ron had reattached the replacement, Harry couldn't even take a swing at the Raksha before them. So these people were after Melfina as well? As if he'd let this Tenzen guy get his grubby hands all over her.

"Okay," Ron suddenly said. "You've got yourself a deal."

"Wait what?" Harry cried.

"Exellent," the Raksha nodded. "For now, keep them under surveillance. Do not engage until we tell you to." A wave of his hand, and the three black garbed assassins leapt out the rear window. Harry ran after them but when he looked out, all three had vanished into thin air.

"Ron," Harry said, "you can't be serious can you?"

"Of course not," Ron said. "You've heard the rumors about Tenzen same as me. Guy's crazier than a bag of rats tripping on Jet. But that doesn't mean we can't use him to our benefit. The Federation's put a huge bounty on his head. We'll use the Asura to take care of Gene and his friends, grab Melfina, and when Tenzen comes to collect her, we'll collect him instead."

"But we aren't really going to let her get hurt right?"

"Of course not," Ron smiled. "We'll need her alive to bring in Tenzen. Afterwards, you can do whatever you want with her." Harry looked down at his prosthetic and flexed the arm. Like the one the man in black had wrecked, it had a gun hidden in the forearm though Harry felt he should probably equip it with more tools just to be safe.

_I'll get them all_, he vowed. _Gene, the man in black, and Tenzen. I'm the only one who can protect her. And when I do, Melfina will see that I'm the only one who truly loves her._

* * *

It had been a long day but as tired as he was Gene couldn't sleep. Even after seeing that Akashic Resonator thing, they were still in the dark as to what the Asura wanted with Melfina. But at least he didn't have to worry about Raja threatening Mel. That was what really was keeping him awake. Raja had found out Mel was a bio-android but he didn't think any less of her. If that wasn't bad enough; Raja was educated, cultured, and seemed to relate to Mel in ways that Gene didn't. Worst of all, he was a genuinely good guy so Gene couldn't even get mad at him for it.

_I'm overthinking this_, he told himself. _Remember you and Mel have a history. And Raja doesn't seem like the type who'd take advantage of her._

Not like Gene did.

And there was the problem. He and Mel did have a history but not all of it was as good as he'd like. Not only had he nearly date raped her that one time, he winded up taking out his frustrations on her when she had pushed him away. Despite that, she had still tried to protect him from Leilong and even helped nurse him back to health._ I never said I was sorry_, he thought. Since Mel had never brought it up again he had just assumed everything was okay and tried to forget it.

With a groan, Gene rose up out of bed and went to get a beer. But instead of heading for the kitchen, Gene found himself standing in front of Melfina's door. _What am I doing?_ he wondered. _Mel's probably asleep and she could use the rest after the last two days._ But what if something was wrong? As quietly as he could, Gene cracked open the door and to his relief saw lying with her back to him. It didn't look like she was having another nightmare so that was good. Gene was just about to shut the door when a voice called out to him.

"Is that you Gene?" Gene froze as Melfina rolled over slightly and peered over her shoulder.

"Yeah it's me," he answered. "Didn't mean to wake you."

"Actually I wasn't asleep." Gene frowned as he came in and sat down on the side of her bed.

"Everything okay."

"Not really," she said as she picked herself up and knelt beside him. "Gene...am I a burden?" Gene stared incredulously at her.

"Why would you think that?"

"You and the others are always in trouble because of me," she explained with a bowed head. "I thought that after the Leyline I wouldn't put you all in danger anymore. But the Pirates, Harry, the Asura, they just keep coming after me." Gene sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Mel do you remember the wish I made at the Leyline?"

"You said you wanted me to come back with you."

"Right. I could have asked for anything. But that's what I wanted. And I'm sure the others would say the same thing. Jim, Aisha, Suzuka, we'd all rather have the entire universe against us then give you up. That's how much you mean to us. Especially to me." Melfina finally smiled and rested her head against his shoulder.

"Gene. Thank you." Rubbing her shoulder, Gene kissed her forehead and nuzzled against her raven tresses.

"Now get some rest," he told her. "Or I'll have Aisha put you in a sleeper hold." Melfina giggled at the playful threat but Gene could have sworn he felt some new tension rise.

"Actually," she murmured, "could you stay with me." Gene looked down to her and saw how much she was blushing.

"Are you...?"

"I don't want to be alone," she quickly said, as if realizing how it sounded. "I mean...if you don't mind." He should have known it was too good to be true.

"Mel," he said, "I'm not so sure that's..." Melfina looked up to him with those big brown eyes of her and Gene frowned. How could he say no to her when she looked at him like that? "If you really want then okay." Letting her go, Gene allowed Mel to slip back under the covers before he climbed in beside her. "This bed really isn't made for two people," he said.

"I don't mind," she assured him as she snuggled against his side. As they lay in the dark, Gene looked down at the innocent creature he shared a bed with as her breathing became slower and more rhythmic. How could she have so much faith in him? Gene had never gone into details about his past but he knew Melfina had an idea of how he used to be. And still she was willing to trust him when she was this vulnerable. As her breathing and warmth began to have a hypnotic effect on him, Gene wrapped one arm around her slender form and felt himself relax. If she was willing to give him a chance then perhaps he should trust her judgement.

**Author's Notes**

So, I'd like to take a moment to discuss a few things. First of all is the change to Melfina's wardrobe. I personally thought the outfit she wore in the last episode wasn't nearly as sexy as her primary one but I also wanted to show that she's gradually becoming more confident in herself and her sexuality. So her new primary outfit consists of a purple cape over a white t-shirt, blue short skit, thigh high white stockings, and blue cuffed ankle boots. Her hair is also a bit longer and more tamed than it used to be. Think Juvia post-magic games

And here's the stats on Jericho:

Age: 25

Height: 180 cm

Weight: 82 kg

Hair: black

eyes: red

Bio: An itinerant mercenary, Jericho has spent the last few years wandering the frontier of space, earning him the nickname of The Nomad. At some point, he was kidnapped by the Asura and experimented on using the same bio-tech the Kei pirates used to create Melfina. As a result, his physical and mental capabilities were enhanced to peak human but his brain endured significant damage, effectively erasing his entire life. His strength and fighting style is somewhere between Aisha and Suzuka's. Meaning he could probably defeat one of them but not both at the same time. His signature weapons are a telescoping staff and a sub-machine gun based on the Calico series of firearms.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**The Bet**

_(Author's Notes: So anyway I wanted to give a shout out for some fics I've been reading:_

_**Hope of the Shield Hero**-A for want of a nail story about what would happen if Naofumi learned of Myne's plot before she could frame him. I really like this story because it solves a lot of the issues I had with the canon such as toning down Naofumi's more jerkass moments, making him aware of Raphtalia's feelings for him, and giving Ren and Itsuki actual moments of character growth and competance._

_**Cold and Cruel: Leilong's Saga**-Another Outlaw Star sequel fic and one that seems very well planned and thought out._

_**Rondo in the Endless Sky**-a Cross Ange fic that I've been helping edit._

_**A Hole In The Sky**-A Gurren Lagann alternate ending fic. If you're like me, the ending of Gurren Lagann made you want to put your fist through the screen. This alternate ending story is bittersweet as well but it's nowhere near as infuriating as the canon ending.)_

Though Jericho had hoped they could head straight to Tenrei, the Outlaw Star wound up having to take a detour to his old stomping grounds of Blue Heaven. In addition to the shipment of items they were carrying for Raja, Fred Luo had offered a 30 % discount for the munitions they needed in exchange for delivering a custom engine core to one of the docks at their destination. At least they wouldn't be going too far out of their way. He had to admit, the Outlaw Star was an impressive ship. Between its unique drive system and Melfina providing navigation, what should have taken a week's journey would only take a few days. According to the ship's computer, they should be arriving sometime tomorrow. Jericho just wished the thing could be just a little less overbearing. Currently he was helping Melfina clean up the galley after lunch and he could feel one of the blue maintenance drones watching him from an overhead rail.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked. Ever since they left Oracion the stupid can had been shadowing his every step.

"You are still not registered as a member of the crew," Gillium answered. "Furthermore you tried to steal Melfina away. I have no intention of letting you out of my sight as long as you are onboard."

"And just where would I go if I did try anything?" he asked.

"Gillium please be nice," Melfina begged as she wiped off the table. "I'm sorry. Gillium's always a bit slow to trust new people. Just give him a while and he'll get used to you." Jericho frowned as he ceased his washing. "What's wrong?" she asked as he turned around and leaned against the counter.

"I need to ask you something. Why did you convince the others to bring me along? It's not that I don't appreciate the gesture but it's not something most people would do for the guy who tried to kidnap them." Melfina pursed her lips and hummed in thought.

"I guess because I understand," she told him. "When I was first awakened, I didn't know who I was or why I was created. And that frightened me. I worried that if I didn't have a purpose then I had no right to exist at all. And it was because of the Leyline project that you lost your memories. Because the Kei used it to create me."

"You don't owe me a thing," he said. "You didn't have anything to do with that."

"It doesn't change the fact that you once had a life of your own. A family. And I'm sure they must miss you terribly. So I'd like to do whatever I can to help you get back to them." Melfina turned back to him with a smile. "Besides, you have the same technology in you that the Kei used to create me. So that sort of makes us family." Again, something about Melfina triggered a flash of memory. A girl. He just wished he could remember who she was. "I'm sorry," she said. "I guess I overstepped myself there."

"It's fine," he assured her just as the voices carried to the galley from down the corridor.

"Damn it Aisha! Will you get off the monitor already! I want to check the news!"

"Screw off Gene! I'm this close to getting this week's high score!"

"Will you two keep it down!" Jim demanded. "I'm trying to work!" Melfina groaned and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"You'd better go play peacemaker," Jericho assumed. "I'll finish up here."

"I appreciate it," she sighed. Removing her apron, Melfina exited the galley as Suzuka passed by the entrance.

"Is it always like this?" he asked as the arguing died down.

"You get used to it," she told him.

* * *

After three days of travel, they finally reached the asteroid field of Blue Heaven. A mining town, Blue Heaven's resources weren't as expansive as Oracion, but the metals scoured from the asteroids were all key components of starship hulls. From his place at the captain's chair, Gene piloted the Outlaw Star through smaller asteroids adorned with mining gear and refinery stations. At the moment, only he and Jim were on board the bridge. The others had gone down to cargo to get the parts for Fred's engine core ready for unloading.

"Okay Mel," Gene said from the captain's chair. "Take us to the usual dock."

"Understood," Melfina answered from within her chamber. "Setting preprogramed course to dock 8-5-C." Ahead, the hollowed out asteroid that served as Blue Heaven's foundation loomed before them. Melfina took control and the ship angled towards the lower forward quadrant of the colony. A bay door slid open and a docking clamp extended out. Once they were in position, the clamp locked in place and the engines were cut as the Outlaw Star was pulled in. Once the interior was re-pressurized, a boarding ramp wheeled up to the main hatch and the crew disembarked as one. At the ramp's exit, who should be waiting for them but their old friends Swanzo and Mikey.

"Well well, Gene Starwind," the Corbanite said. "It's been a while. Heard you've been making a name for yourself over on Oracion."

"Would you expect anything less?" Gene smirked.

"Still the same cocky kid huh?" Swanzo laughed.

"So what brings a big shot like you all the way out here?" Mikey wondered.

"Fred Luo asked us to deliver that engine core you ordered," Jim answered as he handed over a clipboard. "Just sign here. We'll also need a full stock resupply. Enough for a long trip."

"You going on another treasure hunt?" Swanzo asked as he signed off.

"Could be," Gene shrugged. "Right now though we need to get to Tenrei for our next delivery. Plus I'd like to pick up some more Caster Shells. Don't suppose you know of any dealers that might have some in town."

"I wouldn't bet on it," Swanzo nodded. "From what I hear Caster shells are getting increasingly harder to find. They were always pretty rare but now they're worth their weight in Dragonite." It was then that Mikey noticed the extra crewmember.

"Hey I know you. You're that Jericho guy. I heard you were in town about a month ago but then you left. What are the odds you'd wind up with Gene Starwind's crew?"

"Let's just say we're working together on a mutual job," Jericho said.

"Hey Swanzo," Gene interrupted, "I don't suppose you've heard any rumors about anyone looking for us."

"You mean like pirates?" Swanzo asked. "Nothing from any of the major guilds. The Kei have pretty much been consumed by infighting. Apparently, one of their major leaders, guy named Hazanko, he disappeared a few months back. The Ban and the others have taken the opportunity to whittle away at their territory so they're pretty much occupied."

"What about anyone else?" Suzuka asked.

"Not that we've heard," Mikey answered. "Who did you guys piss off this time?"

"I think it's best if you're kept in the dark for now," Gene said. "Just drop us a line if you hear anything okay."

"Sure thing," Swanzo agreed. "Why don't you kids find a hotel. Mikey and I will unload the engine core ourselves."

"Gillium," Jim called, "We'll be back later."

"Very well," the computer answered.

"And try not to be too obnoxious," Gene joked.

"I am not obnoxious," Gillium huffed as the crew made their way into Blue Heaven's interior. As usual, the asteroid colony was swarming with aliens, robots, hired thugs, and outlaws of every shape and style. Unlike the more polished and metropolitan image of Altair, Blue Heaven had a more lived in and seedy feel to it. It was the kind of place where you could find either trouble or a good time; sometimes both at once. The closest thing to an authority was the federal mining guild and even their influence was limited. Overhead, the solar lamps that provided synthetic sunlight for Blue Heaven's day period were shut off, granting an unobstructed view of the stars and the surrounding asteroid field though the canopy.

"So Gene what do you wanna do now?" Jim asked.

"We've been cooped up with each other for the last three days," Gene decided. "Why don't we take a break and meet up at the hotel."

"Suits me," Aisha sang as she ran off. "I'm gonna find some fun!"

"Hey we're trying to keep a low profile here!" Gene called after her. "Try not to draw too much attention."

"Yeah yeah whatever," Aisha replied.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Jericho argued. "Just because Swanzo didn't hear anything specific doesn't mean we should let our guard down. And because of the firearm ban we're already at a tactical disadvantage."

"You have a point," Suzuka nodded. "In an environment like this I can't use most of my stronger techniques without risking a pressure breach."

"Yeah well if the Asura are here then neither can they," Gene countered. "Look, I asked Fred to spread the rumor that we're on an extended patrol for the Links Group. And Meifon said she'd keep the shop open in exchange for using it as a local office. So as far as the Asura know we're still on Oracion. Just relax and try not to worry too much."

"We'll use the same hotel we did with Hilda," Jim announced. "I'll book us some rooms and then I'm going to see if I can track down some gear I've been looking for."

"I take it your two are going to want some alone time as well?" Suzuka supposed. Melfina blushed while Gene's eye began to twitch. The morning after Mel had asked Gene to stay with her, Aisha had barged into her bedroom to find out why breakfast hadn't made yet only to find the two of them together. Things had calmed down after Mel revealed she was still in her nightgown but things had been awkward the first few days afterwards to say the least.

"That would be...appreciated," he admitted.

"Fine," Jericho said. "Just keep in touch in case something does happen. I'm going to check with a few of my own sources and see what they've heard."

"Well then," Suzuka suggested, "While you're at it you can show me around. I've never been to Blue Heaven and I could use a guide."

"Oh," Jericho said, "well...I do know a pretty good ramen-ya that operates over on the west side." Suzuka gave a coy smile as she took her arm in his.

"Show me." The two of them walked off though Suzuka cast a glance back to give a wink.

"Subtle," Gene said. "So Mel, any place you want to go?"

"Now that you mention it," Melfina said. "There is one place." Gene nodded in understanding.

"I think I know where you mean."

* * *

Across the street, a man leaned against a pillar reading the local paper. To the passersby he went mostly unnoticed which suited him just fine. Thanks to the camera hidden in the buckle on his belt, he could keep watch on Gene Starwind and the others without attracting undue attention. The punk's band had grown since last time they had tangled. In the monitor concealed behind his sunglasses, he could make out Starwind along with the kid and the girl from last time, a second woman, a guy in a grey coat, and that mangy Ctarl who had tried to have him and the others executed. Luckily, after she was demoted for allowing Hilda to get away, her superiors had let them all go as they didn't have any real basis to hold them. The boss had been itching for payback against her especially.

"I found 'em boss," he said into his earing radio. "Looks like they're splitting up. Gene Starwind's with the girl, the kid and the Ctarl are going off on their own, and Twilight Suzuka's heading off with that Jericho guy."

"So the message wasn't a load of bullshit after all. Still wonder why Jericho is partnering with Gene Starwind. Arrogant son of a bitch always turned us down when I offered. Well, we'll let the other guy take care of those two. Everyone else move in on your targets. So long as we keep them separated we can beat them."

"You sure you still want to go through with this?" the spy asked. "I mean we're not even making any money off of this."

"You're not thinking in the long term. If everything the message claimed is true then when when we take out Gene Starwind then we'll finally get the respect we deserve. Besides, we owe Starwind big for how he and Hilda humiliated us. And I've got my own score with that bitch of a Ctarl."

* * *

After splitting off from the group, Jim made his way to Blue Heaven's market district. As a free town, anything could be bought or sold here from ship parts to human lives. And there was some upgrades that Jim had been meaning to do for a while now. One of his pet projects was refining Gillium's control over navigation to make it less of a strain on Mel. They'd still need her for grappler combat and mapping the more complex jump routes. The subtle changes to the engine's output that gave the Outlaw Star its mobility could only be handled by her. But at the very least Jim had hoped to be able to give Gillium the ability to handle simple linear jumps. The problem was the kind of gear he needed was too expensive on Oracion, not to mention illegal for civilian purchase which drove the price up even further. But the shops at Blue Heaven offered possibilities. After calling the hotel to book some rooms, Jim started roaming the electronics booths and shops for what he needed. The fusion regulators, the gravitational compass, and the ionic wave translator were easy enough to find. But what Jim needed most of all was a grade three Space Forces Nav-core. It was the only navigation unit that was powerful enough to bear the energy from the ship's plasma fusion reactor and fit in what limited space was available. After a tour through the fifth shop he had visited and with his backpack stuffed to the limit with the gear he had already bought, Jim plopped onto a bench to rest.

"What's the status Gillium?" On his belt, the pink maintenance drone sprung to life.

"Swanzo and Mikey have just unloaded the last of the engine core parts. They are now preparing to restock the supply hold you requested."

"Well at least I got something accomplished." Leaning back, Jim exhaled as he looked up at the stars sparkling through the overhead canopy.

"Is something wrong Jim? Ever since we left Oracion you seem preoccupied."

"Just a little discouraged that's all," he said. "I feel a little useless."

"I don't see why. You are a vital part of the crew. While Gene is the Captain, you are the one who maintains crew efficiency. Not to mention my maintenance cycle."

"Balancing the books is one thing," Jim pointed out. "But when those Raksha attacked I couldn't do a thing. If Jericho and Suzuka hadn't been there Mel would have been taken and I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it." Growing up on the streets of Locust after his father was killed by a crime boss had taught Jim how to fend for himself. But run of the mill thugs didn't compare to the likes of Tao users with abilities that defied conventional reason.

"Perhaps the others could help," Gillium suggested. "They could give you advice on how to better defend yourself."

"I don't think I'd survive a sparring session with Aisha," Jim remarked. "And Suzuka probably took years to reach her. And who knows what kind of abilities Jericho has with his enhancements."

"Then why not supplement your lack of strength and close combat proficiency with weaponry the way Gene does?"

"Maybe," Jim said. "But the only weapon that might level the playing field enough would be a Caster and it's not like there's a whole lot of those lying around. I know there's a way I just can't think of it."

"You'll find a way Jim," Gillium assured him. "For a human you are quite clever."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Thanks for listening Gillium. Just keep it to yourself okay."

"You are very welcome Jim. And don't worry. I shall delete the transcript from my memory immediately." Jim hopped off the bench and was about to head to the next shop when someone called out to him.

"Hey kid. Got a second?" Jim looked up and saw a guy in a ratty jacket leaning against the building behind him.

"Something I can help you with?" Lowering his hand, Jim rested it against the collapsible baton he kept on his hip. Thanks to his short stature, more than one would be pedophile had learned just how hard Jim could hit below the belt.

"Take it easy," the guy said. "I hear you're looking for a rather specific piece of tech. One that's not easy to come by even on Blue Heaven."

"I'm listening." The stranger approached him and held out his hand.

"Finder's fee," he said. Jim rolled his eyes and handed over a wad of cash.

"There's a place down on the first level about five blocks down. Guy's got every kind of gear you could think of."

"I'll check it out thanks." The promise of finding a compatible Nav-core was all it took to improve Jim's mood. And because the anticipation was so great, he didn't even notice the two men that were trailing after him.

* * *

With a thud, the burly man's arm was pinned to the table as Aisha unleashed another fit of triumphant laughter. "Better luck next time!" she sang as her latest vanquished foe stumbled away rubbing his shoulder. This was too easy. it was the second bar she had been too and the end result was the same. Find a bunch of drunken humans, throw down some cash, challenge them to arm wrestling, and then rake in the cash. And now it was time for a victory drink.

"Hey bartender," she called. "Bottle of whiskey. No glass." With a groan, the guy behind the counter pulled out a bottle of Terran whiskey that Aisha downed in one gulp. It wouldn't even give her a buzz but she felt like showing off just how outclassed these humans actually were. Time to move on to the next one. As soon as she turned around though, Aisha found herself face to face with the entire bar glaring at her. "Would you all excuse me?" she asked. None did however. "I said, move it!" she warned.

"Not so fast little lady," one patron said. "We want out money back."

"Yeah and maybe a little something else too?" another drunk sneered. "I bet the pretty pussy has quite the pretty pussy!" _Oh that is it!_ she fumed. While Gene had told her to keep it low she wasn't about to be insulted by a bunch of drunken space trash who didn't know their place.

"You all should have quit while you still had your bones unbroken," she warned.

"Big talk for one animal against all..."

**CRUNCH**

The splintering of the bar's surface beneath Aisha's fist widened every eye in the place. "Who are you calling an ani…" only to be cut off when the front window of the bar shattered and a bench sailed through the air to knock her against the wall.

* * *

"Where is this place exactly?" Suzuka wondered. After checking with his sources; including a pawn shop, a maintenance technician, and the dancers at a strip club; the latter of whom Suzuka caught more than a few envious stares from; her guide had finally led the way to the raman-ya he had told her about. They had already passed three however and Suzuka was starting to wonder if Jericho even knew where he was going.

"You won't find it on the promenade," he told her. "It's a little out of the way place. You'd never even know about it except for word of mouth. And we're here." Suzuka followed his sight to where an unlit sign that read _Uzumaki_ pointed down one of the alleyways.

"That's it?"

"You won't find better eating anywhere else. The owner's an old friend of mine." With Jericho leading the way, Suzuka followed him down the alley, the end of which led to a scratched red door illuminated by a pair of paper lamps hanging from overhead. Inside, the interior was more like an _Izakaya_ bar then a proper restaurant, barely much wider than the alley they had just gone through with only a single row of stools before the counter. The rich smell of broth and grilled meat hung in the air while at the stove, a little old lady was busying herself with keeping things tidy.

"Jericho," she said as she saw them. "I wasn't expecting you to be back in town already."

"How's it going Granny," Jericho smiled as he sat down. "Yeah the job turned out to be a bit more than I expected so I took on some partners."

"Is that who she is?" the old woman asked.

"Oh right. This is Suzuka. She's one of the people I'm working with."

"Just working with? Excellent. So then you're still available to marry my granddaughter." Suzuka raised her eyebrow and Jericho sweat dropped. "You know she's had quite a growth spurt since you last saw her. And not just in height."

"Let's just see how this job plays out first," he said. The older woman chuckled as she took their order. While their ramen cooked, a plate of _ikayaki_ was set before them to whet their appetites along with a bottle of sake.

"So who exactly is this fiancée of yours?" Suzuka asked, fighting the urge to laugh as Jericho nearly choked on his drink.

"It's not like that! Granny just likes to play matchmaker! Besides her granddaughter's barely older than Jim!"

"If you say so," Jericho sulked and stabbed at a slice of squid with his chopstick. "I've been wondering. Where did you pick up your fighting style? It's not one I inherently recognize."

"Most of it was self taught," he told her as he flexed his hand. "What the Asura did to me, it changed me in more ways then one. My perception, sense of balance, reflexes, all of them were enhanced."

"You'd still have to learn it from somewhere," she countered. "Original fighting styles can take a lifetime to fully perfect."

"Well luckily I had help. When I first arrived herle I didn't have a penny to my name. I met Granny when I saved her from some muggers and she offered me a job and a bed in the back room. One night, as I was cleaning up a vagrant came knocking and asked for some handouts. The guy was falling over from hunger but the grills were already turned off so I gave him some of the leftovers and payed for them myself the next day."

"I'm assuming the vagrant was more than he seemed," Suzuka supposed.

"The next day he came back and offered to do me a favor. I told him it was fine but he made a bet that he could beat me in a figandht. I wasn't in the mood for games so I told him to leave and he said that if I didn't accept he'd tell every vagrant on Blue Heaven that there was a place giving out free handouts." Jericho rested his chin against his fist and chuckled. "I thought he was just blowing hot air but I decided if he was that eager to get his ass kicked I'd oblige him. But...well long story short I lost. I was faster, I could hit harder, yet he dodged and deflected every blow I made. I allowed my anger to get the better of me and that was when he struck me here." Jericho paused to pat his stomach. "He barely touched me and yet it felt like I had been slammed by a truck."

"Interesting," Suzuka commented.

"For nearly a year afterwards," Jericho continued, "I was to meet him in a condemned dock over on the other side of town. Most of his training was physical drills but he did teach me stick fighting. As well as this." Pouring himself some more sake, Jericho clenched his fist around the cup. As Suzuka watched the surface of liquor began to ripple and pulse as if being shaken internally. "He called it Earth Dragon's Breath. I convert my Qi into vibrational energy and then transfer it directly into whatever I hit to shatter it from the inside."

"I see. Whatever happened to this vagrant?"

"When the year was up he went on his way again. I set out myself not long afterwards. As far as I know old Hong could be anywhere." Now it was Suzuka's turn to be shocked.

"Hong?" she choked. "Hong Guo?"

"Uh yeah that's him," a bit surprised by her outburst. "You know him too?"

"Don't you realize who that was?" she cried. "Hong Guo the Beggar King! He's a legend in the galactic _jianghu_!"

"Really? I thought he was just an eccentric." Suzuka rubbed her eyes and couldn't help laughing at the absurdity of it all. From what she had heard, Hong Guo refused every student who sought him out to train with. And he had accepted Jericho simply for an act of kindness. Did he not know just what sort of an honor he had been given?

"Now it's my turn," he said. "Why do you travel with Gene and the others?"

"Why not?" she countered.

"Don't take this the wrong way but you don't seem like the type to be tied down to anyone or place. People like us, we tend to drift with the tides." Suzuka hummed as she stared into her drink.

"There is some truth to that," she said. "When I first met Gene, I had been hired to kill Fred Luo."

"Why didn't you?" Suzuka grimaced at the memory.

"Gene...defeated me in a duel."

"How?" Suzuka turned to him and Jericho took the hint. "Okay so the terms were to cancel your contract?"

"Not quite. Gene said that since he stood in my way I had to kill him first. I agreed and he said that we had a deal."

"Clever."

"Gene...intrigued me," she continued. "I wondered why he had spared me. So I went to meet with him and found Melfina being attacked by a Kei assassin. I had business of my own with the Kei so I decided that so long as I stuck with them I would eventually cross paths with the one I sought." Taking a sip, Suzuka allowed herself a smile. "After a while, I found Gene and the others to be interesting company. So after I settled with the Kei, Aisha and I decided to continue travelling with them and see what happens."

"They're...unique," Jericho agreed. "The other day, Melfina said that because of what the Asura did to me that made me and her family."

"It sounds like something she would say," Suzuka smiled as the hostess returned with their order.

"Here you are Jericho. Your usual Shrimp Curry and a Sesame Chicken for your lady friend."

"_Itadakimasu_!" they both said with a bow. Suzuka had to admit, the ramen was quite delicious. The broth was rich without being too thick and had a mild spice to it that complimented the sweetness of the chicken without overpowering it. One thing was for certain. It seemed as if Suzuka had yet another interesting person in her life.

"So?" he asked as he payed for their food.

"I admit you were right. I wouldn't mind coming back some..."and Suzuka stopped as she reached the door. Something in the air was making her skin prickle. "Down!" she yelled. Spinning around, Suzuka lunged for Jericho and threw them to the floor as the door shattered with a flash of electric fire.

* * *

After stopping at a kabob stand for something to eat, Gene and Melfina left Blue Heaven's commercial section for the colony's botanical gardens. Artificially cultivated parks such as this were essential to living in space. They helped ease the feeling of claustrophobia caused by living in a sealed environment. Lower levels were dominated by patches of trees while smaller flowering plants sprouted in the planters along the upper platforms. And one in particular had special meaning to Melfina.

"Took us a while but we found it," Gene said. Treetops rose beyond the edge of the platform grew while rows of pink and dark red flowers grew in the planters. It was the same section of the park they had fled into back when Aisha was chasing them.

"It was worth it," she agreed. Taking a seat at the bench, Melfina and Gene ate their takeout and just enjoyed the moment. It had been a while since they were alone like this. Melfina loved all of her friends but sometimes she just wanted Gene all to herself.

"It's sure been a while since we were last here," he said.

"So much has changed," she agreed. "I remember how lost and alone I felt after Hilda died. I'm so glad I had you with me." Thinking back, Melfina supposed that it was here that her feelings for Gene were born.

"You've come a long way since then," he nodded with a smirk. "And you didn't even have to eat shit to do it." Melfina blushed and sulked.

"Very funny," she pouted. Gene chuckled and put an arm around her shoulder

"I just wish I could have done a better job on my end. I should have told you about what I learned from MacDougal, but...I was just a coward." Melfina sighed and leaned into Gene's shoulder.

"You don't have to feel bad about that anymore," she assured him. "I've already forgiven you. So would you tell me something honestly?"

"What do you want to know?"

"You didn't really promise Hilda to take care of me did you?" Gene blushed and scratched at his temple

"Not in so many words," he muttered. "Does it really matter?"

"Not at all," Melfina smiled. She had suspected for a while that was the case, but it felt good to hear Gene confirm it. When he didn't respond, Melfina looked up and saw that she was frowning. "Gene? What's wrong?"

"Look Mel," he sighed. "I know you aren't going to like this, but there's something we have to talk about."

"What is it?"

"It's about Harry. I don't know how he came back to life but that was the second time he's almost gotten away with you because I wasn't around. I'm going to do whatever I can to protect you, but I can't be hovering around you 24-7. I think it's time you learned to protect yourself." He was right, Melfina didn't want to hear it. But she also knew Gene had a point. She didn't want to be a burden to the others anymore than she had to be. Melfina still remembered how terrified she was when he tried to take her on Heifong. The way he had struck her. And how it had felt when he had hacked into the Outlaw Star and nearly into her. She could still hear his voice in her head whenever she thought back to it.

"Melfina?" Melfina snapped out of her trance and realized how much she was shaking. Rising off the bench, Gene pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her, pinning Melfina against him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I know it was a shock after what happened at the Leyline."

"I'm okay," she said as she buried her fact against his chest, Gene's scent calming her distress. But the shock of seeing Harry alive again was only part of it. She had never fully told Gene about what had happened on Heifong. "Gene...I," she started to say when she noticed something was off. To help create an authentic park environment, small animals had been allowed to roam free. Mostly lizards and insects. But the crickets that up to now had been chirping in the background had suddenly stopped.

"Mel, get ready," Gene told her. No sooner had he done so then Melfina felt him lurch back. She relaxed and fell with him when something flew through the air where they were just standing. Melfina looked up and saw a weighted net wrap itself around the bench as she and Gene rolled to their feet just before three men ran up the stairs.

"Don't just stand there reload!" one yelled. A second loaded a fresh cannister into the net gun slung over his shoulder when Gene threw the shock grenade he had pulled from his belt, the burst of light and sound disabling their attackers.

"Run!" Gene ordered. Taking her hand in his, Gene led the way as they rushed forward, his leg kicking one thug into the other two as they ran past.

* * *

The place the informant had turned Jim on to was in a more rundown section of the market district. Wedged between two other abandoned shops, the windows were so dirty Jim couldn't see anything. He could make out the glow of ceiling lights from inside so someone had to be in there. _Well I won't get anywhere hanging around out here_, he decided as he opened the door. Inside, the entire shop looked like a scrap heap had exploded. Wires and circuitry boards lay in a jumbled mess amidst tools, guns, and various appliances. At the counter, behind a wire fence, a tattooed man with a blonde mohawk sat reading porn. "Excuse me?" Jim called. The cashier looked up to him with a look of disdain.

"What do you want kid? This ain't a toy shop." _Why do I always have to deal with idiots?_ Jim wondered.

"I heard you might have something I'm looking for. A Grade-3 Space Forces Nav-core."

"That's a rather unique part to be looking for. You got the money?" Jim reached into his pocket and pulled out the wad of cash. "Look in the very back. Bottom shelf." Jim made his way to the back of the shop and right where the guy had said was a cylindrical processing unit the size of a three gallon tank of gas. Jim couldn't believe he had actually found it. With this, they wouldn't have to depend on Mel to calculate the simpler jumps. Grabbing ahold, Jim lifted it up and returned to the checkout counter. _Thing's heavier than it looks_, he thought. _ Maybe I should call Aisha and see if she can give me a hand. _"How much?"

"1,200 wong."

"1,200 wong!" Jim cried as the door opened behind him. "That's outrageous."

"Simple supply and demand," the cashier smirked. "You know of anyone else on Blue Heaven that might have one?"

"I might," Jim countered when Gillium suddenly called out.

"Jim," he whispered. "I don't wish to alarm you but the two men behind you are getting rather close." Jim turned around and looked up at the two who had snuck up on him. One was short haired and wearing a sleeveless jumpsuit while the other had long hair and a dirty trench coat. _Where have I seen these guys before?_ he wondered.

"Been a long time kid," the man in the coat smirked.

"Do I know you?"

"Are you kidding me?" the jumpsuit yelled. "You really don't remember us?"

"Should I?" Jim smirked as both men drew knives and stun knucklers.

"You can act tough kid," the long hair threatened. "But you don't have Hilda to pull your ass out of the fire this time." Hilda? Wait a minute. Now Jim remembered who these guys were. "Now come along if you don't want to bleed all over the floor."

"Hey wait a minute!" the cashier called. "If you guys are going to stick someone do it where I won't have to clean it up." So that was it. This whole thing was a trap set by these idiots.

"Stay out of it," the jumpsuit ordered. If his attackers weren't so busy arguing with themselves, they might have noticed earlier how Jim was inching towards one of the nearby shelves. "Hey where do you think you're going!" the long haired snapped.

"I just forgot something. Catch!" Jim's arm snapped out and the coffee maker he had grabbed sailed through the air. The jumpsuit knocked it aside but it was all the opening Jim needed. Dashing forward, Jim kicked the long hair right in the nuts, sending him doubling over as his friend lunged for him. Like a baseball player, Jim slid under the taller man's legs and pulled his baton, the weapon cracking the man's ankle and sending him to the floor as well. With the way clear, Jim raced for the door only to find it locked.

"Little bastard!" the jumpsuit yelled as he threw his knife. Jim ducked and barely missed taking the blade in the face. A bucket of ratchet sockets stood by the door and Jim knocked it over as the two would be kidnappers got to their feet only to slip and fall back to the floor. Jim was quick to take the lead and raced back to the rear of the shop. He had seen a metal door while looking for the Nav-core which he hoped wasn't either locked or a just a closet. To his relief, not only was it unlocked but it led to the pawn shop's storage room. Jim locked the door just seconds before his pursuers tried to open it.

"Are you alright Jim?" Gillium asked.

"Yeah sure," Jim gasped. "Thanks for the warning." Now the door was starting to thud as the two stooges began slamming into it to force it open. "Gillium, see if you can reach Gene and the others."

"I've been trying to but they aren't answering." Were they being attacked too? If so then Jim had better come up with a plan on his own. The back room of the pawn shop was full of guns but one wrong shot could potentially crack Blue Heaven's seal. There were plenty of makeshift weapons like power tools but those two would still have the size advantage on him. Maybe he could find another way out like an emergency exit. It would set off an alarm and reveal his location but it was better than nothing. Jim ran to the back of the room, his eyes frantically scanning for any way he could use to escape when something caught his eye.

"No way," he whispered. Jim stepped closer to the object that loomed over him and still couldn't believe it. That informant wasn't kidding when he said this place had everything. Problem was even if he used it there was no way he'd fit in it. But there might be another solution.

"Hey Gillium," he asked, "how do you feel about changing your look again?"

* * *

Once the initial shock wore off, Aisha threw off the bench that had gone sailing through the window and slammed into her hard enough to knock her clear over the bar. "Hey what's the big idea?" she yelled. Something loomed in the doorway and the frame buckled and shattered as a spherical four-armed mech suit stomped into the lobby. Aisha leaped back over and assumed a fighting stance when the rear hatch opened and a short stocky human dressed in ratty clothes climbed out the back.

"I finally got you!" the pilot smirked.

"Hey I remember you! Aisha cried. "You're one of the humans that wrecked my career."

"That's McCoy to you. And don't blame me just because you were dumb enough to let Hilda get away." Aisha _tched_ and flexed her muscles.

"So the first time wasn't enough. Guess I need to re-teach you why picking a fight with a Ctarl-Ctarl is a bad idea."

"Don't get cocky!" McCoy warned as he climbed back inside. "This mech suit is designed for take a far worse beating than you could give. Been waiting a long time for this. Next time you order someone executed, be sure to do it yourself."

"Not a bad idea." A room full of drunks or one idiot in a tin can. Either one was fine with Aisha. With a crouch to the floor, Aisha leapt at her opponent. The rear left arm punched at her but Aisha grabbed the metal limb in mid air and turned her inertia to swing her knee into the suit's hull only to bounce right off of it. Before she could counter, another arm grabbed her braid and yanked her off nearly hard enough to tear it out by the roots and slam her to the floor. Before Aisha could recover, McCoy grabbed her by the throat while another robotic fist crashed into her face once, twice, and then pulled back for a third blow when Aisha launched out her arms and managed to catch it.

"Nice try," her attacker mocked as he pushed the limb further down. "But unlike Ctarl machines don't get tired."

"You want to know another difference?" she asked. Throwing her legs around the arm holding her down, Aisha wrapped her thighs around the elbow joint and clenched, her Ctarl strength crushing it to scrap as she rolled out of the way. Aisha felt blood drip down her lip and from her nose but she was just getting started. "I don't need a machine to kick your ass."

"Yeah well lucky for me," her attacker countered. "I've still got three arms left."

* * *

The dust had barely cleared when Jericho once more noticed the smell of violets and the feel of a feminine form lying on top of him. "You hurt?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Suzuka answered.

"Granny what about you?"

"I'm not dead yet," she called as something loomed in the doorway. Standing before them was a man in a full body cybersuit. Lightning crackled across its purple and white surface. "Hey you!" Granny yelled as she brandished a meat cleaver. "You'd better be willing to pay me for those damages." The cyborg ignored her however as he stared down at them with its yellow optics.

"Twoilight Suzuka. Jericho the Nomad." the cyborg said. "Targets acquired. Commencing elimination."

"Who hired you?" Suzuka demanded.

"Client unknown. All nontargets will be given one minute to vacate the premises before I commence assassinations. Any attempts to interfere will be considered acts of aggression." Jericho's hand slowly drifted down to his staff. This was not a good place to fight. Aside from the collateral damage to Granny's restaurant, the tight confines left him and Suzuka at a disadvantage. They'd have to take this someplace else and quick.

"So you won't attack for a full minute?" he asked.

"Affirmative."

"Perfect," a slight tap from his toe to the back of Suzuka's heel and she got the message, jolting aside as Jericho's staff thrust forward. The cyborg blocked but the impact sent him skidding out the door.

"Move!" Suzuka yelled. Her bokuto was drawn and snapped up and down, creating a razor sharp gust of wind that lashed out the door and forced the assassin to dodge aside as she and Jericho ran into the alley.

"Up there!" he called. Just overhead was a fire escape. Suzuka at him, and Jericho caught her foot in the cup of his hand, boosting her up as she jumped off and onto the overhanging platform. A quick slash of her bokuto and the ladder fell into reach as Jericho grabbed on and scrambled up out of the way as the assassin crossed his arms, his armor crackling with electricity before throwing them out and sending a wave of lightning to scour the alley walls.

* * *

Peering over the edge of the counter, the shop owner cringed as the two thugs began pounding on the rear door. Somehow, despite being cornered, the kid had managed to slip past both of them and was now hiding in the back room. This was getting out of hand. When the two of them came around and paid him for using the shop to grab the kid, he had been mildly uncomfortable at first but it wasn't as if he could turn down some easy money. Though judging from the damage that had already been done to his shop he wondered if he was going to get out of this ahead at all. Who knew what the kid was doing in there.

"Hey," the one in the jumpsuit yelled, "get off your ass and get this door open."

"Forget it. This deal has already cost me more than it should."

"Hey shut up," the long hair in the coat interrupted. "I hear something." He and his friend put their ears to the door. "Sounds like there's an engine running in there." An engine? No it couldn't be. The kid was way too small to fit in that thing. It was the last thought he had before the door came flying off its hinges and knocked both of the would be kidnappers off their feet. Something stomped through the doorway and the shop owner looked up at the towering metal figure that loomed over the shelves. It had been the purchase of a lifetime. An actual working V-95 power armor. Seven feet tall and strong enough to take a hit from a truck. How was the kid managing to work it?

"Way to go Gillium." Was that the kid? Sure enough the kid came running up beside the armor. But if he was there then who the hell was in the suit?"

"I must say this new body is quite impressive," it replied. "I could certainly get used to this." Body? What? Who? The shop owner hid back behind the counter. Maybe if he was quiet they'd just take the core and leave. Those hopes were dashed when the wire grate used to protect against robbers was torn off and a metal fist reached down to grab ahold and slam him onto the counter.

"Now then," the kid said as he leaned against the register. "Let's make a deal."

* * *

McCoy was getting angrier and angrier. No matter how many tables he smashed through, the lousy little furball kept leaping around and out of range like a damn grasshopper. As tough as his mech was, it wasn't built for speed or mobility. But at least she wasn't faring any better than he was. Sure she may have broken off one arm but his armor was still holding up against each one of her blows. It was only a matter of wearing her down and his generators were bound to outlast her. _Got to herd her into a corner_, he thought. _She won't be able to escape me then. _Stretching out his mech's arms, McCoy set the drive to 3rd gear and charged forward as the arms began to spin. Whatever tables and bannisters that hadn't been smashed shattered like fragile glass under the tornado of metal limbs. And because the Ctarl girl was so focused on his forward assault, she didn't realize he had maneuvered her against the rear wall until her back bumped against it.

"Got you now!" McCoy gunned the throttle and the mech became an unstoppable battering ram, the spinning arms cutting off all paths of escape when she leapt right at him. McCoy heard her claws scrape against the dorsal hull as she scrambled over and behind him followed by the sound of bending metal. She must have been trying to rip his hatch open. "Damn you!" He jerked the controls and the mech began thrashing around the wrecked bar in an effort to throw her off. In his viewport, McCoy saw a hand covered in short tan fur grab for another arm. As if he would let her rip off another. Now that he had her in his sight, a second arm grabbed her wrist and pulled her off. Again, the arms went into another spin, the Ctarl spiraling around him like she was caught in a whirlwind before he let go and sent her flying across the bar to bounce off the wall. Hitting the wall at that speed was enough to even knock the wind out of one of them. And while she was still out of it, his mech would squash her underfoot.

"Say your prayers!" he yelled when he finally noticed the smell. It was an acrid smell like burning rubber. Now the cockpit was filling up with smoke and it was starting to get hot. "What the hell's going on?" he hacked. The smoke was getting so dense he couldn't even see. Unable to so much as breathe, McCoy fumbled around for the latch and managed to open the hatch, crumbling out onto the floor in a heap. As his vision cleared, McCoy looked up to see a metal handle sticking out from his mech's engine. When he thought she was trying to force open the hatch, she had actually ripped off the outer handle and shoved it into the cooling system, making the entire thing overheat. Still hacking, the portly outlaw crawled on his hands and knees when he suddenly found himself looking at a pear of dark brown leggings.

"Well well what do we have here?" McCoy looked up as the Ctarl smirked down on him and cracked her knuckles. "Turns out that hard shell had a soft bouncy center."

* * *

With no time to climb the steps, Suzuka and Jericho had opted to take the express route, springing up the levels of the fire escape as the cyborg assassin continued to assail them with his electrical blasts until they finally reached the roof of the adjacent building.

"We've got to take this guy out quick," Jericho advised. "Then go find the others. They're probably under attack as well."

"Agreed," Suzuka nodded when with a flash of booster fire, their attacker launched himself into the air. His armor crackled with energy once more as he dropped towards them. They managed to dodge but the impact released a burst of electricity that made Suzuka's skin prickle all over. _He's clever,_ she thought. His attacks were technology based but those electric discharges of his disrupted their Qi control even when they missed. They'd have to rely on melee instead and try to keep him occupied so he couldn't build up another charge.

With the assassin caught between then, Suzuka and Jericho closed in from both sides. Suzuka struck first, her bokuto glancing off the cyborg's armor before Rio thrust his staff and knocked him back. Jericho pressed his attack, both ends swinging in as close as he could while the cyborg blocked. With their enemy occupied, Suzuka attacked from the side and slashed for where the jugular would be when the cyborg spun out of the way and directed Jericho into the path of her attack. A quick counter with his staff saved his life but the assassin palm struck Jericho's back, a sudden pulse of electricity sending him flying into Suzuka.

"Not sure if I should consider myself lucky or not," he gasped.

"Is now really the time for jokes?" she asked as something flashed over them. The two of them rolled apart as an electrified lash of metal came crackling down on where they had just been. The cyborg retracted his whip as a second one uncoiled from within his other arm before both began snapping at them. Suzuka and Jericho split up to keep from being trapped together but the speed and range of the shock whips prevented either of them from getting in close enough to strike. The cyborg's back mounted thrusters ignited once again and he hovered into the air before beginning to spin, becoming a whirlwind of sparking coils that chased them across the roof.

"We can't keep this up," she decided. "We need to find a way to counter his attacks."

"Or maybe a new approach," Jericho advised.

"I'm listening."

"Follow my lead and stay close." Before she could ask what he intended to do, Jericho charged headlong towards their opponent. Not sure if he was insane or not, Suzuka followed his lead. As she expected, the whips came down right on top of them. Jericho deflected the overhead strike before twisting to the side, placing Suzuka in a position to counter the one coming in from her left. _Now I get it_, she thought. When fighting 2 on 1, the rule was to split up and take the opponent from both sides. Likewise, 1 on 2 required keeping them close together so they wound up in each other's way. But if the two were in sync enough, they could cover each other's deficiencies without obstructing each other. And from their fight against the Raksha at the museum, Suzuka already had seen that Jericho's fighting style was the antithesis of hers, utilizing strength and range over her speed and close quarters preference. As the electrified lashes continued to rain down on then, the two fighters rotated around each other, deflecting each strike in turn as they rapidly closed the distance. "Now!" he yelled as he spun out of her way. Ducking low,  
Suzuka slashed at the cyborg's chest while Jericho rolled with his momentum to thrust out the butt of his staff. Both weapons connected at once and the armor buckled under their impact. A final flash of electric fire, and the cyborg was thrown back against the edge of the building where he toppled back down into the street below. With the fight over, Suzuka and Jericho peered over the ledge as a crowd began to gather around the wrecked cyborg.

"We'd better get out of here before security shows up," Suzuka noted.

"Too bad," Jericho sighed. "I was hoping to at least get a bounty off of him. It would help compensate Granny for the damages." Holstering their weapons, the two of them ran off across the rooftops, leaping across the gaps between buildings. "You handle yourself pretty well," he admitted. Suzuka gave him a coy smile.

"You should see me when I don't have a handicap."

* * *

From behind the cover of a tree trunk, Gene peered out as the three who had ambushed him and Mel raced down the stairs after them.

"Anyone see where they went?"

"I thought I saw them go that way!"

"Split up! If McCoy finds out we let them get away he'll tear us a new one!" McCoy? Why did that name sound familiar? Well whoever these guys were they didn't seem to be either pirates or the Asura. If it were any other circumstance Gene wouldn't have a problem dealing with guys like this. But with Blue Heaven's ban on firearms most of his arsenal was back aboard the ship. All he had was his knife, some shockers, his light shield, and his backup revolver loaded with rubber stun bullets, the only ammo permissible on Blue Heaven. Plus he had Mel with him. Who knew what these guys would do to her if they grabbed her as well. His best chance was to try and sneak around and take them out one by one.

"Mel listen," he told her. "I need you to find someplace with a lot of cover and hide. Don't come out until I call for you."

"But Gene..."

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I doubt they have anything more lethal than I do. I'll be fine now go."

"Okay," she nodded, just before she cupped the back of his head and pulled him down for a kiss, "just be careful." Ducking down, Melfina squat her way through the gardens' undergrowth and her small form disappeared in a cluster of ferns. Now that he didn't have to worry about Mel getting caught up in the fight, Gene knelt down and scanned his surroundings. The thugs had dispersed throughout the gardens, shoving electrified batons into the scrub to try and flush them out. One was about twenty meters dead ahead of him, his shock baton stabbing and waving through the brush to try and flush anyone who might be hiding into the open. Gene felt something beneath his boot and found a rock which he tossed in the other direction. As he hoped, the sudden rustle caught his enemy's attention and he began stalking towards it. On his hands and knees, Gene followed after him, the leaves barely rustling as he moved in. Back on Sentinel III, it wasn't uncommon for bounty heads to try and hide in the wheat fields and Gene had learned early on in his career how to move in dense growth without attracting too much attention. Finally, he came within reach and waited for his target to look away before springing out. One arm wrapped around the guy's throat and the other over his shoulder as Gene yanked him back down into the brush, the sleeper hold knocking him out as Gene scanned for his next target. Something had heard the rustle and was crunching through the brush towards him so Gene hid behind a tree. Sure enough, the second guy came running up. Pulling his knife, Gene sprung out from his hiding place and managed to take him by surprise. The guy quickly recovered though and managed to deflect Gene's knife strike. And because he was so focused on that, he didn't notice Gene's knee as it drove right up into the guy's crotch, doubling him over as Gene swung the baton he had taken from the first and managed to knock out a few of his friend's teeth.

_Two down one to go_, he thought. No sooner had he done so then something struck him in the back with the force of a jackhammer, knocking him out of the gardens and out onto the walkway. While he was busy ambushing the other two, the final assailant had used the cover of the foliage to launch his own sneak attack on Gene with a silenced submachine gun. For all the pain Gene felt, it didn't feel like he was dying so his opponent must be using rubber bullets as well. With his back feeling like Aisha had been using it as a punching bag, Gene couldn't dodge like he normally would so he raised his light shield. Struggling to his feet, Gene reached for his own revolver and waited for his assailant's clip to empty. Once it did, Gene dropped the shield and took aim when something sailed through the air. Gene had a fraction of a second to make out the image of a shock grenade and reflexively threw himself clear, but not nearly enough to avoid the burst. Gene's vision blurred and his equilibrium faltered as he fell to the ground, his sore back flaring on impact as a grey figure loomed over him. It sounded like it was saying something but Gene couldn't make it out through the ringing in his ears. Now the figure grabbed him by the collar of the shirt and lifted him up when something moved in the background. The first shadow faltered before releasing him as Gene let instinct take over and opened fire, the stun bullets in his revolver impacting at point blank range. Stumbling back, Gene's hand grabbed onto a guardrail as the second shadow approached him. He readied to defend himself but instead of attacking, something soft and gentle caressed his check.

"Gene...Gene!" Gene shook his head and the vision cleared as a familiar face appeared before him.

"Mel?" he asked. The shock from the grenade faded and Gene looked around him. On the walkway, the third of their assailants lay clutching his stomach from where Gene had shot him as well as his head. Not to far away, the shattered remnants of an old tree branch lay along the ground. "Did you do that?"

"I saw him shoot you," Melfina said. "I knew you told me to hide but when he had you pinned down I couldn't just stand there so I..." Gene's gaze shifted between her and the guy she had clobbered and couldn't help laughing as he patted her head.

"Way to go slugger." Now on to other matters. Stepping up to the injured attacker, Gene grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up before slamming him against the railing. "Alright you son of a bitch! You'd better have a damn good reason for why you jumped us!"

"Kiss my ass Starwind," he wheezed. Gene was seconds from doing far worse than that when the sound of footsteps made him turn around. _Now what?_ he wondered. To his relief, instead of another bunch of thugs it turned out to be Jim and Aisha.

"Gene! Mel!" Jim called. "Are you okay?"

"None the worse for wear," Gene answered. It was then he noticed how banged up Aisha was. "What happened to you?"

"Ah, some human in a tin can picked a fight with me," she handwaved. "Nothing a good meal can't fix up."

"It's too bad the bar you trashed can't be fixed that easily." Gene fixed Aisha with a hard stare.

"Hey don't look at me he started it!" Gene was about to say something else when the sound heavy footsteps interrupted him just as a towering suit of mechanized armor came jogging up to them.

"Please do not leave me behind," it begged, a knapsack full of electronics slung over its shoulder. "This body is not designed for speed."

"Gillium?" Gene asked. "How...?"

"It's a long story," Jim said. "Me and Aisha both got jumped by that McCoy guy we met with Hilda." Now Gene remembered. "On the plus side," Jim added, "I got everything I needed plus lots of other good stuff."

"Including the new form you see before you," Gillium interrupted.

"But can we really afford all it if?" Melfina wondered.

"A lot cheaper than you'd expect," Jim grinned. Melfina raised an eyebrow and Gene made a mental note to have Jim give the full story later. First things first though.

"So you're working for McCoy huh?" he said as he turned back to the thug. "Just what does that fat little toad want with us?"

"Not talking." So that's how he wanted to play huh?

"Hey Aisha," Gene called. "You hungry?" Aisha salivated and wiped her mouth with her hand.

"Are you kidding I'm starving." Gene smirked and the thug paled in fright.

"Okay okay," he relented. "McCoy still has a grudge against you for what you and Hilda did a couple months back."

"So all this was just over stupid grudge?" Jim asked.

"Not quite," the thug said. "A couple days ago McCoy got a message from someone who said you all were coming to Blue Heaven. That message had some pretty wild claims. That you had found the Leyline, had defeated the MacDpougalls, and had even killed some major Kei leader. It said that we would make a name for ourselves if we took you out. Between that and the grudge he has against you and Hilda, McCoy didn't even hesitate to take it."

"So who sent the message?" Jim asked. "Was it MacDougal?"

"I don't know. The guy didn't even offer us any payment. Not like he did that other guy."

"What other guy?" Gene demanded.

"Some big shot cyborg assassin who specializes in taking out martial artists. The message said that he'd handle the other two so we could handle you without any problems. That's all I know I swear."

"I believe you," Gene said, just before his fist connected with the guy's jaw and sent him flipping over the railing.

"Gene," Melfina interrupted. "Jericho and Suzuka, we have to find them." As if on cue, Jim's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Jim, it's me," Jericho's voice replied. "Suzuka and I got attacked by an assassin."

"Yeah we know. We got ambushed as well. Are you both okay?"

"A lot better than our attacker is." Gene beckoned for the phone and Jim handed it over.

"Jericho listen," he instructed. "I think it might be safer if we stayed on the ship. You and Suzuka get back to Swanzo's dock."

"Understood. We'll see you there." The line was cut and Gene rubbed his temple. He wasn't expecting a pleasure cruise with all that was going on but he hadn't expected things to escalate this quickly.

"Sorry Jim," he said. "We'll have to cancel our rooms."

"I figured as much," Jim agreed. "Let's get back to the ship before anyone else comes along."

"Don't worry," Gillium assured them. "With my new equipment. I'd like to see them try."

"At least one of us is happy about all this," Gene sighed. So as not to arouse suspicion, the five of them split up with Jim taking Gillium and Aisha in one direction and Gene going off with Mel. _What a mess_, he grimaced. As if it wasn't bad enough they had the MacDougals and a cult of killers after them, now they had someone else on their case as well. Just what the hell was happening?

"Are you alright Gene?" Melfina asked. "You were beat up pretty bad."

"I'll live," he assured her. "I just wish I could have given you a better date." Melfina smiled and took his hand in hers.

"Well," she admitted, "it certainly wasn't a boring one."

* * *

In the shadows of the Blue Heaven botanical gardens, a figure watched the crew of the Outlaw Star depart. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. McCoy and his gang didn't seem like the brightest bunch around be he had at least hoped his assassin would win. But it seemed he had lost the bet.

"I take it you are satisfied?" a woman's voice spoke.

"I'll admit their performance was...acceptable," he said as he stroked his goatee. "But I'd be more impressed if they faced a real challenge. A Tao Master maybe. Or perhaps a few more assassins like the one I hired."

"The terms of the test were those that we agreed on," she reminded him. "Gene and the others would face a foe to challenge them in a situation where they were handicapped. And despite lacking the ability to fight at their full potential, they passed."

"Yes yes so they did. But the Asura aren't going to play by those rules," he argued. "If you would simply let go of your attachment to Melfina we could employ a better choice than Jericho. I told you his sentimentality would compromise his effectiveness."

"I will not sacrifice her unless it is absolutely necessary. You may see her as no longer of value, but she is as much a living being as any other. And might I add, it was because of her that you obtained all that you are. In any case, they won and so we will continue to entrust matters to them and NOT eliminate Melfina." The figure _harrumphed_ in disdain. With all that was potentially at stake, one would think she of all people would realize the need of the greater good.

"You're playing a dangerous game," he sighed. "Just don't expect any pity from me when it all comes crashing down around you."


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hot Springs Return**

_(Author's notes: For those of you wondering, Gillium's armor drone resembles the T-51 power armor from Fallout 4 with a little bit of War Machine thrown in.) _

_Finally here_, Gene thought. From the entrance of the space port; he, Jericho, and the girls overlooked the steam enshrouded resort town of Hagone. Jim and Gillium were still back at the dock, offloading Raja's artifacts. As soon as they had touched down, a representative from the museum had been there to greet them. Gene had to admit, Gillium's new drone was certainly useful. In addition to being as strong as Aisha, it knew to handle delicate items with care. The last thing Gene needed was damage to some priceless antique when they were already two days late. After the incident with McCoy and his crew, Blue Heaven security had locked down all departing ships until they could determine the truth behind the multiple disturbances that had occurred simultaneously across town. Security footage had proven that he and Mel were simply minding their own business when they were attacked. Suzuka and Jericho's account was backed up by the restaurant owner and the junk shop had agreed not to press any charges. Aisha was another matter though. The damages to the bar had been extensive, even if she was acting in self-defense and Gene had been forced to put in a call to Fred to smooth things over. At least Aisha had managed to put some pain on McCoy for what he had pulled. Apparently she had taken one of his mech's arms and done something most would assume to be anatomically impossible.

"So this is Tenrei," Jericho noted. "Are there really wizards that can make Caster Shells here?"

"You got it," Gene answered. "We'll go to Mount Nantai and see Ark and Hadul first. I just hope we can find them."

"Couldn't you just go to the temple like last time?" Suzuka asked.

"That's sort of a problem," Gene said as he rubbed the back of his head. "It kind of got...blown up." The girls and Jericho gave him perplexed stares but thankfully Jim and Gillium returned before any questions could be asked.

"All taken care of Gene," Jim announced. "Let's get going."

"Gillium how is your new body doing?" Melfina asked.

"Quite well thank you," the power armor said. Since leaving Blue Heaven, Jim had removed the pink drone from the patchwork installation he had made, replacing it with the processor from one of the standard blue maintenance units. He also had been working on the armor components in the Outlaw Star's machine shop; equipping them with weaponry, spare magazines, and a transceiver so he could connect with his P.A. Without the need for am organic pilot there was plenty of room to customize. "I must say I am eager to explore this world. I am most curious as to why humans find geothermal ground water to be so pleasurable."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," Aisha snarked. "If you ask me this place aught to be called the Lukwarm Springs Planet."

"So then what are we waiting for?" Jericho asked.

"Well," Suzuka grimaced, "we have to go through immigration first."

"What kind of immigration?"

"Greetings guests and welcome to Hagone Hot Springs World!" The group turned and just like last time, a greeter holding a welcome sign flanked by two women in skin tight jumpsuits and wearing cartoon animal heads stood before them. "We just need to take care of some immigration matters first and then the fun can begin."

"Hey now wait a minute," Gene cried as the greet grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "You don't have to...GAH!" No sooner had the greeter thrown him in then the rear door to the changing booth slammed down with a clang. Outside, Gene could hear the cries of the others as they too were shoved into their booths, minus Gillium of course. With a roll of his eyes, Gene changed into the maroon swim trunks and blue Hawaiian shirt that had been provided for him.

"Everyone ready? Then let's have some fun in the sun." The front gate slid open and Gene squinted from the sudden increase in brightness as he stepped out.

"Hey Gene," Jim said as he stepped up beside him. Jim had changed into a blue pair of trunks and a green t-shirt. "do you ever get the feeling something isn't quite right with this planet?"

"I do." Suzuka agreed. The beautiful assassin was dressed in a bright red two-piece that emphasized her long legs and full breasts. Looking her over, Gene couldn't help smiling. "Can I help you with something?"

"Nope." Best to quit while he was still ahead.

"You know Suzu," Aisha laughed as she threw her arms around Suzuka's shoulders, a bright yellow one piece stretched over her curvaceously athletic frame. "You need to learn how to have fun. You don't want Jer-Jer thinking you're a wet blanket." After traveling with Jericho for a while, Aisha had gotten used to him enough to give him one of her pet names. Which Jericho took in stride a lot more than Suzuka did.

"I am not a wet blanket. And stop calling me Suzu."

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting." Gene turned around and couldn't help staring in awe. Dressed in a dark violet bikini, Melfina had also tied a zebra striped towel around her hips. Her black hair cascaded across her shoulders and breasts and while she wasn't as well endowed as the other two, the way she filled out a swimsuit was bound to turn as many heads. "Is something wrong Gene?"

"Definitely not," he said as he put an arm around her shoulder, eliciting a blush from her. Gene was aware that him going to Tenrei was the equivalent of sending an alcoholic to a vineyard. But so long as he kept Melfina close he was pretty sure he could resist temptation. "Alright let's get going."

"Hold on Gene." One by one, Jim began counting them off. "One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Gillium makes six. Weren't there seven people in our group?" Gene checked around and saw that his partner was right. Jericho still had yet to come out of his booth.

"Hey what's taking him?" he asked.

"On he's just having some trouble with his swimsuit?" the greeter answered. "Sir? Is everything alright?"

"I am not wearing this thing in public!" Jericho yelled.

"Come on Jer-Jer!" Aisha teased. "Just come on out. Suzu got all dressed up for you!"

"Aisha!" Suzuka fumed.

"Just get out here already!" Gene ordered. "Come on we've got a train to catch." Gene was a second away from barging in and dragging him out when the grate finally slid up and Jericho stepped out, his trench coat tightly wrapped around himself.

"The coat stays!" he said.

"Come on it can't be that bad," Jim assured him. Jericho grimaced and reluctantly opened his coat, revealing a black speedo that looked as if it had been designed for a man two sizes smaller. Gene had to bite his tongue to keep from breaking out in a laughing fit.

"Black's really your color," Aisha snickered. Jericho's eyes meanwhile met Suzuka's and both looked away with bright red faces. Now that they were all ready, the Outlaw Star crew made their way through the busy streets of Hagone. The sun was shining, the weather was pleasantly cool despite the steam from all the hot springs, and all around gorgeous women in bathing suits of every shape and size passed Gene by. Thankfully, with his arm around Mel, he was able to resist the temptation to rubberneck.

"Okay," Gene said as they finally reached the train station. "The next train should be coming in about 15 minutes so we'll just..."

"EEEEEK! PERVERTS!" The sudden shriek followed by a crash caused every head in the vicinity to turn to where a girl in a bikini stomped away in a huff from where two men in white robes lay sprawled over an overturned cart laden with various knickknacks. _It can't be_, Gene thought. Walking away from the group, Gene looked down as an old man with a long beard and a younger man with shoulder length orange hair picked themselves up.

"What did I tell you?" Ark Manaf yelled at his elder colleague. "Work the register and keep your hands to yourself!"

"I simply don't know what happened," Hadult moaned. "I simply backed up to get a better view of our inventory and my hand accidently brushed against that young lady's buttocks."

"What are you two doing here?" Gene demanded. The two wizards ceased their bickering and looked up in surprise at who now stood before them.

"Well well," Ark said. "Who should it be but our red haired friend." With a lecherous smirk he turned his gaze to Mel and the girls. "And you brought friends with you."

"Fancy seeing you back here so soon," Hadul nodded. "Care to buy some authentic Mount Nantai souvenirs."

"We're not at Mount Nantai," Gene pointed out.

"That's beside the point."

"Hey Gene," Aisha interrrupted, "who are these weirdos?"

"Guys meet Ark and Hadul," Gene sighed. "They're the two wizards of the Mount Nantai temple. Now will you two explain yourselves."

"Well," Ark said as he began gathering up the scattered trinkets, "as I'm sure you remember, after Urt's little surprise, our temple was ruined. So Master Hadul and I were forced to temporarily relocate to Hagone. We're selling Mount Nantai merchandise to raise funds for the temple's reconstruction."

"That reminds me," Suzuka said, "Gene you still haven't explained how the temple was..."

"So anyway," Gene interrupted. "I need caster shells. As many as you can give me." Ark and Hadul both frowned as they turned back to their cart. "Hey did you guys hear me?"

"We heard you," Hadul answered. "But I'm afraid we can't help you red haired man."

"What! Fine what do you want me to do this time?"

"You don't get it," Ark replied. "It's not a matter of we won't. We literally can't."

"Are you serious?" Jim asked. "Isn't there any other place you can make them beside your temple?"

"That's not the issue," Ark continued. "Red haired man, you remember I told you how the Mana of this planet was starting to dissipate? That was the whole reason we created caster shells. Well, it's become so weak that we can't even make them. At least not without them completely draining your life with one shot."

"So there's nothing you can do?" Suzuka asked.

"There's got to be something," Gene said. "Look. I don't have time to tell you the whole story but I need shells. We've got people coming after us that normal weapons won't work against. I don't care what I have to do so give me something." Ark and Hadul both looked to each other and nodded.

"There may be one possibility," the elder wizard answered. "Go see Urt. You made it back the last time so I'm guessing you shouldn't have too much trouble seeing her again. She might know a way to help you."

"I will," Gene said. "Thanks a lot."

"Don't thank us yet," Ark smirked as they started to walk off. "You'll still have to survive the trial."

* * *

Further down the street, a pair of violet eyes watched as Gene Starwind and his crew made their way onto the platform. Long aqua hair billowed in the wind as a pair of male tourists walked up.

"Hey beautiful," one said. "Looking for a good time? How'd you like to come party with us?"

"I'm not a woman," Harry growled. This was the third time today. How hard was it to for these idiots to tell the difference?

"Whoah! What the hell!" Both of them backed away with the same look of disgust Harry wore as he turned back to his surveillance. Thanks to some wong placed in the right hands, Ron had gotten the flight path for the Outlaw Star, allowing them to arrive on Heifong while their prey were still on Blue Heaven. At least he knew Melfina was alright. Or at least as well as she could be. When he saw the way Gene Starwind had put his arm around Melfina, parading her around like she was his personal sex toy, it had taken all his restraint not to shoot him on the spot.

"Ron come in," Harry called. "They're here. They've just gotten on the train."

"Good work Harry," Ron said. "Is that Jericho guy still with them." Thanks to the Asura's intel, the MacDougal's now had a name to attach to the latest member of their shit list.

"Yeah. There's also another guy in a powered armor. No idea who he is." Just where was Gene Starwind getting these guys? Was he so possessive of Melfina that he'd hire all this muscle just to keep Harry away from her. "I still don't see why we can't grab her tonight. With the gear we have Gene won't even see us coming."

"Easy Harry. I know you're chomping at the bit but we need the Asura to get into place. Don't worry. If they came to Tenrei then we already know why they're here and where they're going next. Head over to Mount Nyotai. I'll see you there."

"Understood. This time we'll get them for sure." Just a little longer and he'd finally have Melfina safe with him.

"Hey gorgeous," another man said. "Wanna go have a drink?"

"God damn it," Harry cursed.

* * *

By the time the train had arrived at Mount Nyotai, a snowstorm had blown down from the mountain and left all the trails impassible so the crew decided they'd rest and set off for Urt's temple in the morning. Luckily, the village at the mountain's base had an inn with enough vacancies for everyone. After a nice meal in the communal dining hall, the group had settled in for an evening bath. Jim sighed in contentment as the hot water washed away the stress. Normally he would be more hesitant to indulge in something as frivolous as this but business had been good and as long as they were here on business they could write it off as an expense. Best of all, the inn's bath was fenced in so he didn't have to worry about sharing it with a bunch of wild pigs this time.

"Gene, Jim," Mel called from over the fence. "How's the water on your side?"

"Great thanks," Gene answered. "How are you girls doing?"

"Just fine thank you," Suzuka answered. "If possible try not to "drop in" unannounced this time."

"Speak for yourself," Aisha interrupted. "I can't believe you humans consider this hot."

"Well at least we have our own valet," Suzuka added.

"Yeah you're right," Aisha agreed. "Hey Gillium, more sake!" Before bathing, the two groups had rock-paper-scissored over which one would get Gillium's armor to serve as their cabana boy.

"As you wish." Over on the deck, Jericho was just finishing his washup before he joined Gene and Jim in the spring.

"So this Urt person," he said. "Is she anything like those two we met at Hagone?"

"Yes and no," Gene mused. "She's got her eccentricities but she's a bit more level-headed than Ark and Hadul. Just, if she gives you a tape, don't watch it."

"What about that trial Ark and Hadul mentioned?" Jim remembered. "What do you think she's going to ask you to do?"

"Who knows. Last time, all I had to do to get the number fours was beat her in a game of ping pong. Stop worrying so much. I'm sure Ark and Hadul were just exaggerating."

"I've been thinking about that," Jericho said. "Granted I don't know much about old magic aside from that it uses a different power source than Tao. That's why Casters are so effective against them. If these wizards can't make you shells then it has to be something else entirely."

"Any idea what it could be?" Jim asked.

"From what I understand old magic has one advantage over Tao," he explained. "Because it requires a greater emphasis on ritual, old magic can be infused into inanimate objects and stored for later use."

"A new weapon huh?" Gene mused with a smug look. "Now THAT is something to look forward to."

"Provided we don't have to pay out the nose for whatever ammo it uses," Jim countered.

"That's not what I'm worried about," Jericho warned. "Some of the rumors I've heard about the old magic say that there's always a price to pay. So until we know more we shouldn't expect an easy fix." Gene was about to say something else when a sudden shriek carried over from the other side of the fence.

"EEEEEK!"

"Was that..." Jericho wondered.

"That was Mel!" Gene realized. The three of them were just about to race over to the women's bath to help when another voice carried over the wall.

"I was right," Aisha giggled. "They have grown!"

"Aisha is that really necessary?"

"Aww are you jealous Suzu?"

"Hey watch your hands!"

"Aisha stop!"

"Hmmm. Suzu's are bigger but Mel has a fuller bust."

"Are they...?" Jericho asked.

"Yeah they are," Jim sighed. Right on cue, Gene threw himself at the bamboo fence.

"Guys help me! There's got to be a peephole around here somewhere!"

"Are you kidding Gene?" Jim cried. "I thought you were over crap like this!"

"Hey it's not cheating if I'm peeping on Mel!" he argued. Jim rolled his eyes in embarrassment while Jericho poured himself a cup of sake from the floating tray.

"You know," Jim said, "sometimes it feels like I'm the only sane person on board."

"Sounds exhausting," Jericho admitted. "But at least you have people you can depend on. That's something most people would do anything for."

"Yeah you're right," Jim agreed. He still hadn't entirely forgiven Jericho for what he had tried with Mel but Jim guessed he could understand why now. Plus he had to admit it was refreshing to have another male to talk to. Especially one that actually acted like an adult.

* * *

With the break of morning, the storm had finally died down enough for them to continue on to the temple. Not that it was much easier. Even with the cloaks loaned to them by the inn, out of their entire group, only Gilliium and Aisha seemed to not be having any trouble with the cold. The rest of them had paired up for stability and warmth; Melfina with Gene, Aisha with Jim, and Suzuka with Jericho. "Are you sure you know where you're going Gene?" Jim shivered as the group trod its way up slope.

"For the hundredth time yes!" he growled. "I've already told you we have to take the long way in order to avoid the traps. Just be patient!"

"It's hard to be patient when you're about to freeze to death," Jericho griped.

"Why would they even need traps?" Melfina gasped.

"I think those two from earlier explain it all," Suzuka snarked.

"My sensors cannot detect any structure within the immediate vicinity," Gilliam announced. "Gene, I strongly advise we turn back now. The odds of you all acquiring any number of cold weather induced injuries increase exponentially the longer you are exposed."

"I don't know what you're all griping about," Aisha said. "Something like this is nothing compared to the blizzards of the Lyn-Lyn mountains back on Ctarl." Gene ignored her and pressed on when something appeared in the flurry up ahead. A rocky crag that somehow had avoided being buried in the snow.

"We're here," he announced. With their objective finally in sight, the group found new strength and made their way into the fissure. Inside, a narrow cave provided some much needed respite from the snow and wind outside though a chill still permeated the interior. At the very back, a double wooden door had been built into the cave wall which Gene knocked on. After a few moments of waiting, a woman dressed in a short blue robe over a loincloth and a _sarashi_ wrap around her breasts answered their summon.

"Oh it's you," she said as she saw Gene.

"Is Urt home?" Gene asked. "We really need to see her." The woman looked to them with a wary glance.

"Wait here." The door closed and after another few moments, the mistress of the house appeared before them.

"Well well," Urt greeted them. "Once again the man with red hair graces my presence. I assume you are here for more Caster Shells?"

"We've already seen Ark and Hadul," Jericho explained. "And they told us that they can't make anymore but that you'd know another way."

"I might," Urt admitted.

"Then let's work out a deal," Gene continued. "Whatever it is I need to get it."

"But first could we come in?" Jim interrupted. "It's not much better in here then it is out there." Urt looked to each of them in turn.

"You may enter man with red hair. As may the women, the boy, and the machine. However," and Urt paused as she pointed at Jericho, "I must insist that he remain outside."

"But why?" Melfina asked.

"Yeah that does seem kind of harsh," Aisha agreed.

"Please understand," Urt explained as she looked to Gene. "Most of my disciples escaped from the galactic sex trade. As a result, many of them are distrustful towards men. If it weren't for your red hair, I would not even allow you in."

"It's fine," Jericho said. "I'll wait out here until you all do what you need to do."

"You sure?" Gene asked.

"Yeah," Jericho said as he tightened his coat around himself. "It's better in here than out in the storm at least." With the terms meant, Urt stepped aside and allowed the rest of the crew minus one to enter.

"Aren't you coming Suzuka?" Melfina asked.

"I'll wait out here with Jericho," the assassin answered. "Just to make sure nothing happens."

"Trying to share some body heat huh?" Aisha smirked. Suzuka's only answer was a warning glance as her hand tightened around the hilt of her bokuto. With Urt leading the way, Gene and the others were led inside the hidden temple. Built inside of the mountain's very peak, no one would even know it was there. As they passed by the main hall, Gene could hear Urt's disciples chanting and stirring the baths with the wooden planks in their hands. Finally, they were escorted into a reception area of some kind.

"Sit," Urt gestured to the cushions strewn across the floor. "Have some tea and hot food. I imagine the trek up the slope left you all half frozen. I'll have some sent outside for your two friends as well."

"We appreciate it," Gene said as a trio of disciples appeared carrying pots of tea and baskets of steamed sweet buns.

"Thanks a lot," Jim shivered as he helped himself.

"Aw you poor thing," one disciple cooed as they all knelt down around him. "Being forced to walk up that frozen slope."

"Uh well," Jim stammered, "it really wasn't that bad."

"He's so cute," another squeed. "Hey sweetie, how about we warm you up in one of the the temple baths?" In a blur, Aisha flew off her cushion and grabbed onto Jim.

"Hands off!" she warned as her arms wrapped around Jim as if afraid they would steal him away. The back of Jim's head became wedged between Aisha's ample breasts and his face flushed redder than the Outlaw Star's hull.

"Now then," Urt began, "if you've talked to Ark and Hadul then you already know that since you were last here, the degeneration of this planet's Mana has accelerated. I imagine that crafting four shells of such power as the ones we gave you aggravated the planet's stability."

"Excuse me," Melfina interrupted. "But what exactly is this 'Mana' you mentioned? Is it like Tao?"

"Not quite," Urt explained. "Tao is derived from Qi, vital energy that flows though the physical plane. Mana is something else entirely. It flows beneath the visible world to connect all of existence. The energy that science refers to as ether, the power that allows for faster than light travel, that is Mana. On occasion however, Mana will 'leak' though the barrier that separates the physical world from the ethereal and accumulate as it has on Tenrei. This 'raw mana' can be used to craft prepared spells such as those found in Caster Shells so that even non Magi such as yourself can use them."

"Hold on a second," Gene interrupted. "Ether is supposed to be limitless. And if Mana really is ether then why is fading?"

"That I cannot say. When Ark, Hadul, and myself first arrived on this planet; we found ruins of an ancient race that had long been extinct. It is my belief that whatever eradicated their civilization affected the Mana of this world as well. And now, it has become too weak to craft even the most basic of spells."

"But there is another way right?" Jim reminded her.

"There is," Urt confirmed. Raising her hand, Urt displayed a gold ring in which a shining pink stone had been set. "Long ago, Magi such as myself forged amulets and talismans using the crystals you refer to as Dragonite. My ring is one of them and it allows me to draw on Mana directly to cast spells."

"So if Gene had something like that he wouldn't need caster shells," Melfina realized.

"It's not that simple I'm afraid. Even with a talisman, one would still have to know the rituals needed to cast. And I doubt that you have the years of study it would take to master them. Am I right?"

"Pretty much," Gene nodded.

"But," she continued, "there might be a way around it. It would be painful. And it might even kill you. I do not know your reasons, but do you truly feel they are worth risking your life for?" Gene cast a sideways glance towards Melfina. He could see the concern on her face and the last thing he wanted to do was cause her distress. But if he didn't what chance would he have against the Asura? She was perhaps the most important thing in his life. Hell everything he was he owed to her. If he hadn't met her he'd still be stuck on Sentinel III. With a frown, Gene straightened up and was about to give his answer when he felt Melfina suddenly grab his arm.

"Gene no," she pleaded.

"Melfina," he tried to say.

"I don't want this! I don't want you get hurt. There has to be another way. Gene please?" _What am I supposed to do?_ Gene wondered.

"Mel, if I don't then I can't protect you."

"You're wrong," she told him. "I believe in you. If anyone can find a way then you can. And if not, then I'll fight alongside you and we'll face it together. Just like we did with Hazanko." Once again, Gene found himself speechless by the amount of faith she was putting in him. Melfina was willing to risk her own life on the slim chance that he'd be able to keep her safe without his trump card. Gene looked around and saw that everyone was staring at him. _Guess I can't make her cry with everyone watching_, he decided. But before he could give his answer, Urt began to chuckle.

"What?" he asked

"Forgive me," Urt said as she stood up. "It's just that, I've thought of a way to almost ensure your survival. Come with me. I'll need both of you."

* * *

Suzuka shivered and pulled the cloak tighter around her body. At least Urt had sent out some hot tea and buns to help ward off the cold. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. Unlike her cloak, Jericho's coat wasn't designed for insulation against the cold.

"I'm fine," he assured her as he blew into his hand. "I can take a lot wor...WACHOO!" As Jericho began patting his chest to improve circulation, Suzuka sighed and moved towards him.

"Move over," she told him. Jericho looked up at her with a bemused look but did as she said. Once she had room, Suzuka sat down beside him and wrapped her cloak around them both.

"What are you..." he tried to ask.

"Don't argue," she said. Suzuka inched as close to him as she could for warmth, feeling herself blush as her bare skin pressed against him. "Is that better?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Just don't tell Aisha about this or we'll never hear the end of it." They both sat for a few minutes and just listened to the wind howl outside the cave. "So what do you plan to do after this is over?" she finally asked. "When your get your memories back I mean."

"I'll guess if I'll go home," he told her. "Try to rebuild whatever I can of the life I once had."

"I see." Suzuka guessed that was a reasonable answer.

"What about you?" he asked. "I don't mean to pry but don't you have a place to return to?"

"No," Suzuka answered. "Not anymore."

"Sorry. I'll drop it." Suzuka leaned against Jericho and the words seemed to flow out of her. It was almost as if she was listening to someone else talk.

"My family and I lived on an agricultural planet on the eastern frontier. Life wasn't always easy but we were happy. It was me, my parents, my little sister Atsuko, and my grandfather who taught me the sword."

"Sounds nice," he admitted.

"One day," Suzuka continued, "a man named Hitoriga appeared at our house He said that he had heard of my grandfather's skill and wanted to learn his technique. Eventually, Hitoriga surpassed me and became my grandfather's senior apprentice. My grandfather even asked me to consider marrying him so that the family technique would be secured."

"What happened?" Suzuka swallowed the lump in her throat as she composed her thoughts. What she was about to say was something she hadn't even told the others.

"I had gone to town to buy some sake for the New Year's celebration. And when I got home, my family was slaughtered. My father was still trying to shield my mother and Atsuko when he fell. I ran out to try and find my grandfather following a trail of blood. I found him just as Hitoriga cut him down. That was when I learned Hitoriga was a Kei assassin. My father was a former member who had left the guild and Hitoriga had sought his head to secure a high ranking position. We fought, but Hitoriga used his Tao to knock me into the river. By the time I crawled out he was gone." For a while, the cave was silent.

"I'm sorry," he finally said. "Did you ever find him?"

"I did. I became an assassin hoping to eventually cross paths with him. That was how I came into contact with Gene and the others. When I saw that the Kei were their enemies as well I decided to travel with them. I finally found my chance at the Leyline. Hitoriga had become one of Hazanko's vassals and I killed him in battle. Afterwards, I opted to go on my own but...well...the truth is I had taken a liking to Gene and the others. So Aisha and I decided to return to the ship."

"And that's where you belong now."

"I suppose so," she agreed. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if you can't rebuild?" she asked. "I don't want to upset you but what if you remember and find that there's nothing left for you?" Jericho frowned and looked into the distance.

"I don't know," he said. "And I can't even consider it. If I do then I have nothing."

"It doesn't have to be that way," she told him. "Even if there is nothing left for you there you still can still make a life for yourself. That's what I learned from Gene and the others."

"Maybe," he admitted. "But until I settle with the past it'll have to wait. And to do that we have to deal with the Asura and whatever they have planned for Melfina."

"On that we both agree." Jericho chuckled and Suzuka looked up to him. "And what's so funny?"

"It's just...you and I are a lot alike aren't we."

"You could say that." Perhaps that was why she had opened up to Jericho the way she had. Like her, he had been uprooted from his home and left to wander. And also like her, Melfina had been the one to offer a hand to him. That sweetness of hers was something Melfina had shared with Atsuko and Suzuka wasn't about to let her suffer the same fate. As Jericho looked down to her, Suzuka stared into his dark red eyes as he brushed a strand of hair from her face and despite the chill in the cave, the usually stoic assassin suddenly felt very warm. Now it seemed like he was getting closer to her and for some reason Suzuka couldn't pull away.

"What are you two doing?" Suzuka shrieked and jumped, causing Jericho to fall off the rock they were sitting on. While the two of them were engaged in conversation; Aisha, Jim and Gillium had emerged from the temple. And Aisha had taken the opportunity to sneak up behind them. "Would you like us to go back in?"

"No...nothing was happening!" Suzuka blushed. "We were just talking!"

"And that's why you were so close together?"

"It was the most efficient way to stay warm!" Jericho meanwhile picked himself up from the cavern floor with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Where's Gene and Melfina?" he asked.

"They're going to be a while," Jim said. "Apparently Urt's going to perform some kind of ritual to upgrade Gene's caster."

"So in the meantime," Gillium suggested. "We should probably return to the hotel and wait for them to finish. I can't imagine the chill in this cave is good for any of you."

* * *

The snow had finally ended but it did little to increase Harry's comfort. From his vantage point above the rocky crag, Harry lay down in the snow and waited, the white blanket helping him blend in with his surroundings. _At least I don't have to worry about idiots bothering me here_, he mused. He had been tailing them ever since they left the hotel. Ron was right. With the Mount Nantai temple in ruins, Gene had gone straight to the Mount Nyotai temple. Now all he had to do was wait for them to emerge and then, when Ron and the others ambushed them, he'd run in and grab Melfina.

Finally, movement below signaled his quarry was coming out. Peering over the edge, Harry saw the Ctarl and the kid, Twilight Suzuka and Jericho, and whoever it was in the power armor. Melfina and Gene however were nowhere to be seen. Luckily, the group was so focused on the cold that they didn't see him prowling not more than 10 feet above their heads.

"Ron come in," he called over his communicator.

"I'm here Harry. What's going on?"

"They just came out. Melfina's not with them though. Neither is Gene Starwind."

"They must be still inside the temple," Ron realized. "We'll have to alter our plans. Use the shifter to sneak into the temple. Remember, keep collateral to a minimum. The sorceress of Mount Nyotai might still be of use to us as so I'd rather not antagonize her if it can be avoided." Normally, Ron wouldn't have a problem with letting Harry off his leash to do a job. But with Caster shells becoming an increasingly rare commodity, he didn't want to risk losing what could be their only source. "We'll deal with the others."

"Understood." Once Gene's crew had gotten a far enough distance away, Harry threw off the blanket, revealing the harness that was strapped around his torso. He switched the dial on the belt and the shifter began blending the light around himself until all that could be seen was a dim vaguely humanoid outline. Quietly, Harry dropped to the ground below and entered the cavern. A quick knock at the door and Harry took position against the cave wall. Finally, the door opened and a woman in a short blue robe answered.

"Hello?" When she didn't see anyone, the women stepped out for a closer look and Harry struck. A quick chop to the back of the neck and she went down. Harry caught her before she could hit her head on the rocky ground, he was a gentleman after all, and dragged her out of the way. After setting her against the cave wall, Harry checked to make sure the way was clear before shutting the door after him. So long as he stayed to the shadows he should remain unnoticed.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Rebirth**

_(**Author's Notes**: Just wanted to turn my readers onto another Cross Ange story I'm beta-reading/editing called, **The Glitch in the System** by Topgamer18.)_

After dismissing her other guests, Gene Starwind and his companion followed Urt as she led them to where the ritual would take place. Behind them, two of her disciples carried a pair of gold inlaid boxes. Wall mounted lamps lit the way down the dripping stone corridor that spiraled deep underground. It really was uncanny. A red haired man with a Caster and a black haired girl at his side. It was almost as if they had been brought here by fate. "Excuse me," asked the girl, Melfina Urt believed her name was, "but where are we going?"

"Into the heart of the mountain," Urt explained. "Where the energy of heaven and earth meet, creating a fissure to the ethereal plane. It is one of the last remaining sources of Mana on this planet. And with this final act it shall close forever."

"Not that I don't appreciate it," Gene said, "but why are you doing this? You haven't even asked for any payment." Urt stopped and smiled over his shoulder.

"I suppose you could call it a fanciful whim." _As well as a chance to repay a debt that is long overdue_, she thought. Gene raised an eyebrow but thankfully he didn't press the issue.

"And you're sure that Gene will be alright?" Melfina asked.

"It will not be easy," Urt admitted. "Even with your help the process will take some time and a great deal of effort. But, if you both remain strong then you will emerge victorious." Urt's assurance did little to ease the young woman's anxiety until Gene Starwind took her hand in his.

"It'll be okay," he promised. "Together right?" Melfina looked up to him and managed a smile.

"Yeah. You're right." That bond they shared. If only seemed to confirm Urt's belief. Finally, the stairs ended in a wooden door which Urt unlocked. Once inside, a snap of her fingers and a series of braziers sparked to life, their flames casting a dancing light around the spacious cavern they now found themselves in. In the very center, a stone table lay on a platform carved out of the cave floor.

"Leave the boxes here,"Urt instructed as she gestured to a wooden table next to the slab. "Then leave us." Once her disciples had gone, Urt opened the first and pulled out a bronze metal cylinder, the cap of a Caster chamber, the interior face of which was equipped with a shard of dragonite. "Gene, give your Caster to me." From inside his shirt, Gene drew his Caster, staring at it a moment as if feeling hesitant but finally surrendered it. Using a hex key, Urt detached the previous cap and installed the new one. With the dragonite core taking up the interior of the chamber, the weapon would lose the ability to fire shells. But since those could no longer be made anyway it wasn't much of an issue. "The first step is complete."

"Great," Gene said. "What's next?" Opening the second box, Urt reached for the item inside.

"Give me your hand." Gene did and before either he or Melfina could react, Urt grabbed his wrist and used the bronze dagger she pulled from the box to slit Gene's palm.

"Yeow what the hell!" Grabbing on so he couldn't pull away, Urt dipped her finger into the blood flowing from the wound. Once she had enough, she turned back to the caster and traced the blood around the red sigil along the barrel. Gene meanwhile, grabbed his hand while Melfina tore off the towel around her hips and desperately tried to staunch the bleeding. "You could have warned me you know!"

"I find it's easier to just get it over with," Urt countered. "Now come, I need you to lay down here." Urt gestured to the stone table and despite his mistrust, Gene did as he was told. Once he was in position, Urt slipped the caster into the hand she had cut. "Hold on to this or else the contract won't take hold. Your very spirit is going to be infused into the weapon so contact must not be broken. Melfina, I need you to take his other hand. You are going to be his anchor that keeps his soul bound."

"I understand." Taking his hand in both of hers, Melfina looked down as Gene smiled up at her.

"Don't I get a kiss for good luck?" he joked. Melfina gave an annoyed look but bent down and kissed his forehead. "You can do better than that."

"That's all you get for making me worry," she said. From within the sleeve of her robe, Urt produced a trio of incense sticks which she set into a hole at the table's head. Another snap and the incense began to burn.

"We can begin," she announced. "The ritual itself will be brief but the bonding itself will take some time. If your connection to her is broken in any way I cannot guarantee your survival."

"Fair enough," Gene nodded. Taking the dagger back up, Urt stabbed her own finger and began to draw a series of concentric symbols on Gene's chest. A circle. A six pointed star. An upward pointing pentacle. And finally a trinity of interconnected rings.

"The blood is the life," she said. "The circle is the whole. The hexagram is unity. The pentagram is heaven over earth. The triquetra is the rule of three. I hereby invoke the five lords of the compass, the three kings, and the angels that serve them to grant me their blessing. To forge a contract between this warrior and his weapon." As she spoke, the smoke from the incense no longer rose up into the air. Rather, it began to flow over and around Gene's body like water while around them, the smoke from the braziers began to encircle them as their flames began to dim and fade. "I offer the power in this chamber in exchange for your aide." Around them, the torchlight began to flicker and dim as if blown by an unseen wind. On Urt's ring, the dragonite gem began to shine with power and the temperature began to rise as if a heater had been turned on. "The offering has been accepted," Urt announced as she laid her hands along Gene's temples. "I invoke the contract." A sudden flash and a crack like thunder filled the air as Gene's entire body spasmed.

"Gene!" Melfina cried.

"Hold on to him," Urt commanded. Grabbing his shoulder with one of her hands, Melfina held him down while along the length of Gene's caster, blood flowed from his hand onto the barrel, forming a network of pulsing veins as Gene continued to arch his back as if being bent in two. Finally, the ritual cleared its initial stage and Gene slowly relaxed though his breathing was labored and sweat beaded his brow. "It has begun."

"I don't understand," Melfina worried. "What's happening to him?"

"It's alright," Urt assured her. "His life force is flowing into his caster, turning it into an extension of himself." She gestured to the caster and showed that the veins of blood were beginning to spread and branch off, encasing the weapon in a pulsing cocoon. "Once the ritual is complete, he will no longer need caster shells in order to wield it."

"How long will it take?"

"It shouldn't take long. His life force is strong enough to sustain the ritual so now, it all depends on the strength of his will to live." Melfina frowned and wiped at the sweat along his brow.

"He won't lose. Gene is a fighter. And I won't let him either." Suddenly, someone knocked on the door to the cavern.

"Mistress Urt!" a girl's voice called. "There's some kind of disturbance further down the mountain! I think the red-haired man's friends are being attacked!" Melfina looked up in shock but Urt gestured for her to hold firm.

"Stay here. Do not leave until the cocoon breaks open. You," Urt ordered her disciple, "I shall go and investigate myself. Stand guard at the door and do not let anyone enter until I return."

* * *

With the storm over and now that they were heading downhill, the going was now a lot easier. Not that the cold still didn't sting like a swarm of hornets through their cloaks. Jim wasn't sure what kind of ritual Urt was using to upgrade Gene's caster but knowing Mel was with him made him feel a little more at ease. So long as she was with him she could keep him from doing anything too reckless.

"Hey Gillium how are you holding up?" Jim asked.

"Now that the storm has ended my mobility has gained a 30 percent increase. Consequently, the ice that formed in my seams has started to melt. I fear I will need extensive maintenance when we return to the ship."

"We'll probably have to stay another night due to Gene," Jim mused. "Once we get back to the inn I'll give you a full run down and..."

"Hold on," Aisha suddenly interrupted. "I heard something." The group stopped and all eyes turned to Aisha, her ears twitching as she scanned the surrounding mountainside.

"It was probably just a rabbit or whatever passes for one on this planet," Jim theorized.

"Wait," Suzuka said, "something isn't right."

"I agree," Jericho nodded. "Something's out there. I can feel them." Around Jim, the others readied for whatever was trying to get the jump on them. _Well_, he decided as he pulled his P.A. _ Now's as good a time as any._

"Gillium, drop your safeties and turn on your infrared." On the screen, the feed from Gillium's sensors displayed the surrounding area. "Give me a full sweep." Gillium's armor turned in a circle and panned the area. Nothing yet but...there. Something was crouched beneath the snow about 30 feet away. The drift helped conceal it's heat signature but a dull glow could still be seen underneath. With a soft whistle so as to not give it away, Jim rubbed his face and thumbed in the direction of their stalker. Suzuka saw the gesture and stared off to the left though she angled her bokuto so that it pointed in the same direction while Jericho flexed his wrist and dropped a knife from inside his coat sleeve.

"When I give the signal," Suzuka said, "scatter and..."

"Look out!" Jericho yelled. His dagger flew from his hand and sparked against something in mid-air as a Chakram ring dropped to the ground. All around them, the snow suddenly erupted as five Raksha in white robes leapt out from their hiding place. Knives and chakrams rained down on them but Suzuka and Jericho drew their weapons and knocked them aside. Jericho pulled his gun and fired but the cold had slowed his reflexes and the Raksha's robes were a lot better suited than the swimsuits and robes they were wearing. They easily avoided each shot when the thing sneaking up on them leapt out as well, a large leonine form that sprayed them with the machine gun barrel sticking out from where its face should be. The others leapt out of the way but Jim stumbled in the snow. Luckily, Gillium was close by and managed to grab him, placing himself between Jim and the bullets.

"Are you alright Jim?" Gillium asked as the bullets ricocheted off his armor plating.

"Yeah, good work." _That was one of Ron MacDougal's drones_, Jim realized. _Don't tell me they and the Asura are working together_. From his P.A., Jim activated the machine gun he had installed on Gillium's shoulder. Swiveling up and around, the sensor locked on and Jim returned fire to successfully make the drone break off its attack. Before it could properly counter, a snarling Aisha leapt into it, the momentum of her charge knocking it off course and sending them both rolling down the mountain. "Aisha!"

"She can take care of herself!" Suzuka told him, her bokuto countering the leaping assassins that continued to attack her and Jericho from every angle. "We need to get back to the temple. Jericho!"

"I'm on it." Spinning his staff over his head, Jericho slammed the butt into the ground and a wall of snow erupted around them to obscure their attackers' sight. "Run now!"

* * *

From the cover of a rocky outcrop, Ron MacDougal frowned as he watched the fight through his binoculars. Originally his plan was to ambush them and have Harry grab Melfina in all the chaos. But when she and Gene had opted to stay behind, he had been forced to alter his plans. Whatever they were doing Ron just hoped Harry could put a stop to it before it became a new problem for them to deal with. Instead, he had sent the Raksha and one of his Pantera drones to ambush them. As he hoped, they had opted to make a run back to the temple. It was what he would do if Harry were ever in danger. At least the Ctarl had already been taken care of. Now it was just a matter of herding the rest of them into position. "They're on the way," he called over his communicator, "Durga, take care of the Ctarl. The rest of you, get ready to intercept."

* * *

With a section of towel that wasn't bloodstained, Melfina dabbed at Gene's brow as his labored breathing echoed off the walls of the cavern. Whatever the ritual was doing to him he was burning up. In his other hand, the veins of blood that had flowed over his caster had almost completely cocooned it in a drying shell that spread from the barrel all the way to his hand. "Mel," he gasped.

"It's okay," she assured him. "I'm here Gene."

"What...what's going on? Urt...she said..."

"Don't think about that now," she told him. Melfina was worried about the others too but until the ritual was finished neither one of them could leave. "I'm sure they're okay. Just focus on getting through this." Gene laid back and shivered.

"Cold," he whispered. Not that she was surprised. The two of them were still in their swimsuits that the Heifong welcome committee had assogned them and their cloaks from the inn had been left upstairs. Melfina looked along the length of the stone slab Gene was lying on. It was about the size of her bed back at the office on Oracion. _Urt just said to maintain contact_, she mused. _She didn't say I had to hold on to his hand. _Bracing her hand on his chest for balance, Melfina climbed up and nestled as close against him as she could.

"How's this?" she asked. "Does it help?"

"Yeah thanks." Despite the pain he was in, Gene somehow managed a laugh. "You know...this feels familiar doesn't it? Me feeling like crap...you holding on to me."

"I guess it does," she agreed. Though Gene told her that he didn't consider her a burden, it didn't change the fact that she was causing him and the others trouble. The time he was poisoned, the times Harry tried to take her, or when Gwen Khan shut her down. And now he was putting himself through this torture just so he would be able to protect her. Even with Urt's assurance that her presence would ensure success, it didn't make her feel any better seeing Gene in so much pain.

"Sorry," he told her, his hand weakly stroking her bare back. "Making you cry again...aren't I? Sometimes...I think that's all I'm good at." Melfina looked up to him and shook his head.

"You're wrong," she said. "Whenever I'm sad you always know how to make me feel better. And even when you do you always try to make it right. We're almost finished so don't give up now." Melfina pressed herself tighter against him to better keep him warm. Gene was fighting for her sake so the least she could do was be strong for him as well.

"Don't worry," he assured her. "I won't." Suddenly, a girl's voice cried out from the other side of the door. Keeping one hand around his, Melfina sat up just as the door opened and a shimmering human-shaped bubble stepped through.

"Found you."

* * *

Even with the cold and the snow, Jericho still worked up a sweat as he and the others raced back up the slop. Suzuka ran beside him while Gillium brought up the rear, Jim riding on the armor's back and hanging on to a chain loop that hung from the helmet's rear plate. Aisha had last been seen rolling down the mountain with that drone. He had tangled with Ctarl before so he knew how tough they actually were. Hopefully, she'd catch up to them soon.

"Everyone," Gillium warned. "I'm detecting movement 100 meters to the east." Jericho looked to his right and in the distance, he could make out the outline of two bounding quadruped forms.

"It's more of those drones!" he alerted the others.

"Let me and Gillium handle those," Jim said. "You two keep going."

"Are you sure?" Suzuka asked.

"Don't worry," Jim assured them. "This is exactly the sort of thing I've been upgrading this thing for."

"Alright just be careful," Suzuka agreed. As she and Jericho pressed on, Jim dropped off Gillium's back and pulled his P.A.

"Gilliumm, ready sniper cannon." From Gillium's left arm, a barrel extended as the armor crouched for better balance.

"Target Acquired."

"Fire!" The long range weapon fired and from the corner of his eye, Jericho saw one of the drone's forelegs blown off on impact. The machine stumbled and tried to right itself but was unable to avoid a second shot that blew it's cranial unit wide open. The second however adjusted to the new threat and began bounding side to side to prevent Gillium from establishing a positive lock. Jericho could hear the repetition of Gillium's shoulder machine gun as Jim switched weapons. With Gillium protecting him he should he alright so Jericho and Suzuka continued their ascent back to the temple.

* * *

Despite the world spinning around her and the drone's claws that continued to try and dig into her skin, Aisha saw a cluster of trees coming up on her left. Digging her heel into the ground, Aisha altered her momentum and managed to swing her and her opponent into an angle that took them straight into their path. A quick shove, and the drone was lifted up enough for Aisha to smash it spine first on a tree. As her opponent spasmed in its death throes, Aisha pushed herself back to her feet and shook her disorientation away. _So much for t__hat_, she thought. _I'd better get back up to the others before_...in mid thought, something flew in from her side and a knee struck her hard enough to draw blood from her lip. A white form landed and leapt back for her but Aisha recovered enough to dodge a claw swipe that would have torn out her spine if it connected. Rolling with the momentum, Aisha hooked a white furred arm in the crook of her elbow as she spun and threw him to the ground, revealing a tall muscular Ctarl male. His snow white fur was laced with black stripes which explained how he had snuck up on her while his golden eyes blazed with fury.

"You're better than I thought," he sneered, "for a spoiled aristocrat's daughter."

"Hey wait a minute!" Aisha yelled. "I know you. You're Durga Kal-Kal. You were an Imperial hero during the last war with the Terrans."

"And you're Aisha Clan-Clan," he said. "Daughter of Bashir Clan-Clan. Though that doesn't seem as if your family's pathetic pedigree has been of any use to you." Aisha growled and began to swell her muscles. Hero of the Empire or not, no one insulted her family name and lived to regret it.

"At least I haven't lowered myself to working for a bunch of human terrorists!" Her opponent just smirked as he began to swell and assumed a fighting stance of his own.

"You really are just a naïve little girl aren't you?"

* * *

Under the cover of the snow, a pair of eyes watched for his approaching prey. Finally, the movement of a dark grey coat against the snowfall caught his attention. Biding his time until his target was right on top of him, Sai leapt up, his bladed trident shooting forward to take Jericho's head off only to miss as he bent out of the way and spun, the haft of a staff extending out to strike and necessitating a block with his own weapon. Not giving his opponent any opportunity to pull away, Sai pressed his attack, the bladed end swinging in circles as he slashed and parried each strike from his opponent's staff. Bouncing off one sweep, Sai spun with the momentum and thrust out again, only for Jericho to counter with a thrust of his own. The impact of blade and pommel sent shockwaves rippling across the snow before the recoil sent them both flying back. The two stared each other down and Sai shook the snow from his loose robes. Despite not being designed for the cold, thanks to Master Feng's trainingw he hardly felt it. In fact, that had been part of Ron MacDougal's strategy. Without warm clothing, two of the most skilled fighters in Gene Starwind's crew wouldn't be able to use their full strength.

"So who are you supposed to be?" the man asked.

"I am Sai," he answered. "36th disciple of Master Tenzen. In the name of the Asura, I will put an end to you." Something was wrong however, and Sai cursed himself when he realized his mistake. "Where is Twilight Suzuka? Why is she not with you?"

"We decided to take separate paths," Jericho smirked. "We figured that we'd find a better chance of reaching the temple if we did."

"Not that it matters," Sai said. "Harry MacDougal has already infiltrated the temple of the Mount Nyotai Sorceress. Melfina will be ours."

"Thanks for telling me. Now I know not to waste time." Jericho's coat flew open and a submachine gun opened fire in his free hand. Sai easily spun his weapon and deflected the bullets, only to be blinded when Jericho struck the snow and sent a wave of powder rising up over him. Something leapt over his head and Jericho shook his vision clear to see Jericho running off behind him.

"You won't escape." A surge of his Qi and Sai thrust his trident in a spiral, creating a vortex of razor sharp wind that forced Jericho to leap aside to avoid being shredded. Before he could regain his momentum, Sai leapt and spun, his trident swinging hard enough into Jericho's staff to send him skidding across the snow. Angrily pressing his attack, Sai began to herd him to where MacDougal would spring the trap. And thanks to Master Feng, he knew exactly how to counter every move Jericho the Nomad would make.

* * *

With the shifter, it was easy for Harry to make his way through the temple. After isolating one of the temple maidens, Harry had grabbed her before she could cry out and pulled her aside. A quick press of his knife to her throat and she coughed up everything he needed to know. As thanks, he had knocked her out before following her instructions on where to find Melfina. At the end of a spiraling passage that led deep into the mountain, Harry at last found where she was hiding. A quick chop knocked out the girl standing guard at the door before pulling it open, the shifter's batteries finally giving out as the light refraction field turned off. At long last he had found her. And the way she looked in that bikini, it was almost like reliving the moment he had first seen her in the Outlaw Star's OS.

"Harry!" she gasped as she sat up.

"MacDougal," Gene growled, his hand latched onto Melfina's wrist

"Get your filthy hands off of her Gene! Melfina don't be scared. It's okay now. It's really me. I'm alive. Just come with me and everything will be alright." But instead of joyously running into his arms like she was supposed to, Melfina remained where she sat with a scared look in her eye. "Melfina," he repeated as he started to approach. "This is getting annoying."

"Keep away from her," Gene warned. Shaking as if his entire body would fall apart from too much exertion, Gene forced himself to sit up and Harry finally noticed how much like crap Gene looked. As well as the wad of what looked like dried blood encasing his right hand.

"Or you'll what?" Harry mocked. "You'll fall on me." Something clicked and Harry was taken aback as he saw Melfina pointing a revolver right at him.

"Harry please!" she begged. "Just stop!"

"Melfina what are you doing?" he asked as he stepped forward. Had Gene brainwashed her so badly that she'd pull a gun on him? "You know that you don't have it in you to..."

**BANG**

Something ricocheted off of Harry's prosthetic right arm and knocked him off balance. As the realization of what had just happened sunk in, Harry stared wide eyed at Melfina as she pointed the smoking revolver at him with a trembling hand.

"Did...did you just shoot me?" he asked, his face twisting in rage. "You stupid bitch! Did you just shoot me!" With tears streaming down her face, Melfina fired again but this time Harry was ready. The light shield he had installed into his prosthetic activated and the bullets harmlessly bounced off one after the other. And once she had fired them all, brainwashed or not he was going to kill Gene and then slap some sense into her. Finally, the hammer clicked on an empty chamber and a look of horrified realization crossed her face.

"Mel," Gene suddenly wheezed, "left side." Melfina dropped the gun and reached into his shirt to pull out a sphere. A grenade, not that it would do much damage. The light shield Harry had cobbled together from the Space Force's latest model would block even that. But when Melfina threw it, instead of a shockwave and a burst of shrapnel, a blinding flash and a bang like a thundercrack left him blind and deaf. And when he finally recovered, both Gene and Melfina were gone.

"Melfina!" He yelled. "Damnit get back here!"

* * *

With the drone bounding all over the place, Gillium couldn't establish a lock for the long range sniper so Jim switched tactics. Reactivating the shoulder machine gun, Jim set it to a wide fan to try and limit its movement. "Gillium, track its movements and analyze potential trajectories."

"Right away Jim." Data was transferred to Jim's P.A. and a few quick calculations gave Jim the answer just as the drone came within striking distance.

"Trajectory number 3 now!" From off of Gillium's right, the drone leapt straight at them but Gillium ducked and grabbed it by the throat, the machine-beast wildly thrashing at the armor with its claws. "Heavy shot. Take him out." From the right arm, a short barrel extended and two shotgun blasts at point blank range disemboweled the drone. "Great work Gillium. Let's hurry on and see if we can..." before Jim could finish, something whistled through the air and he threw himself onto the ground as more of those chakra rings flew where he was standing and bounced off of Gillium's back. From further down the slope, the same Raksha that had attacked them earlier were racing up the mountain towards them. "Gilliam, rockets now." From behind Gillium's right shoulder, a micro-missile rack rose up out of its slot. "Shoot around them! Let's see how these guys handle an avalanche!" Jim marked the targets on his P.A. and Gillium fired, the entire payload of four missiles spiraling out to impact the snow and causing a chain reaction that sent a wave of snow surging towards the approaching assassins. Three of them leapt over the surge and actually managed to bound over the avalanche as through it were a solid surface but two lost their footing and were swept back downhill. Unlike the drone, the Raksha were a lot harder to predict in their movements for Jim to establish a positive lock. _Fine then_, he decided. _Let's get up close and personal then_. "Gillium, switch to hand to hand."

"Are you sure that's wise Jim?" the armor asked. "That would put you within their range of attack."

"Just trust me," Jim assured him as he ducked for cover. "Just get ready. You might take some damage from this." Before Gillium could respond, the remaining Raksha had closed the distance and leapt for Gillium. As Jim had hoped, the assassins had chosen to take out the greatest threat first. Two of them pulled more of those double knife weapons while the third drew a fist dagger. Pinning Gillium between them, two the Raksha thrust their blades through gaps in Gillium's armor, holding him in place while the third reached up from below and thrust his blade underneath the chin of the headpiece. For a few seconds, the only sound was that of snow crunching underneath them before the Raksha cocked their heads in confusion. Before they could figure out why it felt like their weapons had failed to find any flesh, Gillium shot out his arm to grab one and swing him into his comrade. The third tried to dodge but with Gillium's processor controlling it, the armor's reflexes were faster and a metal arm thumped the white robed killer hard enough to send him face first into the snow to lie motionless among his friends.

"So much for them," Jim muttered as he activated his communicator. "Aisha. Suzuka. Jericho. Come in." No answer. They must have run into trouble as well.

"What do you wish to do Jim?" Gillium asked. "Should we try and locate them?" Jim mulled it over and shook his head.

"We need to get back to the temple. Right now Gene and Mel are in the most danger."

* * *

What was taking the Asura so long? Just how hard was it for them to deal with a bunch of people who by now had to be half frozen from trudging through the snow in swimwear? They didn't even have to kill them. They just had to lure Gene Starwind's friends onto this face of the slope so Ron could use the collapsible rocket launcher in his coat to trigger an avalanche and bury both them and the Asura in a tidal wave of snow. _Come to think of it_, Ron thought, _what's taking Harry? _ He was supposed to have called to say he had grabbed Melfina by now. Had something gone wrong or was Harry wasting time to enjoy his prize. _I swear_, Ron thought, _if he wasn't my little brother_ _I'd..._in the middle of Ron's thoughts, two individuals leapt over a ridge down below and began fighting. A quick look through his binoculars, and Ron smirked at the sight of the Asura assassin named Sai clashing against Jericho the Nomad, his trident and Jericho's staff swinging at each other and kicking up clouds of snow. Durga should be dealing with Aisha Clan Clan so that just left Twilight Suzuka, the kid, and that guy in the armor and the Raksha had devised a strategy to bypass its defenses. He'd take care of these two first then go back up Harry.

Something crunched in the snow behind him but Ron kept his back turned. If it was Harry or the other Asura assassin they would have announced their presence. Unless Suzuka was already taken care of and the Asura had decided he and Harry weren't worth keeping around. A flex of his wrist and the hidden gun built into his coat's sleeve burst out of the elbow and sprayed the air behind him. Whirling around, Ron saw the shredded remains of a winter cloak fall to the snow when a sudden movement caught his eye and he leapt aside before the wooden sword sliced the barrel of the rocket launcher in half.

"I had a feeling I'd find you here," Suzuka said. "It's just the sort of place a coward like you would attack from." Tossing aside the rocket launcher, Ron drew his caster wand and a viblade. No sense wasting bullets on someone like her.

"So what happened to the other?"

* * *

Angrily thrashing against her binds, Suri, 28th disciple of Master Tenzen, glared up at the sorceress of Mount Nyotai. She had just been ready to ambush Twilight Suzuka when the witch and a band of her disciples had attacked her from behind. "You think the Asura will allow you to escape divine justice?" she snarled. "The Heavenly Sage himself will come to raze your temple and everyone inside." The witch simply drew a line in the air with her finger and the rope around her began to tighten even further.

"Quiet now," she lectured. "Remember this is hallowed ground."

* * *

Whatever was happening in the cluster of trees further up the slope, the sounds of the chaos within carried all the way down to the village at the mountain's base. Residents and tourists both filed out into the street to look up at the treetops that would occasionally shudder as if hit with a miniature earthquake or come crashing down to kick up a pile of sawdust and snow. With the smell of pine almost making her dizzy, Aisha and her attacker swiped back and forth at each other as they raced from one end of the wood to the other. Normally, she wouldn't hesitate to throw herself headlong into anyone who challenged her. But this was another Ctarl Ctarl as well as a legend of the last war. One misstep could wind up with her insides strewn all over the surrounding trees. At least she had the edge in speed and agility and the environment on her side. The problem was her claws couldn't do more than scratch at the more muscular body of the Ctarl male and the trees that had initially given her cover and places to attack from were being knocked down one by one, entire sections of trunk torn out by Durga's claws.

_Time to take this to a higher ground_, she decided. Durga charged with a hard stab from his right but Aisha grabbed his arm and leapt around it, locking her legs around his head as she somersaulted back and threw him against another tree. Now that she had breathing room, Aisha scrambled up one of the larger trees with Durga in hot pursuit. Once up in the branches, she leapt to another tree, her weight bending it back before it snapped forward just as Durga reached the top of his. Aisha rode the momentum and dropped an axe kick right onto his head. Though he blocked, the shock from her kick travelled down his body to shatter the limb he was standing on. Durga plummeted earthward but managed to grab another branch, spinning himself around and up top before chasing after her again. Leaping on to another tree, Aisha bent it back like the last one before letting go, sending a whiplash of pine wood and needles flying into her opponents face and knocking him back. Circling around him, Aisha slashed him across the back before he could counter and Durga roared in pain and fury. _That's right_, she thought. _Just keep getting madder_.

The chase continued through the tree tops, Aisha bounding from one branch to another and Durga smashing any limbs that got in his way. Now he had her cornered. There was no way for her to get around him now. She'd have to either attack him head on or take his attack the same. Tensing his legs, Durga readied himself for the pounce and leapt right at her, his claws ready to rip her stomach wide open when Aisha suddenly swung around the branch she had landed on like a monkey. Both legs drove up into his stomach as she swung around and let go, sending them both flying against a rocky outcrop. Durga took the hit dead on, the damage from the impact further enhanced by Aisha turning his own momentum against him. With him breaking her landing, Aisha felt little more than a brief shock as she stood up and dusted the snow and wood powder off of her.

"Pathetic," she spat. "You were a hero of the Empire. How could you lower yourself to working for some human with a god complex?" From where he lay amidst the rubble, Durga Kal-Kal weakly pushed himself up.

"You know nothing little girl," he wheezed. "My comrades and I fought fang and claw in that war, only for the aristocrats to sign away out dignity with that damnable treaty. In the end we were discarded like trash. But Master Tenzen, he showed me the truth of this world. The Ascension will happen. And when it does, you and every other worthless parasite in the nobility will know your place." Finally, he collapsed onto the pile of rock and Aisha huffed in disdain.

"Oh give me a break," she said. "My family threw me away too but I didn't turn my back on my pride." It was why she stayed with Gene and the others, even if she sometimes wanted to break his neck. They had accepted her and taken her in despite her lack of position or success. Come to think of it, were the others alright? Aisha had been so preoccupied with her opponents that she had nearly forgotten them. Taking to all fours, Aisha bounded back up the slope and left Durga behind. It wasn't even worth her time to pick up a piece of discarded trash.

* * *

With Gene's larger frame weighing her down, Melfina half stumbled, half dragged him through the cave. The rocky spires and stone columns gave then some cover but she could hear Harry's voice echoing around her. "Melfina!" he screamed. "Where are you!" Finally, the came across a dense cluster of stalagmites and Melfina set Gene down. All the color had faded from Gene's face and looked worse than before. While the cocoon of dried blood around his caster and right hand had stopped pulsing, Melfina wasn't sure if that meant the process was complete of if by moving him she had somehow disrupted Urt's spell. Their only chance was to hide and hope that Urt would be back soon.

"Melfina," Gene gasped.

"I'm here Gene," she answered. "It'll be okay. The others will be here soon."

"Harry...where..."

"Melfina!" Harry yelled again.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I tried to shoot like you taught me but...I hesitated and..."

"Don't," he told her, his hand which she held in his brushing her eyes. "You did good. Listen...want you...to hide. I'll draw Harry's attention. Get around him and..."

"No!" she yelled, immediately chastising herself for breaking cover. "Gene I won't leave you!"

"Damn it Mel!" he cursed. "Get out of here now or..."

"There you are." Melfina turned around and there was Harry, an infrared visor over his eyes. "Melfina, I don't want to be angry with you but you're..."

"Harry please!" Melfina begged. "Just stop it!" Harry's expression softened as he pulled off the visor to look her in the eye.

"Melfina, you need to come with me," he calmly told her. "You have no idea what the Asura have planned for you. Gene can't protect you but I can. Ron and I have a plan. We're going to lure Tenzen into a trap and then we're going to take him out for his bounty. After that, you won't have anything left to be afraid of. I'll never let anyone threaten you ever again and we can..."

"I can't!" she told him. "Harry I'm sorry but I don't love you!"

"But...but why?" he demanded. "Is it because of what happened on Heifong? Melfina I'm sorry! I swear I didn't mean to do that!"

"Mel...what is he..." Gene tried to ask.

"How can you choose someone like Gene over me!?" he continued. "He'll never appreciate you like I can! He'll never understand you like I can! Melfina I died for you doesn't that mean anything!?" Melfina felt the guilt stab her heart as her mind replayed the horrible way Hazanko had killed him right in front of her.

"Harry...I'll always be grateful for what you did for me. And I am glad you're not dead. But I don't want to be with you. I...I hate the way you act! I don't want to be with someone like you!" A deafening silence surrounded them as Harry's attention turned away from her towards Gene.

"It's...it's all your fault," Harry lunged at them and before Melfina could move, his hand grabbed her wrist and tore her away from Gene. Melfina felt herself tossed aside and bounce off and into the rock spire, briefly knocking the wind out of her as she looked up and saw Harry leaning over Gene, his organic around Gene's throat as his prosthetic began pounding over and over against his face. "It's all your fault! You turned her against me! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die! Die!"

"Harry stop!" Melfina forced herself to stand and ran at Harry him just his prosthetic opened up into a gun and aimed right at Gene's head.

* * *

Sai tried for another thrust but Jericho wedged the haft of his staff into its path, jamming it between the center and right prongs. _Got you_, he smirked. Earth Dragon's Breath was channeled through the shaft and the head of the trident began to ring as the vibrational energy readied to shatter it into pieces. So then why was his opponent grinning like that?

"I've been waiting for you to try something like that." The intensity of the ringing suddenly increased and Jericho felt as if his arms were starting to shake apart from the inside. _It can't be_, he thought. _How the hell does he know Earth Dragon's Breath? _Jericho steadied his breath and increased the flow of his Qi through the staff. The throbbing in his arms lowered but he could still feel surges of a rhythmic pulsing. It was then that he noticed the slight twists of Sai's wrists and realized his opponent was using the interior gap of his trident to strike at his staff, disrupting his Qi control though the impacts. _What can I do?_ he thought. _ If I retract the staff he'll thrust right into my chest. And if I try to counter strike like him the pressure on my staff will only increase._

Along his peripherals, Jericho saw something bounding up the slope and the answer presented itself. _ Let's go all out then_, he decided. Jericho raised his Qi to the highest level and the snow around the two of them began to rumble and spray up into the air. Sai's stance wavered a bit but he raised his own Qi and pressed back. _That's right_, he thought. _Keep all your attention on me._ Because of that, Sai was caught off guard when Aisha suddenly leapt up and threw a hard roundhouse kick at his spine. On reflex, Sai retracted his trident and thrust back the rear end, striking Aisha's shin and causing her to fly back. That brief moment was all Jericho needed for an opening as he spun and shifted his grip for greater leverage. Sai turned back but was too late to block Jericho's staff from cracking him across the ribs to send him flying across the slope. With his opponent dead on the ground, Jericho had to brace himself on his staff to keep from pitching over. It felt like his entire insides had been shaken up.

"Hey," Aisha said as she helped steady him. "Come on snap out if it."

"I'm okay," he assured her. "We need to find Suzuka."

"I'm right here." The two of them turned around to see their companion behind them. Without her snow cloak over her, Suzuka's pale skin would have made her invisible against the white snow if it weren't for the red bikini she had been given at the spaceport.

"Did you find MacDougal?" Jericho asked as he wrapped his coat around her to try and shield her from the cold.

"He got away," Suzuka said with a shiver. "He used some kind of shock function in his caster and knocked me over a ridge. Luckily, the snow beneath was deep enough to break my fall. By the time I got back up he was gone."

"Guys!" Jim's voice called over their communicators. "Anyone come in."

"We're here Jim," Jericho answered. "Where are you?"

"Gillium and I just made it back to the temple. We found one of Urt's disciples unconscious outside the door. And Gene isn't answering."

"Shit," he cursed. "Alright, get inside and tell the girls they have an intruder. Then try and find Gene and Melfina. We'll be there as soon as we can."

* * *

Gene's vision exploded as Harry's prosthetic struck him over and over. Normally Gene wouldn't have any trouble dealing with someone like Harry but with the strain of Urt's spell still affecting him he had no strength at all. The barrage of punches finally stopped and Gene was able to make out his cybernetic arm opening up to reveal the hidden gun within. Something small ran up behind Harry to grab at his jacket, causing Harry swung around his arm around and time seemed to slow as Gene saw the gun barrel pointing right at Melfina.

_Melfina no_, he thought. Images of her lying dead in a puddle of her own blood flashed across his mind. He was about to fail her again. He was going to let him hurt her. _Stop it!_ he screamed in his mind. _ You damn son of a bitch get away from her!_

* * *

Melfina froze as she found herself staring down the hidden gun of Harry's arm. The look of insanity in his violet eyes told her that he wouldn't hesitate to shoot her if she pushed him. But even still she wouldn't let go. If she did then Gene would die. _Gene_, she prayed. _Please get away. _Melfina braced herself but when the shot was fired, it came not from Harry but from behind him. A flash of blue energy tore across Harry's arm, severing it at the elbow as he fell away. Melfina in her shock slipped as well and she looked up with eyes wide with shock. Gene was rising to his feet. From the cocoon that encased his caster and right hand, a charred hole had been made in its end. As she watched, the cocoon began to crack and break until it finally shattered. In his hand, Gene's caster had changed from bronze to a gunmetal black while the symbols along the rear end of the barrel were now etched in gold.

"My arm!" Harry shrieked as he grabbed at the stub. "What the hell did you do!?" Gene didn't respond. He simply brought up his caster, the power rings glowing with a blue light before another blast launched from the muzzle. _It worked_, Melfina realized. _He doesn't even need shells anymore._ Harry was quick to raise his light shield from his prosthetic and the blast impacted with an explosion that shook the entire chamber.

"MacDougal!" Gene yelled as the smoke cleared and showed Harry's shield to still be intact. Gene fired again and the second impact finally overpower Harry's defenses, sending him flying back into the cave wall. Gene stumbled towards him, his eyes filled with the same fury she had seen in Harry's eyes.

"Gene stop!" she pleaded. Leaping to her feet, Melfina grabbed at his arm. "It's over. Just stop!" With a growl of rage, Gene shook her off and Melfina was knocked to the floor. She looked up in shock and what had just happened. Whatever was affecting Gene it had taken him over completely. Was it some side effect of the spell? And how could she bring him back?

_Awaken him_, a voice in her head said.

_What?_ she asked.

_You must awaken him. Reach his heart. It was what you were born to do._

Born to do? Melfina didn't understand. She was made to activate the Leyline and the Maiden was gone. How could she possibly be able to reach Gene without her? Gene meanwhile now stood over Harry, his Caster charging for a final shot as Harry gazed up in terror. _ I can't let this happen_, she realized. _Gene isn't a killer. This isn't him._ Steeling herself, Melfina rushed at Gene and threw her arms around his waist. _Gene stop!_ she prayed. _Please just stop!_ And then she felt it, a mass of fury and fear that she could feel radiating from deep inside of Gene. Somehow she had connected with him just like when they fought Hazanko. Melfina didn't know how she was able to do this without the Leyline but she reached out and embraced the turmoil within him. It burned and it hurt but she could feel it dissipating as she held him. In her arms, Melfina felt Gene relax as his body went limp and he collapsed against her. With a chance presented, Harry got up and ran for the exit as fast as he could. Melfina meanwhile cradled Gene's head in her lap and felt his body start to cool as color returned to his face.

"Mel," he whispered as he finally woke up. "What happened...where..."

"Oh Gene," she sobbed as she bent down and held him. "It's okay now. Harry's gone. We're safe."

"Mel! Gene!"

"Jim we're over here!" Melfina called. Weakly, Gene sat up as Jim and the others hurried towards them alongside Urt and two of her disciples.

"Are you both alright?" Suzuka asked.

"We'll live," Gene said.

"Be that as it may," Gillium countered. "I am detecting highly elevated levels of beta-endorphins, cortisone, and fatigue toxins. I strongly recommend you not exert yourself any further.

"Thanks dad," Gene snarked as Melfina tried to help him stand. Jericho and Aisha came over to help and the two of braced Gene between them.

"Gene, your caster," Jim finally noticed. Gene looked down to his feet where his caster had dropped while Urt bent down to pick it up.

"It appears the ritual was a success," she said. "Your caster has been bonded to your own spirit. The dragonite core I installed in the chamber will now be able to draw on Mana as though you were a spellcaster yourself."

"So I won't need shells anymore?" Gene asked.

"Yes but your abilities will be limited by your lack of training," Urt explained. "I'm afraid you won't be able to use it for anything other than basic energy blasts."

"Good enough," Gene said. "This will really come in handy."

"I should mention though to use it sparingly," Urt warned. "While you can freely draw on Mana to attack, your own life force is still required as a catalyst. Not nearly as much as a 4, 9, or 13; but excessive use will put your life in danger."

"So don't use it as a crutch," Gene said. "Well if I did all my other guns would just go to waste anyway."

"Well now that that's over," Jericho asked, "what do you want do do now."

"Let's head back to the ship," Gene said. "With the Asura and MacDougal running around here I'd feel a lot safer there."

"I think that would be for the best," Suzuka agreed.

"In that case allow me to grant you use of the van we use to make supply runs," Urt offered. "After all that I can imagine you've had enough of snow to last you a while."

"You don't know the half of it," Jim groaned. As they left the subterranean cavern and climbed back up the stairway, Gene suddenly called out to her.

"Melfina... what was Harry talking about? What happened on Heifong?" Melfina froze but kept her back to him. If she looked at him Melfina knew she wouldn't be able to maintain her composure? "Mel?"

"Gene please," she said, "after all this I don't want to think about that." Thankfully, Gene didn't press the issue any further. _I can't tell him about it,_ she thought. _If I do I'll just hurt him._

* * *

It was a narrow escape but Ron pulled it off. While Ron MacDougall was no wimp, melee combat really wasn't his thing. He'd rather hit someone hard and fast at a distance. Luckily, Twilight Suzuka wasn't expecting him to have equipped his Caster wand with a shock generator. She had blocked his viblade and had taken a stun charge right to her chest to send her flying off a ridge. Ron hadn't checked to see if she was alive as getting to Harry was more important. Unfortunately, he had gotten lost in the snow and by the time he had found the entrance, Gene Starwind's friends had beat him to it. He was in the middle of considering his options when someone stumbled out of the fissure, a hand clutching at the cauterized stub of his left elbow.

"Harry," Ron yelled. Not caring if they heard him, Ron rushed as fast as he could across the snow to Harry just before he collapsed. "Harry. Oh god Harry what happened?"

"That bastard Gene Starwind," Harry wheezed. "He took my arm. He shot it off with his caster." Ron grit his teeth and felt the rage begin to boil.

"Don't worry," Ron said. Taking his brother's prosthetic over his shoulder, Ron walked his brother down the slope. "We'll get you fixed up. And Gene Starwind is going to pay."

"So is she," Harry fumed. Ron looked to Harry and was taken aback by the look of wild fury in his eyes. "She chose him over me! After everything I did for her! Melfina's going to pay I swear it!"

* * *

One long and bumpy van ride later, the crew finally returned to the Hagone space port. Gene's strength was starting to come back a bit but he still felt a little groggy. And he was starting to feel the effects of Harry's beatdown. Well, at least he had managed to accomplish what he came here to do. Gene patted his upgraded Caster which now was only limited by his own stamina. Thanks to it, this time he was able to keep Mel out of Harry's hands. And he'd be able to fight the Asura on a more level playing field. As they rode the elevator back up the tower to the boarding hatch, Gene cut a sideways glance at Melfina. What Harry had said in the cavern still played on his mind. What exactly had happened between them on Heifong? When he and Jim had gotten to the Outlaw Star Mel had told them she was fine. So then why didn't she want to talk about it? And how could he even get her to without upsetting her even more? Finally, the elevator reached the top and the door opened to the walkway leading to the Outlaw Star's hatch.

"So what do you want to do now Gene?" Jim asked. "You want to launch or do you want to stay here for the night?"

"Let's crash here for now," Gene said. "After all that happened today I could use a rest." He was too banged up anyway to think up an answer anyway so he'd deal with it later.

"Works for me," Aisha grinned. "That fight left me starving. I feel like I could eat a horse."

"Well you certainly eat like one," Gene smirked. Aisha was about to say something back when Gillium suddenly spoke up.

"A moment everyone. I've just received a message from Dr. Shen."

"Raja?" Melfina asked. "What did he say?"

"Just a moment." From the forehead of Gillium's armor, his optic sensors lit up to project a holo-screen on which Raja's face was displayed.

"Melfina, everyone," he greeted them. "I trust this message finds you safe and in good spirits. I obtained your contact information from Li Meifon and I have news. Ever since the 'incident' at the museum, I've been going over some of my notes and making a few inquiries. Apparently, there's a planet about two days journey from Tenrei called Vastu. Settlers on that planet have found ruins that are remarkably similar to the site where I found the Akashic Resonator. In fact several accounts I've collected describe an item that matched the Resonator perfectly. I am sending you the coordinates for it's location. I'll be heading there myself and will meet you there. I look forward to seeing you again." The screen vanished and Gene gave a tired sigh.

"Well, get the camping gear ready," he decided. "We're going on another dig."

* * *

After the excitement of the previous day, Urt was thankful for a peaceful morning. As she lounged in her personal onsen, a sudden light rose up into the sky in the distance. Somehow, she knew it was the red-haired man and his friends. On the bath's edge lay a picture Urt had brought with her from her quarters which she gazed at with a great deal of nostalgia. An image of when she and Ark had first begun their apprenticeship in the ways of Mana. So much time had passed since then. And standing with them were three adults. One was Hadul as a younger man. The second was a man with red hair and brandishing a bronze shaded caster who stood arm in arm with a beautiful young woman with black hair and gentle eyes. It was the last time they all had been together before her death.

"Safe journey old friend," she said as her finger gently caressed the face of the red haired man. "This time. Save her."

* * *

The sound of grunting caught Suzuka's attention as she walked down the main corridor of the Outlaw Star. It had been a day since leaving Tenrei and thankfully the voyage to their next stop up to now had been quiet. Following the sound led her to the supply hold where she opened the hatch and peered down to see a shirtless Jericho training with his staff. His form seemed off however. It was stiff and awkward as if his mind wasn't on his drills.

"Hey," she called. Jericho stopped his practice and looked up.

"What's up?" Jericho stepped aside as Suzuka climbed down the ladder towards him.

"Is everything alright? Your technique seems a little rough." Jericho frowned as he reached for his shirt.

"I'm just thinking about that fight with that Asura. I should have done better against him. I only won because Aisha showed up when she did."

"I thought you did fairly well," she admitted. "At least you kept your opponent from escaping."

"It's not just that," he told her. "He knew my technique."

"The Earth Dragon's Breath?"

"Exactly. I learned that technique and my stick fighting style from Hong Guo. And that assassin countered every move as if he knew what I was going to do?"

"So what does that mean?" she asked.

"I have an idea," he answered. "But it's not one I like."

* * *

In his meditation chamber, Tenzen looked at the two figures standing before him; Shiryu and Ouyeng Feng his two chief disciples. Shiryu was formerly an assassin for the Tempa Empire while Feng was previously a drifter in the galactic _jianghu. _In contrast to Shiryu's delicate frame and silken robes, Feng was burlier and dressed in a rough tunic and trousers the same quality as Tenzen. In his hand he carried an iron staff capped at both ends with a spiked mace. If Shiryu was Tenzen's right hand then Feng was his left. While Shiryu served as his voice, it was to Feng that Tenzen entrusted the training of initiates into the Asura's ranks and the enforcement of Tenzen's will. And the news they had delivered had left Tenzen in a foul mood.

"So MacDougal has failed," he mused. Tenzen had hoped that the presence of an unknown factor on their side would counterbalance the disruption caused by Subject 8's interference. But now it seemed as if another unseen variable had altered the rhythm of the Akasha. "What of Durga, Sai, and Suri?"

"Sai is dead and both Durga and Suri have been detained by local authorities," Shiryu answered. "Gene Starwind meanwhile has left Tenrei with the android."

"Contact the Aum," Tenzen ordered. "Have Genzyu monitor all ship travel in that sector. I want them located immediately."

"Master Tenzen," Feng suggested, "perhaps we should not waste anymore time or resources. Was not the reason Hazanko failed because he underestimated Gene Starwind?"

"Hazanko was unable to bring his full strength against Gene Starwind because of the Tendo King overseeing every act he committed. But I do agree with your assessment. Prepare my ship. You shall accompany me and we will take Melfina ourselves." His two attendants bowed in compliance and left to fulfill his orders. Once alone, Tenzen rose from his dais and made his way to the rear of the chamber. A wave of his hand, and a section of wall slid up to reveal a second room. Inside, a large throne like object carved from organic stone coiled upwards like a pair of rising dragons. How many years had it been since he stumbled upon that barren planet and the treasure within? How long had had be silently watching and planning from the shadows, biding his time until all the pieces were in play? But soon the key would fall into his hands and with it, the Ascension could finally occur

_She will be mine_, he vowed. _And with her, I will finally obtain true enlightenment._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Coming Storm**

_(First things first, a shout out. I want to give a huge thanks to the ones who donated free fanart for not only this story but also to Topgamer18 for the cover he did for my Cross Ange Fic "The Knight of Hilda." To the one who did the cover art for this story, I'm embarrassed to say but I can't find your original e-mail so just PM me your name and I'll edit it in._

_Second, one reason this chapter has been delayed is that I've been beta reading for two Cross Ange fics: "Glitch in the System" by Topgamer18 and "Rondo in the Endless Sky" by Seiker Hikaru. Doing so has gotten the juices flowing and I've done some prep work for another Cross Ange fic; this one being a crossover between Cross Ange and Gundam Wing where an experiment of of Embryo's accidentally brings Duo and his Gundam Deathscythe Ahriman into the Cross Ange world. Other characters might cross over as well though only the characters whose Gundams specialize in melee combat would almost certainly have any major role. Those like Wing Zero and Heavyarms would be too OP for Cross Ange. That being said, I fully intend to finish this story but the temptation to post what I've already written is terrible. So I decided to let all of you decide. If you'd rather I wait to post until after this story is finished (another 6 chapters at least) of if you'd like a taste of what I have now, let me know in your reviews.)_

_"Why are you doing this?" Harry MacDougall opened his eyes but all he could see was an endless black void. Where was he? How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was..._

_"Melfina," he growled. She had betrayed him. That bastard Gene had used his caster to blow his arm clean...off? In his rage, Harry had reflexively reached for the charred stump and instead felt his forearm. And how could he feel his forearm with his prosthetic. He looked down and to his amazement saw that both of his arms were restored once more to flesh and blood. "What...the hell?"_

_"Let her go." Harry turned around and he couldn't believe what he saw. Standing before him was himself in the support suit Gwen Khan had designed for him. Only the other him was crushed and covered in blood. Almost as if he had gone through a machine. Something flashed in Harry's mind and he collapsed to his knees. He could still feel the pain of his limbs twisting and snapping like dried twigs, his insides being crushed like rotten fruit. "Melfina," the phantom continued, "I don't want to hurt her anymore than I already have." So that was it. His subconscious mind was still clinging to the slim hope that she could still love him._

_"And why should I?" he demanded. "After all I did! All I suffered! I died for her! And still she chose Gene Starwind over me! Just like back then!" A flash of light and Harry found himself in a hospital waiting room of some kind. On the exam table, a little boy with eyes and hair the same color as him sat and listened to the conversation going in outside the door._

_"Mr. Flag, I told you cloning was not an exact science."_

_"I paid good money for you to bring back my son, not some...damn cheap copy! What the hell am I supposed to do with...that!?"_

_"Sir, genetically he IS your son. The pigmentation issue can be easily fixed..."_

_"Get rid of him! I don't care how! Just do it and get it right the next time!" The room faded away and shifted to a trash littered alley. On the ground, the same boy huddled in fear staring wide eyed at the body of a dead man. Before him stood an older boy with tan skin and black hair, a smoking gun in his hand._

_"Hey," the second boy said, "are you okay?" The aqua haired youth gulped and nodded._

_"You...you saved me," he stammered. "Why?"_

_"Guy had it coming. What's your name?"_

_"Harry," he said. That was what the doctors said the name of the boy he had been modelled after was called. Holstering his weapon, the older boy reached out his hand._

_"I'm Ron." To this day Harry still didn't understand why Ron had saved him. And when he asked Ron always changed the subject. All he knew was that Ron was the only person in his entire life he could count on. He had taken him in as his brother, given him a last name. And together, the two of them set off into space to take the galaxy for everything it was worth. And when Harry found Melfina, it was like a dream come true. Someone like him whose entire existence was a result of someone playing God. A construct who was all alone like he had been. But she had rejected him. And all because she had whored herself to Gene Starwind. The two of them were probably laughing about it right now._

_"Let her go," the phantom said. "She's happy and I don't want to cause her more pain." Harry chuckled bitterly as he looked up._

_"Well I do," he growled. "She hurt me. And I'm going to make her pay for it..."_

..."Harry," Ron's voice called. "Harry." Harry opened his eyes, the light from the recovery room blinding him before he adjusted and saw Ron kneeling over him.

"Ron what..."

"We're still on Tenrei," Ron told him. "I found a doctor who agreed to my terms. I'm afraid that he couldn't do much though." Harry looked down and glowered at the sight of a metal cap implanted onto the stub of what had once been his left elbow. "I've already put in the call to some of my contacts. Then once you recover..."

"No," Harry said. Throwing off the bedsheet, Harry shifted position so that he now sat on the edge. "Where are they?"

"They left yesterday," Ron answered. "And the Asura aren't answering. It looks like they've decided to cut us out of the deal."

"The hell they will," Harry vowed. "We're going after them now! And I'm going to kill Gene Starwind myself."

"Harry we need to get you a new..."

"I want her to suffer!" Harry screamed. "If she doesn't appreciate what I did for her then I'm going to let the Asura have her! Right after I dump Gene's body at her feet!"

* * *

"Ms. Li," Aihara's voice announced from the intercom, "you're 1:30 conference call is here." Looking up from her desk, Li Meifon brushed a strand of hair from over her face. _Thank god for that_, she thought as she shoved aside the pile of hard copy documents. As CEO of the largest Conglomerate on Oracion, Meifon's position came with a number of perks but paperwork was NOT one of them. A quick nod to Kosei and the curtains were shut to ensure privacy followed by Kosei turning on the scramblers so no one could listen in. The second he gave her the OK signal, Meifon typed in the private channel and the image of Fred Luo appeared on her computer screen.

"Ms. Li, hello," the merchant greeted her, "I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Not a problem at all," she assured him. The Luo family had long been a valuable source for starship components, armaments, and other supplies for the Links Group security division. And unlike other men Meifon did business with, Fred's gaze never wandered lower than his eyes when dealing with her. "Have you heard any news from Captain Starwind?"

"It seems they ran into a bit of trouble on Blue Heaven. Something about former associates. I wound up having to smooth things over with the Federal Mining Guild and even then I had to compensate them for some of the damages. I suppose I'll just add it to their tab. Unless you'd like to cover it yourself?"

"I'm nice not a pushover," Meifon countered. "What about the other information I asked about?"

"It wasn't easy but I found out what I could about the Asura." As a criminal enterprise, the Asura had been regarded before as a potential threat to the Links Group's operations but up to now had refrained from any active terrorism due to the Asteroid B Guild's dominance of Oracion. However, the surprise attack on both the museum as well as the attempted kidnapping of Gene Starwind's crewmember was not something Meifon felt she should ignore. Something big was occurring in the frontier and Meifon wanted it dealt with before it spun out of control. "Over the last few weeks, most of their operations have ground to a halt. Members that the Federal Space Forces have managed to capture killed themselves shortly afterwards. And all of them left the same cryptic message, 'The Ascension is coming.'"

"What about the MacDougall Brothers?" she asked. "Whatever this 'Ascension' is there's no way a pair who's only objective is money could be part of this."

"I'm afraid I can't say for sure. A ship matching theirs was recorded landing at Hagone on Tenrei a few days ago and left shortly after the Outlaw Star. I suppose it's possible that the Asura hired them considering their prior experience with Gene and the others. By the way, have you heard any news regarding Gene?"

"As a matter of fact I have. A few days ago, I was contacted by a client of mine. A researcher at the Altair Museum of Art named Shen Raja. Apparently, Gene and the others have knowledge regarding an artifact he's studying. A similar one was found on the planet Vastu and he asked for their contact information so he could tell them to meet him there."

"Vastu," Fred said, a look of disgust crossing his face. "That's the last place I would expect anyone to find something of cultural or artistic value."

"Apparently, there's a structure not far out of town that was built before the settlers arrived. Some kind of temple."

"Ah I see," Fred nodded. "Not so long ago I sent Gene and the others information regarding a series of ruins called the Grave of the Dragon. Supposedly it had some connection to the Galactic Leyline. If this temple has a similar history then I wouldn't at all be surprised if it plays a role in this so called 'Ascencion' the Asura are after. I don't know what they intend but as a fellow entrepreneur, I feel it's within both of our interests to put a stop to this matter while we still have some measure of control."

"I agree. Continue with you own investigation. I'll use the Links Group's contacts in the government and military to see if we can find a possible lead on where the Asura operate from." The call came to an end and Meifon leaned forward to rest her chin on her clasped together hands. "Kosei, I want tabs on Gene Starwind kept at all times. I have a feeling that sooner or later he's going to lead us right to them."

"Excuse me Meifon," Kosei interrupted, "but don't you think we should have told him what we know about that Melfina girl." Meifon rose up out of her chair and opened the curtains so she could gaze out over Altai.

"I'm guessing he already knows considering how much business he does with Gene," she said. "And if he doesn't, I'm certain Gene has his reasons for not telling him. I know how it feels to be judged by superficial traits. I'd rather not subject her to that if I can avoid it."

* * *

"What a dump," Aisha said. Before them, Vastu's capital city of Revi spread out before them. After the prestigious wealth of Oracion and the tourist decadence of Tenrei, Gene had to admit the change was rather striking. Set in the subtropical lowlands of the southern coast of Vastu's largest continent, Revi was surrounded by a patchwork of deserts, savanah, and the foothills of the snow capped mountains further inland. But while most spaceport cities were the pride of their colonies and kept in immaculate condition, Revi looked more like it was a dump site for failed architecture. Crumbling, dirty, patchwork buildings stretched all the way to the suburbs. In some places, the blocks were so densely packed that they were practically one massive building. All in all it was more like a giant slum than a true city.

"So what's the story with this place anyway?" Gene asked.

"From what information I've obtained," Gillium answered. "Vastu has hardly any resources, only enough agricultural value to maintain self sufficiency, and it's industry is practically non-existent."

"If it weren't for its location I doubt anyone would even come here," Suzuka noted. Like Oracion, Vastu was located at a key ether jump nexus point, making it a gateway to the unexplored regions of the frontier. As such, it's populace sustained itself entirely as a resupply port as well as a haven for smuggling.

"Melfina! Everyone!" The group turned and who should be running towards them but Raja.

"Raja hello!" Melfina called as he approached them.

"I'm glad to see you made it," he told them. "I heard about what happened on Blue Heaven."

"Yeah sorry for the delay," Jim said. "These things kind of happen to us a lot."

"Well at least you're all safe." To his annoyance Gene couldn't help noticing that Raja's gaze seemed to focus mostly on Melfina. _Easy Gene_, he told himself. _Raja's not Harry. And he came all this way to help_. Not that it made him feel any better. Even after two days of travel, Gene still hadn't found out what Harry was talking about when he cornered them. From what he could tell when it happened, Harry had definitely forced his way into the office and had knocked her out but had something more occured? Something that Mel didn't want to talk about? The only thing that came to his mind was...

_No_, he decided. _It couldn't be that. She would have been hurt a lot worse if he raped her._ So then what else could it be? Why wouldn't she tell him?

"Now that we're here," Jericho spoke up. "Where are these ruins you mentioned?"

"Ah yes," Raja remembered, "they're in the foothills just north of town. An hour's drive from the city."

"Great," Gene said. "We'll rent a car and follow you out there.

"That I fear is impossible," Raja replied. "As the cars were very rarely ever brought back the rental businesses here shut down. Not to worry. I've secured transportation to take us there. They're waiting for us outside the gate." Though upon seeing their ride Gene wasn't so sure he'd rather walk. Parked in front of the main terminal were three ground jeeps. It had been a while since Gene had ridden in anything with wheels instead of levitators though in a way it was appropriate to their location. Each one was packed with camping gear and various electronic equipment while being driven by a heavily armed man in a flak jacket. "Thank you for waiting," Raja said. "We'll be leaving right away." The driver didn't answer but simply gestured for them to get in. Raja took the front seat of the first while Gene and Mel sat in the back. The rest divided itself up among the other vehicles before the caravan set off into the streets. Crowds enclosed them from all sides and forced their caravan to move at a snail's pace. To say nothing of the vermin scampering around, most of which Gene couldn't tell if they were rodents or reptiles. A sudden mob crossed the street in front of them and the lead car broke to a halt.

"Aw come on!" Gene heard Aisha gripe as a little girl approached the car he and Mel rode in. She was dirty, malnourished, and in clothes that looked as if they could rot off at any moment.

"Buy some candy miss?" she asked. "You will help my family."

"Oh," Melfina said. "Of course." She reached for her pocket when Gene suddenly nudged her.

"Careful," he said. "In a place like this, even small things have a nasty bite." Gene gestured to the child's waist and Mel's eyes widened in surprise at the handle of a straight razor poking out.

"Actually I don't need any." The child glared at them both and said something in a language that Gene was 90% sure was not fit for polite company.

"I fear you are right," Raja sighed before a break in the crowd finally allowed the caravan to continue on its way. "The Space Forces won't send any regular patrols to areas that aren't widely settled. As a result, a good deal of mercenaries, pirates, and criminals of all sorts come here to Revi to do business. You would be hard pressed indeed to find anywhere that is a more wretched hive of scum and villainy." Finally, they reached the city limits and open country where they were finally able to travel at a more expedient pace. Conditions outside the city were hardly better though. The blistering sun overhead had baked the earth into a solid rock and withered the grass surrounding them into crumbling husks. Gene was glad no one in his group smoked. One errant spark and the whole countryside would probably go up like New Years'.

Finally, the foothills loomed before them and the terrain quickly began to change. The grass became fresher, more lush, and patches of trees even sprouted up on occasion. If Gene had to guess the constant snowfall from the mountainous plateau probably provided year long irrigation to the land around its base. The closer they got however, the terrain got rockier and the jeep bounced and tilted to the point that Gene almost worried they would flip over.

"We're here," Raja announced as the caravan came to a stop. Gene stood up out of his chair and whistled. Before them, a box canyon had been carved out of the terrain by one of the upland rivers. With looser soil and a constant supply of water, the walls and floor were covered with lush growth while birds in every color of the rainbow nested in the trees and flew up over the canyon walls.

"It's beautiful," Melfina said

"And take a look at the rear." Raja handed her a pair of binoculars and Melfina's mouth dropped open in shock.

"What is it?" Gene asked. Melfina handed him the binoculars and Gene had to admit he was impressed. At the far end of the canyon, in the shadow of a waterfall that fell from the cliffs above, was something that Gene had at first thought was a jungle covered hill. But upon closer look, he saw it was actually a massive temple like structure. A large conical tower built in the rear dominated the structure, a series of smaller cone like structures in descending height ran the length of the main hall.

"From what information I've gathered," Raja explained, "the structure is over 10000 years old. According to eyewitness account, the Resonator should be in the main chamber beneath the highest tower." Continuing through the jungle, the jeeps bounced and crawled their way down a trail carved through the underbrush until they finally arrived at the foot of the temple. As they unpacked, now that they were able to get a closer look Gene and the others realized that the design was far more complex than it originally appeared. Angular shapes and rounded curves flowed together, seamlessly transitioning from one to the other and creating an architectural rhythm that was almost musical in its presentation.

"I've seen pictures of ruins like this on Earth," Suzuka said as she gazed up at the tower. "Mostly in India and southeast Asia."

"I noticed that as well," Raja confirmed. "My mother was Indian and her culture is one of the oldest surviving traditions in all of Earth's history. This structure itself is similar in many ways to the Nagara style of Northern India where Vedic culture was born. And the temple where I found the Akashic Resonator had a similar motif. However, I don't believe these structures are evidence of colonialism. If there were there would be residential dwellings, commerce sites, or even some form of a spaceport."

"The would explain the layout of this area," Gillium remarked. "I am currently running comparisons with other archaeological sites. Most structures of this nature are centered in large metropolitan communities so the complete lack of surrounding structures is most peculiar."

"So why build it then?" Jericho wondered. "If the ones who made it didn't intend to settle here what purpose did it serve?"

"I've mapped the sites throughout the galaxy and each one seems strategically positioned in relation to each other," Raja answered. "It's my theory that this structure and others like it were part of some mass communication system."

"With the Akashic Resonator serving as the transceiver," Melfina theorized.

"Exactly."

"Hey college boy," one of their escorts suddenly said. "You got the rest of our money?" Raja reached into his pocket and pulled out a wad of what looked like a stack of 10,000 wong.

"Remember," Raja said, "I expect BOTH of them to remain intact."

"Just keep the money flowing and you won't have to worry." With their payment received, the mercenaries piled into two of the jeeps though they left one behind so the explorers could make runs into town for supplies.

"So what's their story?" Aisha asked.

"They're called the Maganac," Raja explained. "One of the local gangs. I hired them for escort and security for both your ship and mine. They have a reputation for accountability so you can be assured no one will attempt to scrap your ship for parts with them watching it."

"Not that we don't appreciate it," Jim said, "but are you sure the museum back on Oracion is okay with fronting something like this?"

"Actually, this is all from my pocket," Raja said.

"Yours?" Melfina gasped. "Raja that's too much."

"No kidding," Gene agreed. "Look we appreciate the help but there's no way we can pay you back."

"It's nothing to worry about. My father is a partner in a major investment firm on Altair and while my career pursuits were in the Academic field, I've inherited his gift for playing the market. It's how I finance most of my expeditions. Besides," he grinned, "this benefits my research as well so if it makes you feel better, my intentions aren't entirely selfless. Now then, let's take at look at the interior." Raja climbed up the stairs and the crew could only stare dumbfounded at how casual he was about something like that.

"Wealthy, educated and pretty good looking for a human," Aisha smirked. "Careful Gene. Sounds like you have some real competition." Gene did his best to ignore her as he and the others followed Raja up the stairs and into the temple; the first chamber of which was a foyer decorated with carvings of vaguely humanoid figures.

"Any idea what all this is?" Jericho asked.

"I believe it is a record of the ancient race who constructed both this temple and the one I excavated on my dig. From what I can determine, these beings were highly advanced physically, mentally, and even spiritually."

"They couldn't have been that great if they died off," Aisha remarked.

"Hey Gene," Jim suddenly called. "Look at the floor." Gene's attention turned downward and he finally noticed the mural on the floor. Spreading out so they could get a better look, Gene received another shock when he saw what looked like a female figure standing in the shadow of a massive coiled dragon. _It couldn't be_, he thought as he looked at Melfina who was just as surprised as he was.

"This mural," Suzuka pointed out, "does it mean anything?" Raja looked down at the female figure and rubbed his chin

"It could be some sort of divine messenger," he theorized. "The Dragon is especially intriguing. Note how it ascends to the sky instead of crawling on the ground. Such depictions are usually synonymous with divine power so the woman could have been their version of a Devi."

"What's a Devi?" Aisha asked.

"It's many things. It's a goddess, an embodiment of motherhood, and it's also a source of divine power. In my mother's faith, the various gods were frequently paired with a female counterpart that served to complete their power and many myths focus on demons who try to subvert the gods' rule by stealing and keeping the Devi for themselves." _You have no idea just how right you are,_ Gene thought. "Come," he said. "What we came for is this way."

* * *

With a series of loud honks, the jeeps belonging to the Maganac ordered the crowd aside and out of the street. From the shade of a nearby alley, a beggar watched the heavily armed men pass by. Little was remarkable about him. Even his prosthetic eye, forearm, and peg leg attracted little attention. Such sites were common in a city known for attracting all manner of outcasts, fugitives, and other general trash of the frontier. Which was probably why the man known to most as Dak was one of the best spies in the city. Most people ignored him save for the urchins he employed as his eyes and ears. Not more than two hours ago, Sari the candy seller had reported a group matching the description of the ones his employers had been looking for. Now he just had to wait for the client to make contact.

"How long ago?" a voice asked from behind. From his peripherals Dak saw a shadow extend across the sidewalk from behind him. Whoever this fellow was he was quite good. Dak didn't even hear him approach.

"They left the city about two hours ago in the company of the Maganac. From what I've heard, an anthropologist named Shen Raja has been paying them off to keep scavengers away from his and Gene Starwind's ship. If so then there's only one place where they could be going. The old ruins in the foothills north of the city."

"Excellent," the client said. "Yes very good indeed. As per out agreement, I've transferred 10 million wong to your personal account. You and your wards will be able to live quite comfortably from now on."

"If they want to be comfortable they can earn it themselves," Dak said. "I'm finally getting off this rock so they're no longer my problem. Now get lost."

"As you wish," the client said. "In any case I appreciate your help. And so will the Three Storms. Your actions will do more good than you realize." The shadow vanished from the sidewalk and Dak hazarded a glance over his shoulder to see little more than an empty alley. _It's none of my business,_ he thought. Still, he couldn't help wondering how a bunch of Kei exiles with some grudge against a no-name outlaw could possibly be a matter of great importance.

* * *

In the very last chamber of the temple, Raja the crew of the Outlaw Star gazed up at the twisting, coiled sculpture that rose up from the floor in the shrine's center. Overhead, the spacious domed interior of the temple's main tower loomed over them like the eye of a god; the arches lining the walls and the concentric rings of masonry creating the illusion of a pathway rising without end to the sky.

"So this is the Akashic Resonator," Suzuka noted. "Or at least another one."

"We are indeed lucky that it is so large," Raja told them. "When the more unsavory elements moved into Revi, thieves and smugglers located this temple and were quick to pillage everything that they could carry out."

"Listen to the harmonics in here," Aisha said. She clapped her hands and the echo rose up and rebounded off the walls as if traveling in a spiral up to the dome's peak. "It's like a concert hall."

"You may be more right than you know," Raja agreed. "My theory is that this entire temple was meant to be a giant transmitter for the melody produced by the Akashic Resonator. When considering the position of the other sites, It would seem that the civilization meant to use them to broadcast a signal that would reach every corner of the galaxy."

"If that's the case then I might have a theory of my own," Jim said. "You believe the Akashic Resonator has some connection to the Galactic Leyline right? Well why transmit a galaxy wide signal to people who are so far beneath you they might as well be insects? Unless you wanted to attract them to you."

"My sentiments exactly," Raja said. "I've never seen any motifs befitting a warrior culture so it's highly unlikely that the creators harvested lesser beings as slave labor or for any...other uses."

"Practically every culture has some myth about divine beings coming down from the sky to impart wisdom and guidance," Suzuka said. "They do say every myth has some basis in reality so could it be these creators were trying to guide lesser beings."

"Despite the frequent disagreements of my colleagues I believe so. Which is precisely why I called you all here. The temple where I found my Akashic Resonator was too damaged for proper testing. But this site is in pristine condition and I feel Melfina can be of great help in that regard."

"Me?" Melfina asked.

"Now wait a minute," Gene said. "We came here because you said it could help us figure out why the Asura are after her. You said on Oracion that you would keep her secret and now you're trying to use her like some tool!?"

"Gene stop," Melfina told him. "Raja, please explain."

"Of course. Mr. Starwind, I have no intention whatsoever of causing Melfina harm. And I certainly do not see her as a 'tool.' However, her reaction to the Akashic Resonator on Oracion showed that she alone is able to interact with the artifact. The extremely dense information it contains is the only clue available to you. The indisputable fact is that yes, I wish to have her help in furthering my research. And that same research is the only way for you to determine your enemies' objectives."

"You're right," Melfina agreed. "It is the only way."

"Melfina," Gene said.

"Are you sure about this Mel?" Jim asked.

"I'll be alright Jim. Raja's a friend and we can trust him."

"So then where do we start?" Jericho asked.

* * *

A short while later; the equipment Raja had brought along was taken inside and set up around the resonator. Among the items included a generator, audio recording equipment and a portable medical scanner. The last of which was used to run a quick test on Mel using the electrodes pasted to her forehead and chest.

"Your bio signs are all normal Mel," Jim said as he read the results off of his PDA. "With this we'll be able to monitor your physical state to make sure you'll alright."

"That's a relief," she nodded.

"I still don't like this," Gene said.

"I'm sure you don't," Suzuka told him. "But you put yourself through an ordeal of your own not so long ago if I recall."

"That's different," Gene argued.

"In a way you're right," Suzuka nodded. "You were tampering with forces you didn't fully understand on the slim hope that you'd gain an advantage over the Asura. At least with Raja, we can approach this problem from a scientific view which leaves a lot less to chance than magic. But you did it for her and that's what she's doing now. She doesn't want to always be protected Gene. She wants to be strong and help in any way that she can."

"Look I just...I just don't like seeing her like this," he said. "It makes me feel like she's being used."

"Are you sure that's what's really bothering you? What Raja's doing is no different than what we do when we have her pilot the Outlaw Star."

"That's because she chooses to do that."

"Exactly like now," Suzuka pointed out. "I suppose it's only natural for someone to be jealous but remember Melfina isn't yours alone. She's important to all of us. And she's not so shallow that she'd leave you for someone else on a whim."

"Alright we're ready," Raja announced. Reaching into a box, the researcher pulled out a series of headsets which he passed out to all of them save Mel to whom he gave an earpiece. "I'm going to set the generator to a low power output to make the effects of the resonation less overwhelming but we should still wear these just in case. Melfina, you'll be able to communicate with us through your own unit. If anything unusual happens, I want you to tell us immediately."

"I understand," she nodded.

"Then let's begin the test." As the others put their headsets on, Raja performed a quick test to see if the microphones and speakers were working. Once that was confirmed, he signaled to Gillium whose armor stood by the generator. "Are you ready Gillium?"

"Affirmative Dr. Shen."

"Then begin at power level 3."

* * *

A low whine from the generator signaled its activation and Melfina looked up as the surface of the Akashic resonator began to sparkle like a great mass of diamonds. The ringing chimes echoed off the alter room and Melfina stumbled a bit.

"Mel!" Gene called as his hands braced her.

"I'm okay," she assured him. "Just a little dizzy that's all."

"Jim, what does the medical scanner say?" Raja asked.

"Pulse and breath are both stable," Jim said. "However, I'm detecting an alteration in her organic brain activity. It's almost as if Mel's generating waves along the Delta frequency."

"Is that even possible," Jericho asked. "Aren't Delta waves only generated during REM sleep?"

"Mel's bionic neural network must be keeping her conscious," Jim theorized. "Hey Mel can you read the pattern?"

"A little," she said. "It's like when I connect to the Outlaw Star. My senses are extending beyond my body but it's too weak for me to clearly understand it."

"That's enough for now," Raja decided. "Shut it off." Gillium cut the power and Melfina felt herself steady out as she rose back to full consciousness.

"I'm sorry Raja. I think we came all this way for nothing."

"Not at all," he assured her. "The first test was just to prove that you were capable of receiving and deciphering the signal. That in itself makes it a success. Why don't we take a break and get a camp set up. Then, after you've rested we can try it again on level 4."

* * *

In the litter choked streets of Ravi, anything beyond five blocks from the spaceport was open real estate. Overpacked tenement buildings, derelict factories, and street markets crawling with every kind of vermin you could think of were a testament to the lack of urban planning to the so called "gateway to the frontier." But at least it granted privacy and anonymity to those who would rather remain unnoticed. Here in Revi, sticking your nose in business not your own could cost your dearly. Atop one dilapidated warehouse, three individuals sat and waited, their straw hats shielding them from the sun as they awaited news from their benefactor. It was quite a shock to hear from him after all this time. Rumor had it he had died with their master and while they were ready to take his life for his betrayal, they were willing to grant him a deferment of his debt until they dealt with Gene Starwind.

A sudden presence alerted them and they stood up as one. The first was tall and powerfully muscled, his robes nearly shredding with each movement though his eyes remained closed. In contrast, the second was a woman whose long silken black hair draped down a body that was slender yet voluptuous. Were it not for the mass of burned and twisted scars that covered the left side of her face, she might have been considered inhumanly beautiful. The third was another man distinguished by his missing right arm. When his original teacher had thrown him out for losing his limb in a duel, a new master taught him to turn his handicap into a strength. All three of them were once broken and discarded, until Lord Hazanko took them in and gave them new purpose. They had been unable to accompany their master on his failed expedition to the Leyline so now, they would repay their debt to him with the life of Gene Starwind.

"You have news," the one armed man asked.

"Yes indeed. Gene Starwind and his crew are finally here. Just like I promised. You remember our deal do you not?" The one armed man tugged the chain in his hand and the razor edged disc on the other end flew up from the roof's surface to land in the pouch sewn into the back of his robe. From out of the shadows, hunched and gangly figures crept into view, the handful of _Egui_ who had journeyed alongside the Three Storms to seek revenge.

"You needn't worry. So long as we are able to take Gene Starwind's head, the android girl will die as well."

* * *

Even within the confines of his navigation chamber, Harry MacDougal had to clench his teeth to keep from screaming. He and Ron had left Tenrei the same day he had awoken from surgery. According to the data they had taken from the Hagone space port, the Outlaw Star's next course sent it to the outer edge of the south eastern frontier. Vastu was the only planet in that direction with a commercial spaceport so that was where they were headed. Harry had no idea why Gene would go to that toilet of a planet nor did he care. It would take them about another day to arrive and in that time, Harry was going to be ready.

"Harry are you sure you're okay to fly?" Ron asked from the front seat.

"I'm fine," he repeated from the back seat. Ron shot him a concerned look but thankfully didn't press the issue. Another surge of burning pain raced up his bicep and Harry bit down hard enough to nearly break a tooth. Looking down, he grimaced at the makeshift prosthetic he had cobbled together in the machine shop of the Shangri La. It wasn't elegant but he didn't need it for the job he intended for it. Twin gun barrels extended out from the knuckles of a three fingered hand that was more bludgeon than manipulator. Thanks to the technology Gwen Khan had left them, Harry had been able to cultivate a body that was far more advanced than his original in less than a month. And that same bio-tech was now able to graft the homemade prosthetic limb to Harry's stub. It wasn't a perfect job but so long as he could kill Gene Starwind it wouldn't matter. _I hope Melfina was worth it Gene_, he thought. _Just remember that she's the reason you're a dead man._

**Author's Notes**

_So for those of you who don't know Asian Mythology, the term Egui is the chinese word for the preta (hungry ghosts) in various striver religions. They're the name I've decided to call the Kei's ninja troops. I was going to call them the Lin Kuei but much like how I decided to name my main OC Jericho instead of Django, I doubted most people would understand the original meaning._


	11. Chapter 11

**Important Notice**

So I felt that I owed this to all of you for sticking with me this long. For the past few weeks I've been stuck in a rut regarding this story. It wasn't just writer's block. It was as if something was missing. I think the problem is that at some point I lost touch with the story I wanted to write. There were plot points from Outlaw Star that I overlooked (the earlier disaster mentioned by Urt, the empty sarcophagus shaped space on the floor of the Grave of the Dragon) as well as ideas of my own that I feel as if I haven't fully fleshed out (the reason why Jericho was experimented on using Mel's biotech, the fate of the race that created the Leyline, how Raja's research ties into it all).

I want to be clear that I am NOT giving up on this story. I still want to write it, but I want it to be the kind of story that I feel is worthy of Outlaw Star. Long story short, I'm going to put this on the backburner for a bit until after I better sort out how I want it to play out. I might even have to rewrite a few things but I fully intend to get back to it. I just wanted to let you all know what is happening.


End file.
